L'autre garçon
by Leptitloir
Summary: "Léo", c'est trois lettres. Un garçon perdu entre deux mondes qui l'effraient. Un orphelin difficile à gérer. Un valet fidèle et dévoué. "Léo", c'est toute une histoire qui début bien plus tôt que nous ne le pensons.
1. Prologue

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Jun Mochizuki.**

Bonjour les gens !

Tout d'abord, merci de venir jeter un coup d'œil à cette histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je passe régulièrement sur le fandom de Pandora Hearts (parce que Pandora hearts, c'est bien !), donc certains me connaissent peut-être. Pour les autres, je suis Leptitloir :3

J'attaque une nouvelle fanfic pour couper avec celle que j'écrivais avant, sur laquelle je travaille depuis plusieurs mois. Changer un peu, ça fait du bien !

J'avais, depuis longtemps, envie d'écrire avec Léo, qui fait partie de mes personnages préférés et que je trouve particulièrement intéressant. L'histoire ne sera pas très longue, cinq ou six chapitres je pense, aussi j'espère que vous suivrez tout au long, et que vous aimerez mon interprétation de ce personnage !

Je tiens, avant de vous laisser, à remercier ma – formidable – bêta-lectrice (Coucou Syln !) qui m'aide à corriger le texte et à relever les défauts / incohérences de l'histoire. Elle écrit aussi sur le fandom de Pandora Hearts, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la fanfic ! Bonne lecture :)

Prologue

Avant, je vivais au village. Avant.

C'était un endroit un peu perdu, non loin de la ville, en partie protégé derrière une épaisse forêt que je n'osais jamais approcher. Maman répétait : « C'est dangereux, Léo, ne t'y aventure pas trop loin. Si tu te perdais, comment voudrais-tu qu'on puisse te retrouver, là-bas ? » C'est ce qu'elle disait, oui, quand j'étais tout petit. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre la vérité, en écoutant les conversations des grands. Elle n'avait pas peur que je me perde, maman. Oh non …

Je n'ai jamais connu papa. Il est mort alors que je venais de naitre, à quelques mois près. Pas de voix dont je me souvienne, pas de visage, pas de silhouette floue. Même son nom, je ne le connais pas. C'est juste papa, et ça sera toujours comme ça. Mais ce que je sais, et que j'ai appris en écoutant les grands, c'est qu'il est mort une nuit, dans cette même forêt. Une histoire peu commune, qui glisse comme un murmure dans les rues du village. Un soir, un groupe d'enfant s'est perdu dans les bois, en jouant. Alors, on a dépêché plusieurs adultes pour les chercher. Attendre la police, c'était risquer leur vie. Les enfants, ils sont sains et saufs. Papa, tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de lui, c'était son corps dans un sale état. Une bête sauvage, ils ont dit. Elle a dû être attirée par la lumière, parce qu'il tenait une torche. Il n'avait aucune chance contre une bête sauvage.

Moi, depuis, je vis avec maman et elle prend soin de moi. Comme elle travaille beaucoup, je mange à ma faim tous les jours, mais parfois, en hiver, c'est plus dur, alors on « serre la ceinture » comme elle dit. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, je sais qu'elle fait de son mieux. Déjà, elle s'occupe d'un enfant comme moi, c'est beaucoup.

« -Léo, viens essayer le nouveau manteau que je t'ai trouvé ! »

C'était sa voix qui venait de retentir, juste après le bruit de la porte refermée. Elle était rentrée plus tôt. Content, je me suis levé, et j'ai couru jusqu'à elle. Mes yeux se sont posés sur ledit manteau, un peu grand pour moi, gris, certainement rafistolé de ses mains. Elle avait dû y passer du temps, parce qu'elle m'aimait, maman, envers et contre tous. Je me suis approché, tout doucement, et j'ai enfilé son cadeau, avant de lui dire merci. Les saisons fraiches approchaient, cette surprise ne serait pas de trop.

« -Il te plait ? » Elle m'a demandé, un sourire tout doux sur les lèvres.

« -Oui maman.

-Tant mieux ! L'ancien est trop petit, maintenant. »

J'ai hoché la tête, sagement, mon regard rivé vers le sien. Je crois qu'elle a tressailli quand nos yeux se sont croisés, mais elle s'est vite reprise, et elle a replié le manteau, puis m'a demandé d'aller le ranger dans ma chambre. Je l'ai serré contre moi, avant de m'exécuter, puis de revenir l'aider à préparer le repas. Elle était fatigué, maman, quand elle rentrait du travail. J'avais beau être tout petit, du haut de mes neuf ans, je voulais quand même l'assister.

« -Tu es allé jouer avec les autres enfants, aujourd'hui ? » Elle a dit, alors que je me dressais sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper l'épluche légume.

« -Non, ils veulent pas.

-Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ? » Je sentais une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« -Non, maman. Ils veulent juste pas. »

J'ai menti, mais je savais qu'elle s'en voudrait si je lui disais toute la vérité. Et elle s'occupait déjà bien de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète plus.

Les enfants, ils se moquaient souvent de mes yeux. Je sais bien qu'ils sont bizarres, avec leur couleur violette, et les lumières qui dansent dedans, celle de l'autre monde. Alors je ne m'approche pas trop d'eux, pour éviter qu'ils ne recommencent à me jeter des cailloux dessus. Ça fait mal, et c'est inutile. A la place, je vais m'asseoir au fond du jardin de notre vieille maison, avec un des quelques livres que maman a réussi à acheter, et je lis. J'ai encore un peu de mal, puisque je ne suis jamais allé à l'école, et que c'est maman qui m'a tout appris, mais j'aime bien ça, je m'entraine tous les jours.

Sauf quand Ils viennent. Eux, je les déteste. Tout est de leur faute.

« -Tu aimes ? » A demandé maman pendant que je mangeais les pommes de terre, soucieuse de me faire plaisir.

« -Oui. » J'ai ajouté, pour la faire sourire. « C'est très bon. »

Elle a eu l'air contente. J'ai fini mon repas, et j'ai filé dans ma chambre – une toute petite pièce avec un lit, une armoire et une table à ma taille, mais ça me suffisait. J'ai soulevé mon oreiller pour attraper un des vieux livres que j'avais emprunté à maman, et je me suis glissé sous la couverture avant de commencer à lire, malgré la pénombre.

C'est là qu'Ils sont revenus.

 _« - …Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton rôle …_

\- Tais-toi. » J'ai dit tout bas, en refermant brusquement mon trésor.

 _« -Quand le temps sera venu, nous t'appellerons. Soit pat-_

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Mais les voix ont continué à dire toutes ces choses incompréhensibles. Je ne pouvais pas leur crier d'arrêter, sinon maman m'entendrait et elle me prendrait pour un fou. Je faisais déjà peur aux gens du village, je ne voulais pas en rajouter. J'ai fermé mes yeux étranges, de toutes mes forces, mais même dans le noir complet, les lumières dansaient encore devant moi. Et face à ces lucioles, je pouvais presque distinguer leur silhouette, celle de ces gens que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre. Des ombres multiples, juste des formes humaines.

 _« -Ne t'en fais pas, ton tour viendra … »_

Je ne savais de quel tour ces hommes pouvaient bien parler, et je m'en moquais éperdument. Le silence, c'est tout ce que je demandais, tout ce qu'ils me refusaient. Durant de longues minutes, je supportais leur insoutenable présence, perdu au milieu de cet univers d'encre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin leurs voix ne s'évapore.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la nuit s'était levée.

xoxoxox

Je balançais mes jambes dans le vide, assis sur le muret devant notre maison. Non loin, le martellement des sabots des chevaux contre le pavé inégal des rues me parvenait, couvrant le son du rire des enfants qui jouaient, se poursuivant mutuellement. Leur voix, leurs pas, les plaisanteries échangés, tout me parvenait, s'en devenait presque agaçant. Pas parce que je détestais le bruit, non, mais parce que leur présence me rappelait chaque instant que je ne pouvais jouer comme eux, avec eux.

Soupirant, je sautais de mon support, manquais de perdre l'équilibre en me réceptionnant. Devant moi, une dame avançait d'un pas précipité, me percuta. Réalisant sa maladresse, elle se retourna, me tendit sa main libre, l'autre occupée par un ravissant petit panier repli de pommes.

« -Pardon petit ! Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non, madame. » Je lui répondais poliment, relevant mon regard intimidé vers cette aimable personne.

Sitôt que mes yeux croisèrent les siens, elle se raidit, manquant de relâcher mes doigts. Comprenant sa réaction, je retirais de moi-même ma main, plongeant mes singulières irises vers le pavé. Elle bégaya quelques mots, s'éloigna précipitamment, comme poursuivie par le diable.

Pour garder contenance, j'ai pensé très fort à maman, et au joli manteau rapiécé qu'elle m'avait offert, lequel couvrait mes frêles épaules. Autour de moi, les gens du village s'éloignèrent sensiblement, déviant leur route de quelques pas, dessinant sans le voir un cercle invisible autour de mon indésirable personne. Tant pis, j'avais l'habitude. Ils faisaient toujours comme ça, les autres. Comme si ma présence les gênait. Mais ce n'était pas ma présence, le problème, juste ces yeux dégoutants, et les lumières, et les voix, et l'autre monde.

« - Eh, regardez ! C'est lui ! » A crié quelqu'un non loin de moi.

« -Espère de bizarre ! »

Les enfants qui jouaient à côté de la maison, je connaissais leur voix par cœur. Quand ils me voyaient, c'était fini. L'un d'eux a jeté un caillou vers moi, mais je l'ai évité, j'étais habile. L'habitude, je supposais. Sans me dégonfler, j'ai ramassé le projectile et je l'ai renvoyé vers lui, pour lui montrer que j'étais capable de me défendre. En vrai, je ne peux pas, parce que je suis tout fluet, même si je mange bien, et que je n'ose pas répondre quand on se moque de moi. Mais quand la pierre a tapé contre son épaule, le gamin a poussé un cri – vraisemblablement de peur – m'a jeté quelques mots blessants, puis s'est éloigné avec ses amis.

Moi je suis resté là sans savoir quoi faire, à regarder les gens autour qui m'évitaient. Je me sentais minuscule, au milieu de tout ce monde. Incroyablement insignifiant.

 _« -Ta place n'est pas parmi eux. »_

La voix est revenue, alors j'ai serré les poings, et je me sois éloigné. Moi aussi, j'ai fui. Les silhouettes n'ont pas insisté, et je me suis retrouvé tout seul.

xoxoxox

« -Je suis obligé, maman ?

-Ce sera plus simple comme ça, Léo. » A-t-elle répondu, alors qu'elle coiffait mes longues mèches brunes d'un geste nerveux. « On ne t'embêtera plus.

-D'accord … »

J'ai regardé vers le miroir, peu convaincu, sans voir grand-chose de mon reflet. Maman avait disposé mes cheveux devant mes irises, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse les remarquer, ni elles, ni leurs étranges secrets. Elle pensait qu'en cachant la source du problème, elle règlerait les miens.

Elle était gentille, maman. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je me moquais pas mal des gens du village, des enfants qui riaient dans mon dos, et du cercle qui se dessinait quand les villageois se tenaient loin de moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, non plus, que le vrai souci, c'était les voix qui m'embêtaient le soir, tous ces mots que je ne comprenais pas, qui me hantaient. Elle se serait fait trop de soucis, sinon.

« -Ils ne faut plus que les gens voient tes yeux, mon ange. Sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ?

-D'accord, maman.

-Jamais, Léo, jamais … »

Maman, parfois, elle a l'air ailleurs, elle répète les mêmes mots, et ses yeux me fixent sans me voir. C'est comme si son esprit partait. Je crois qu'elle a peur de me perdre, comme elle a perdu papa quand je suis né, à cause de la bête sauvage. C'est pour ça qu'elle me protège autant des autres villageois, ceux qui risquent de me faire du mal, de m'enlever à elle. Je sais qu'elle fait tout ça pour moi, alors je ne dis rien. Je veux être un gentil garçon, qui fait plaisir à maman. Comme ça elle sera heureuse et fière. Tant pis si j'y vois mal, avec les cheveux dans les yeux.

« -Personne ne te fera de mal, mon petit Léo. Personne … »

Elle a passé ses bras autour de moi, pour me serrer contre elle. Pas assez fort pour que ce soit douloureux, suffisamment pour que je me sente à l'abri dans son étreinte, comme si plus personne ne pouvait me faire de mal, pas même les voix dans ma tête. J'ai souris, faiblement, et je lui ai maladroitement rendue son câlin, de mes touts petits bras, pour la rassurer à mon tour. J'étais plus faible, mais moi aussi je voulais protéger maman.

Alors, pour la rassurer, j'ai continué à agir comme elle me l'avait demandé, pendant des années. Mes cheveux ont poussés, si bien qu'il est maintenant impossible d'apercevoir mes horribles irises sans que je ne décide de les montrer. C'est mieux comme ça. Les villageois m'évitent toujours, mais ils ne me font pas de mal, alors maman n'a plus peur. J'ai appris à vivre loin des autres, de tout. A être heureux comme ça, malgré l'autre monde, les silhouettes qui venaient le soir.

Et puis un jour, j'ai eu douze ans. Un jour, maman est partie au marché, pour trouver de quoi nous nourrir. Je l'ai attendue des heures, moi. Parce qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle reviendrait. Et que j'avais toujours fait confiance à maman.

xoxoxox

J'étais assis dans un coin de ma chambre, silencieux. Dehors, les grillons chantaient, parce que c'était la nuit, que tout le monde dormait. Les grillons chantent toujours quand le soleil se couche, et que les enfants rentrent. Peut-être que le bruit du village leur fait peur, le jour, qui sait ?

Autour de moi, tout était noir. Le lit, les murs, l'armoire, la table, tout. Tellement que je ne pouvais même pas voir les ombres qui leur échappait. Ma fenêtre été fermée – maman me répétait toujours de m'en occuper avant que la nuit ne tombe, pour éviter que les petits insectes ne viennent me déranger. Comme d'habitude, je l'avais écoutée. J'étais un bon garçon, un bon garçon qui voulait faire plaisir à maman.

Sauf qu'elle n'était toujours pas là.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce soir-là, les voix ne sont pas venues me déranger. Elles ont compris, peut-être, que j'avais déjà assez peur comme ça. Tellement que j'aurais crié, si elles s'étaient manifestées. Tout seul, dans une maison vie, je me contentais de regarder les lumières qui dansaient parfois sur le fond noir, les loupiottes de l'autre monde. Je tendais la main pour les attraper, sans succès. Elles n'existaient pas ici, je le savais bien. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'en tenir une entre mes doigts aurait suffi à les réchauffer, juste un peu.

C'était l'hiver, je me souviens. Il faisait froid.

« -Maman ? » J'ai dit, en croyant entendre un bruit non loin.

Personne ne m'a répondu. Je me suis levé, mes jambes tremblaient de peur, ce qui ne m'a pas empêché d'avancer à tâtons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. D'une main fébrile, j'ai abaissé la poignée, puis j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dehors, incertain. Personne. Je l'ai refermée, et j'ai sentir dans mon ventre comme une boule qui se formait, quelque chose de désagréable. Un monstre qui se gonflait, cherchant à sortir. C'était froid, glacial, même. Ce sentiment, je comprends, maintenant, que c'est ce que maman appelait l'inquiétude. Et je comprends également, par la même occasion, ce qu'elle ressentait chaque fois que je rentrais trop tard, tentant de cacher les bleus laissés par les autres enfants du village.

Je me suis à nouveau assis, devant la porte cette fois, en repliant mes genoux contre mon torse. Toujours pas de silhouette fantomatique, de murmures insensés. Puis, soudain, des pas, nombreux, d'abord éloignés, de plus en plus proches. J'ai pensé à maman, mais elle rentrait rarement accompagnée. Des mots ont suivis, bientôt. Définitivement, ce n'était pas ma mère.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? » A dit une voix grave d'homme.

« -Je sais pas, Fred. La police arrive, c'est eux qui s'en chargeront.

-Pourquoi c'est nous qu'on envoi le chercher …

-Faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge. De toute façon, ils le laisseront pas ici tout seul, sans parents.

-Qu'ils l'emmènent loin. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde, lui comme nous … »

Mon cœur s'est mis à tambouriner très fort dans ma poitrine, le monstre de glace grandissait. Quelque chose s'est coincé dans ma gorge, je ne pouvais plus avaler ma salive, ni respirer calmement. Pourquoi n'entendais-je pas la voix de maman ? C'était elle qui devait rentrer, pas les gens du village ! Eux, ils ne se préoccupaient jamais de moi, à moins de s'appliquer à m'éviter ! Mon corps s'est mis à trembler, comme s'il avait compris avant moi. Puis la porte s'est ouverte.

« -Petit ? Tu es là ? » Il s'est avancé avec sa lanterne, avant de me voir. « Léo … »

J'ai relevé mes ignobles irises vers lui, oubliant pour une fois de rabattre mes cheveux devant, comme maman le répétait toujours. L'homme s'est mordu la lèvre en les voyant, mais il ne m'a rien dit, par compassion sûrement. L'autre a simplement détourné le regard, sans cacher le dégout que je lui inspirais. J'ai tremblé, encore, et mes yeux se sont mouillés contre mon gré. Il ne parlait pas, mais je sentais, tout au fond de moi, quelque chose de terriblement douloureux, comme si la bête venait de percer une brèche dans mon corps.

« - Suis-nous, petit. » Il a repris, d'un ton calme.

Mais je n'ai pas réussi à me lever. Mes jambes, mes bras, et même mes yeux qui pleuraient ont refusé de m'obéir. Mon cœur s'est serré entre les griffes du monstre, et j'ai sangloté, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'avoir mal.

Je crois que j'ai compris tout seul, en les voyant, que maman ne reviendrait jamais.

xoxoxox

« -Vers quelle heure ta mère est-elle partie ?

-Dans l'après-midi.

-Tu pourrais être plus précis ?

-Non, monsieur. » J'ai ajouté, parce que j'étais poli. « Pardon. »

Les deux agents de police se sont regardés en soupirant. Je sentais bien qu'ils n'osaient pas insister, de peur que je ne m'effondre encore, comme quand les deux hommes sont venus me chercher. De toute façon, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Je ne regardais pas l'heure, moi, quand maman partait, j'attendais juste qu'elle revienne. Peut-être que j'aurais dû. Est-ce qu'elle serait rentrée, si j'avais fait plus attention à la pendule de la cuisine ?

« -Tu as de la famille, dans le village ? Des grands-parents qui vivraient un peu plus loin ?

-Je sais pas, monsieur. »

C'était vrai. Je ne savais pas, moi, si j'avais une famille en dehors de maman. Papa, il était mort, ça s'arrêtait là. Et concernant les grands parents, on en parlait jamais.

Comprenant qu'ils ne tireraient rien de moi, mes deux interlocuteurs ont brièvement parlé entre eux, indécis. Je me doutais bien de ce qui les préoccupait, j'entendais quelques brides de phrases. Personne, parmi les villageois, ne voulait me garder. Pas un seul n'aurait accepté de m'héberger. Après tout, quelle sorte de malheur aurais-je bien pu ramener avec moi, dans leur foyer ? Ma mère décédée, n'était-ce pas la preuve du danger que je représentais ? Les policiers, eux, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, puis-ce que je me cachais derrière mes cheveux.

Ils se sont mis à m'expliquer alors, calmement, pourquoi maman ne rentrerait plus jamais. Contrairement aux gens du village, l'homme qui me parlait ne me fuyait pas du regard. Il ne trahissait pas la moindre nervosité, s'adressait à moi d'une voix douce et posée. Il m'apprit comment, une fois la nuit tombée, on avait découvert le corps de maman dans une ruelle sombre, immobile, une plaie dégoulinante de sang taillée dans ses vêtements et sa chaire. Un poignard, sûrement. Qui ? Personne ne le savait. Ce pouvait être un voyou, puis-ce qu'on ne trouva pas près d'elle le panier qu'elle remplissait habituellement de fruits et de légumes.

Il a dit d'autre choses, je crois, mais je ne faisais plus attention. J'essayais d'imaginer la jolie robe bleue de maman, revenue rouge. Son visage paisible comme lorsqu'elle dormait. Je me suis senti mal à nouveau mais, bizarrement, je ne pouvais plus pleurer. Comme si quelque chose s'était cassé à l'intérieur de moi.

« -Ecoute, petit. » A commencé le second agent. « Nous allons rester quelques jours ici, le temps de trouver le responsable. Ça te dérange, si nous restons chez toi ? Il n'y a pas de place ailleurs. »

Je n'étais pas bête. Bien sûr que si, il y avait de la place ailleurs, à commencer par l'auberge du village. S'ils voulaient rester, c'était pour me surveiller, puisque que personne ne semblait décidé à le faire. Mais j'avais peur, tellement peur de la maison vide et des voix dans ma tête, que j'ai fait semblant de ne pas avoir compris. J'ai hoché la tête.

« -Merci. On s'occupera de trouver un endroit où t'amener quand tout sera fini. »

Je n'ai pas répondu. Ils pouvaient bien me trainer où ils voulaient, qui m'aurait retenu, ici ? Moi, je n'avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. Oui, plus rien qui puisse me donner envie de rester. Autant partir.

Comme pour récompenser ma docilité, l'homme a caressé mes cheveux, tout doucement. D'abord, je l'ai laissé faire, parce qu'il était gentil, quand même, ce type que je ne connaissais pas et qui insistait pour s'occuper de moi. Mais quand il a essayé de relever ma mèche, par curiosité, mon cœur a fait un bon et j'ai repoussé sa main, presque violement. Il m'a regardé sans comprendre sur le moment, mais je n'ai rien dit.

« Jamais, Léo, jamais » Elle répétait, maman. Je ne devais montrer mes yeux à personne.

xoxoxox

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, ce jour-là. Comment aurais-je pu ? Dans ma tête, l'image de maman morte, allongée sur le sol, ne cessait de me hanter. Parfois, je l'imaginais paisible, comme endormie. D'autre fois, son regard se tordait de douleur, exorbité, sa bouche déformée par un rictus de terreur, ses habits tachés de longs filets rouges. A quoi pensait-elle, avant de mourir ? A papa, qu'elle allait rejoindre ? A son petit ange, qu'elle laissait derrière elle ? A la peur qui la paralysait, la douleur qui la rongeait ? C'est vrai ça, à quoi on pense quand on meurt ?

C'est là qu'Ils sont revenus. Quand je croyais enfin m'en être débarrassé.

 _« -Tu viendras à nous, bientôt. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. »_

Je me suis figé. Pas encore cette voix ! Mes yeux, ce n'était pas assez, il fallait que les fantômes reviennent me hanter ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? J'en avais assez de tout ça, de ce monde que j'étais seul à voir, qui m'éloignait du mien ! Des lumières qui dansaient dans mes yeux ! De ces hommes qui me condamnaient à rester loin des autres !

« -Je ne veux pas de vous ! Laissez-moi ! » J'ai crié en me bouchant les oreilles, furieux de retrouver mon grain de folie.

Avant, je devais me taire, pour ne pas inquiéter maman. Elle aurait eu peur, sinon. Ses jolis yeux verts, il se serait teintés de dégout, comme ceux des gens du village. Mais maman, elle était morte ! Je pouvais bien crier, maintenant, hurler aux spectres de me laisser tranquille, elle ne serait plus jamais là pour l'entendre ! Alors j'ai répété ces mêmes mots, encore et encore, sans me soucier des agents de police dans la chambre adjacente. J'appuyais mes mains contre mes tempes du plus fort que je pouvais, mais c'était inutile, leurs paroles raisonnaient dans ma tête, issues du plus profond de mon esprit.

« -Allez-vous en ! » Je m'égosillais, d'une voix désespérée.

 _« -Nous sommes indissociables, toi, nous tous. Bientôt, tu nous rejoindras. Bientôt …_

-Non ! Je vous déteste ! Tout est de votre faute !

 _\- Bientôt …_

-Jamais ! »

J'aurais pu crier des heures comme ça, jusqu'à éteindre complètement ma voix, sans pouvoir les faire taire. Sans cesse, je leur répétais de partir, sans cesse, ils me promettaient nombre de choses que je ne pouvais comprendre. Et ce nom, ce nom qui revenait toujours, ces quatre lettres que je maudissais chaque fois un peu plus …

Finalement, les hommes de la police sont arrivés, interpellés par mes hurlements frénétiques. Ils m'ont attrapé alors que je me débattais comme un beau diable, suppliant pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, sans réaliser que les deux êtres qui me tenaient appartenaient bien au monde réel.

« -Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! » J'implorais, perdu entre deux mondes que je ne pouvais plus comprendre.

xoxoxox

« -Une lettre du Duc Nightray, t'es sûr ?

-On ne peut plus sûr. » Affirma l'agent de police, avant de tendre le papier qu'il venait de recevoir à son collègue, stupéfait.

« -La maison Fianna ... » murmura l'homme, déchiffrant un à un les mots de la missive. « Ça doit être une sorte d'orphelinat. Tu crois que ça lui conviendra ?

\- Ça fait deux jours qu'on cherche une famille pour ce gamin. » Il soupira, haussant les épaules. « Va savoir pourquoi le Duc s'intéresse à lui, moi je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Personne n'acceptera de le recueillir, ici. »

Je me cachais derrière la porte, je me souviens. C'était il y a quelques jours encore. Les deux étrangers parlaient, assis dans la cuisine, et moi je les espionnais. J'avais peur, je crois, de découvrir dans leur bouche des mots semblables à ceux des villageois lorsqu'ils croisaient ma route au hasard des rues. Au lieu de ça, je les trouvais en train de discuter de mon avenir. Moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le duc s'intéressait à moi, d'autant qu'aussi loin que je me souvenais, notre petit village n'avait jamais eu à faire à l'une des quatre grandes familles du pays. Mais je me moquais bien de ses intentions. Seul comptait l'opportunité qui se présentait de quitter enfin cet endroit.

C'est ainsi que, quelque jours plus tard, je me tenais là, debout face aux portes de la maison Fianna.

xoxoxox

Merci d'être passé lire, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les reviews font toujours plaisir et ça motive :)

On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite !


	2. To the beginning

Salut les gens ^^

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews que vous avez pris la peine de poster, ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire et ça motive à poursuivre. (Merci Breakzel, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par message). De même pour ceux qui lisent, j'ai rarement – jamais d'ailleurs – eu autant de vues sur une fanfic. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire :)

Je remercie également Syln qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre ! *fait coucou* (vous verriez les fautes que je laisse même après plusieurs relectures …) Le résultat ci-dessus, vous l'avez en partie grâce à elle :3

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, si ce n'est que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus intéressant, c'est plus un « début » qui sert à présenter Léo tel qu'il est au moment où la fanfic débute vraiment. La suite sera plus travaillée.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

To the beginning

Innocemment, j'avais d'abord cru que la vie loin du village serait plus facile. Pourtant, deux ans après mon arrivée, mon existence se révélait toujours similaire à celle que je menais autrefois. Je persistais à m'isoler dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, caché dans l'ombre d'une étagère, comme jadis au fond du jardin. Les autres enfants n'étaient pas méchants, bien au contraire. Il régnait ici une ambiance douce et chaleureuse, animée par les rires des plus jeunes et l'amour presque maternel que nous portaient les servantes engagées par la famille Nightray. Mais je ne voulais plus, ne pouvais plus m'approcher des autres. Je n'aurais su l'expliquer, seulement, leur présence me perturbait. Leurs regards brillants, les paroles sucrées que nous offraient Louise et Maria lorsqu'elles nous réconfortaient, les tendres réprimandes d'Eliza, la plus âgée de nos bienfaitrices, et ces liens invisibles qui semblaient relier chacun des membres de notre « nouvelle » famille … Ces liens qui m'étranglaient. Je préférais vivre loin des autres.

Et puis, il y avait toutes ces questions autour de moi, questions qui ne cessaient de se multiplier face à mes refus persistants.

 _« Pourquoi tu caches tes yeux ? »_

 _« Tu viens d'où ? »_

 _« C'est vrai que tu veux pas que Louise elle coupe tes cheveux ? »_

 _« Comment t'as perdu tes parents ? »_

 _« On voit pas ton visage si t'es coiffé comme ça, pourquoi tu te caches ? »_

Mécaniquement, je passais mes doigts sous ma franche au souvenir de leurs interrogations, veillant à ne pas écarter maladroitement les mèches folles qui dissimulaient mes odieuses iris. Une barrière entre moi et l'autre monde. Mon index glissa le long de mes traits, redessinant mon nez fin, la peau lisse de mes joues. Puis je rabattis ma main sur le livre que je tenais, reprenant ma lecture.

« -James, je sais que t'es là ! »

C'était une des gamines de l'orphelinat qui criait. Sans mal, je reconnus la voix de Mona, la dernière arrivée, présente depuis presque un mois. Une jeune enfant encore renfermée, marquée par les brusques événements qui l'avaient amenée ici, mais qui s'était aisément liée avec les autres orphelins. Son regard d'or brun parsemé de malice séduisait les membres de notre famille factice, autant que ses manières timides et maladroites. James, qu'elle appelait, passait souvent son temps en sa compagnie, pour ce que j'avais pu en voir. Ils se cachaient dans la grande bâtisse, tantôt dans les chambres de leurs « frères et sœurs », tantôt dans les cuisines, parfois sous l'escalier, agaçants les servants trop occupés. Néanmoins, ils n'entraient jamais dans la bibliothèque – cette pièce n'intéressait personne, hormis moi. C'était mon repère, en quelque sorte. Les autres le savaient. Apparemment, Mona ne l'avait pas encore intégré.

« -James ? » Elle s'approchait dangereusement, je n'aimais pas ça. « Trouvé ! J'étais sûre qu - »

Contournant l'étagère qui me dissimulait, elle s'avança vers moi d'un pas vif avant de s'arrêter net, réalisant son erreur. Mal à l'aise, je me repliais immédiatement, rabattant mes genoux contre mon torse, mon livre posé près de moi – refermé dans la précipitation, si bien que j'en avais perdu la page. A voir son regard incertain, intimidé, je me doutais que je ne devais pas lui sembler bien accueillant. Seulement, je ne savais pas comment faire, moi, pour paraitre amical et bienveillant. Faire fuir les autres, c'était plus simple que de les attirer.

« -T'es Léo, c'est ça ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix réservée, ses mains croisées dans son dos en signe d'embarras.

« -Oui.

-Je t'ai dérangé ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle m'avait dérangé. J'avais même perdu la page de mon livre, à cause de sa soudaine intervention. Seulement, j'étais encore suffisamment bien élevé pour ne pas lui faire remarquer ouvertement l'imbécillité de ses propos. Je me doutais bien, par ailleurs, qu'elle posait la question pour rompre le malaise sitôt instauré par ma simple présence. Alors, je m'efforçais de sourire, chassant l'interrogation d'un geste de la main, comme si je balayais ses remords. Pourtant, mon corps restait inlassablement crispé, mes muscles tendus, mes doigts presque tremblants tant cette présence incongrue me perturbait. Le malaise planait, je décidais de le rompre en quelques mots.

« -Tu cherches James ? » Je tenais peut-être une occasion de la chasser sans la vexer. « Je ne l'ai pas vu ici, mais il se cache souvent sous l'escalier qui mène au dortoir, entre les premières marches et l'armoire où Eliza range la trousse de soin.

-T-tu crois ? » Bégaya la gamine, ses lèvres pincées en une moue hésitante.

Je hochais la tête, favorisant le geste à la parole, laquelle me coutait face aux autres. Mais, déchantant de mes espoirs, je remarquais que la jeune fille persistait à rester près de moi, m'observant à la dérobée. Ses yeux glissaient d'un livre à un autre, s'attardant chaque fois sur ma personne, sans jamais y demeurer. Avait-elle peur du discret jeune homme de la bibliothèque, ou hésitait-elle au contraire à me poser toutes ces questions qui brulaient les lèvres de ses petits compagnons ?

« -Tu veux pas venir avec nous ? Lâcha-t-elle finalement de son timbre fluet, arrêtant enfin ses petits yeux bruns pâle vers moi.

« - Je ne préfère pas.

-Pourquoi ? »

La proposition m'aurait certainement touché, si elle n'avait pas accentué mon malaise. Je ne voulais pas jouer avec les autres. Pas plus que je ne désirais rester au milieu d'eux, seulement leur parler. Je ne méprisais pas ces frères et sœurs imposés, cependant, il me semblait impossible de les aimer comme j'aurais dû. Peut-être était-ce la faute des gamins du village. A moins que le problème ne vienne de moi, tout simplement. Comme un jouet défectueux, incapable de fonctionner à l'instar de ses semblables. Je ne savais pas, et à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir. Je me sentais bien, seul, ça me suffisait.

Mais le propre des enfants, loin de s'arrêter aux réponses qu'on leur offrait, c'était d'en demander toujours plus. De vraies petites fouines.

« -Je n'ai pas très envie de jouer à ça, Mona. » Lui répondis-je gentiment, malgré l'angoisse qui me malmenait.

« -Ah … Mais on peut changer de jeu, si tu veux. Je suis sûre que les autres –

-Je ne veux pas jouer tout court. » La coupais-je, plus ferme.

Elle du comprendre que je désirais rester seul – à moins que mon ton ne l'ai intimidée –car elle recula de quelques pas, acquiesçant sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'intruse marmonna quelques vagues excuses, désolée de m'avoir dérangé alors que je dévorais mon livre, puis fila dans demander son reste. Aussitôt, la tension qui régnait s'apaisa, et je soupirais de soulagement, récupérant mon trésor avant de traquer la page perdue.

Je ne doutais pas des bonnes intentions de la petite nouvelle, Mona était une enfant adorable, même si parfois trop curieuse. Mais cette affection qu'ils tentaient, en toute bonté, de me transmettre, m'étouffait aujourd'hui autant que les moqueries d'autrefois.

xoxoxox

Un sourire se peignit sur mon visage, alors que les premières notes s'élevaient dans la pièce, comme un fantôme, omniprésentes et insaisissables. Cette mélodie accompagnait mes gestes, murmurant chaque fois que mes doigts effleuraient les touches de l'instrument. Je jouais sans me soucier du monde autour de moi, des plus jeunes venus m'écouter, attroupés dans le couloir sous le regard amusé de Louise, de la pluie qui fredonnait dehors, des chuchotements échangés quand à mon talent pour le piano.

Inutile de le nier, je jouais bien, très bien même. Oh, je ne prétendais pas non plus m'élever au rang des grands virtuoses de notre temps, on trouvait certainement mieux que moi ailleurs, quelque part dans le monde. Mais je me savais capable de maîtriser des morceaux plutôt complexes, découverts dans les vieux manuels qui traînaient sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Je n'avais rien à envier aux aristocrates élevés dans de riches familles, qui suivaient depuis tous petits les leçons de leurs précepteurs.

Le chant du piano s'éteignit finalement, laissant place au silence lourd d'admiration de mon auditoire dissimulé. Tant qu'ils demeuraient dans le couloir, leur présence ne me dérangeait pas, nous n'avions pas à parler. Aucune tension, aucun malaise, aucune trace de ce poids qui m'oppressait. Jouer, c'était encore le seul moyen qu'il me restait pour communiquer avec eux, leur faire plaisir, sans qu'il ne m'en coûte.

Distraitement, je baladais mes doigts le long des touches, sans chercher à les faire chanter, seulement admiratif de la qualité de l'objet. La maison Fianna n'était pas l'endroit le plus luxueux du monde, certes, mais l'argent accordé par la famille Nightray nous assurait un bon niveau de vie, ainsi que quelques petits privilèges, comme une bibliothèque plutôt garnie et cette salle de musique que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Je me souvenais clairement de mes premiers pas dans ladite pièce, quelques jours après mon arrivée. L'envie de faire connaissance avec cet art dont ma mère me parlait, petit. Elle me racontait, parfois, que ses propres parents aimaient jouer quelques morceaux rudimentaires, son père ayant hérité d'un instrument semblable à celui qui se tenait face à moi, de la part d'un tiers. Mais, contraint par la pauvreté qui les malmenait tout autant que nous, ils l'avaient revendu.

Si j'avais d'abord approché mon compagnon musical en souvenir de celle que je venais de perdre, j'étais réellement tombé amoureux de la mélodie qu'il libérait.

« -Le repas est prêt ! » S'écria soudain Maria de sa voix ensoleillée. « Dépêchez-vous, il n'y en aura pas assez pour les retardataires ! »

Elle mentait, bien sûr. Maria jouait sur la crédulité des plus jeunes pour gagner quelques précieuses minutes. Chaque fois, elle se moquait d'eux. Chaque fois, ils s'attroupaient autour de la table d'un pas précipité, piaillant qu'ils étaient les premiers et devaient être servi en conséquences. Il ne restait que moi, assis devant mon étrange ami, à profiter du peu de solitude que m'offrait ce lieu.

Songeur, je me levais pour rejoindre l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, admirant la pluie qui régnait, dehors, ruisselant le long des carreaux. J'aimais ce temps. Simple et beau, comme la musique.

« -Tu viens, Léo ? »

Louise, toujours dans le couloir, m'observait depuis le seuil de la pièce, demeurant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux aux couleurs de l'automne retenus par un large ruban blanc, elle tenait entre ses bras un paquet de linge proprement plié, dont le parfum frai s'élevait jusqu'à moi. Je me tournais poliment vers elle, lui adressant un sourire discret, hésitant, sans savoir comment repousser son invitation. Manger avec les autres, au milieu de ce petit monde remuant et bruyant, suffisait à me couper l'appétit. Je ne m'estimais pas trop précieux pour partager leur compagnie, je préférais seulement les cadres solitaires aux foules d'enfants bavards.

« -Je n'ai pas très faim, ce matin.

-Il reste une place tout au bout de la table. » Insista-t-elle, certainement soucieuse de ma santé.

Elle savait, depuis le temps qu'elle s'occupait de moi, combien la présence des autres m'incommodait. Je devais lui reconnaitre qu'elle portait un respect appréciable à ce détail, ne me forçant jamais à me joindre aux jeux des bambins, me laissant également veiller tard dans la bibliothèque malgré les règles de la maison. J'essayais, en retour, de ne pas me montrer trop difficile lorsqu'elle me demandait quelque chose.

Cette fois, je décidais d'obéir docilement, rejoignant la salle à manger, incertain. La jeune femme ne m'avait pas menti, il restait bien une place à l'écart, dans un coin de la table.

xoxoxox

Depuis la mort de ma mère, et la nuit qui suivit, les voix dans ma tête s'étaient tues. La faute à mon déménagement improvisé ou à mes suppliques désespérées, je me posais parfois la question sans m'attarder dessus. Certains jours, je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé ces spectres mortifiants, trompé par la solitude et le besoin vital de contact humain que le village me refusait. Mais les lueurs obstruant mon regard me rappelait cet autre monde inconnu, dont je restais le seul habitant. Tantôt, fermant les yeux, je visualisais encore l'étendue d'encre, la cage de nuit autour de moi, les lucioles dansant dans les airs, cet univers palpable qui me suivait partout où j'allais, sans que je ne puisse l'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il demeurait vide. J'avais chassé ces incommodantes silhouettes.

Cependant, je ne parlais de mon secret à personne. Comme mes yeux, je le cachais presque jalousement. Aujourd'hui encore, je pouvais entendre ma mère répéter ces mots qu'elle prononçait comme une prière, ses longs doigts coiffant méthodiquement ma sombre tignasse. « Jamais, Léo, Jamais … »

Jamais, maman. Je te l'ai promis.

« -Comment vont les enfants, en ce moment ?

-Ils se portent à merveille, monsieur ! »

Encore lui. Brusquement tiré de mes pensées par ces voix incongrues – mais bien réelles, au contraire de mes fantômes – je prêtais une oreille plus attentive à la conversation qui se jouait tout près de moi. Les deux interlocuteurs discutaient paisiblement des petits habitants qui peuplaient la maison, un échange somme toute banal, qui m'inspirait pourtant quelques désagréables pressentiments. Discret, je jetais un coup d'œil derrière la porte de la bibliothèque, prêt à filer au moindre regard dans ma direction.

Pas d'erreur de ma part, il s'agissait bien de cet homme qui venait parfois nous rendre visite. Si je ne savais rien de son nom, son physique seul suffisait à marquer les mémoires. Une expression fixe, vide, terrifiante, un visage factice qui dissimulait bien plus qu'il ne montrait. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière lui donnaient un aspect rigide et strict, autant que l'hideux vêtement qui lui collait au corps.

« -N'hésitez pas à revenir ! » L'enjoignit Maria, accompagnant ses mots de son sourire radieux.

« Ne revenez jamais, plutôt … » Pensais-je très fort, adressant un regard méprisant – et bien caché – à cet inconnu. Vraiment, il ne m'inspirait rien qui vaille. Autour de lui se dégageait comme une atmosphère pesante, maladive, autant que cette expression qui semblait gravée sur sa peau. Comment notre gouvernante pouvait-elle s'adresser ainsi à cet homme, jouant de sa voix guillerette ? Ne sentait-elle donc pas l'ombre malsaine qui planait sur son passage ?

Soupirant, je retournais à mes occupations, saisissant le livre qui m'accaparait auparavant – le premier tome du Chevalier Saint, une saga populaire après de certains de mes « frères et sœurs ». Néanmoins, la lecture même ne suffit à chasser le désagréable sentiment qui me tourmentait.

xoxoxox

Lors de notre dernière entrevue, j'avais pensé que Mona comprendrait mon besoin de solitude d'elle-même, en l'observant filer hors de la bibliothèque. Chacun ici savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas m'approcher. Non pas que je fus particulièrement agressif, ni mauvais avec cette famille factice, mais je chassais les autres, d'abord par quelques phrases polies, puis plus froidement pour les plus insistants. Passés quelques échanges, les plus courageux me laissaient tranquille, ne m'approchant qu'en cas de nécessité.

Apparemment, la jeune fille faisait preuve de plus de détermination que ses semblables. Elle revint un matin, alors que j'attaquais le troisième tome de ma nouvelle saga.

« -Léo ?

-Oui, Mona ? »

Dissimulant mon agacement derrière un énième sourire forcé, je redressais la tête, prenant soin de marquer la page de l'ouvrage avant de le refermer. Hors de question de la perdre une seconde fois pour la même personne. Face à moi, la nouvelle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitante, son regard particulièrement obnubilé par le sol sous ses pas. Je devinais, à son attitude, les questions qu'elle comptait me poser. Tous l'avaient fait avant elle, nombre le feraient après.

Je me demandais, parfois, si je ne préférais pas les moqueries imbéciles des enfants du village aux questions sans pudeur des orphelins.

« -Je peux voir tes yeux, dis ?

-Non. » Répondis-je fermement, soupirant.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je viens de te dire non. »

J'estimais qu'il était encore de mon droit de pouvoir refuser pareille demande, sans avoir à me justifier. Par ailleurs, l'insistance de l'enfant éveillait en moi un sentiment désagréable, lequel ébranlait mon calme légendaire. Une envie brusque de renvoyer l'inquisitrice par le moyen de mots plus violents que ceux que j'employais à l'accoutumée. Mais la gamine ne sembla pas remarquer ce changement – ou bien sa curiosité se révélait-elle plus forte que son respect pour ses frères et sœurs.

« -Pourquoi tu veux pas les montrer ? C'est pas jolie, les cheveux devant le visage, comme ça.

-Justement, ce n'est pas fait pour. »

J'éludais sa question, exaspéré par sa persévérance. Qu'elle la consacre à d'autres buts que ma propre personne, nous en sortirions tous les deux bien plus heureux.

Décidant de mettre un terme à cet échange déjà viens trop long à mon gout, je me saisis de mon ouvrage, laissant mon index glisser le long de la tranche jusqu'à retrouver la page désirée, ravalant les mots abjectes qui me brulaient la langue. Ne comprenant pas le message implicite, à savoir une invitation silencieuse à déguerpir, Mona s'avança timidement, avant de s'asseoir à ma hauteur. Peut-être espérait-elle ainsi croiser mon singulier regard, en vain, impossible de gagner contre mon imposante tignasse.

« -Tu veux pas être présentable pour la visite de Claude et Ernest ? »

Je tiquais à ces mots. Leur visite … En effet, il arrivait parfois, assez régulièrement, que les ainés de la famille Nightray viennent prendre des nouvelles de la maison Fianna. Une formalité, après tout, leur père s'occupait de financer les lieux, il se devait de veiller au bon fonctionnement de l'orphelinat. Seulement, au même titre que les venues de l'homme à l'expression fixe, l'arrivée de ces deux aristocrates ne m'inspirait pas confiance. S'ils ne dégageaient pas la même aura malsaine, le moindre de leurs gestes dégoulinaient d'une hypocrisie écœurante. A en donner la nausée, vraiment. Rien d'appréciable.

« -Ma tenue leur importe peu.

-Mais –

\- Mona … » Passablement agacé, je stoppais ma lecture pour lui répondre franchement, peut-être un peu trop. « Je préfère rester seul. Va jouer avec les autres. »

Surprise, la jeune enfant se mordit la lèvre, visiblement vexée – blessée ? – par mes mots. Je me doutais qu'ils ne seraient pas agréables à entendre, mais il arrivait un moment où la manière douce ne suffisait plus, d'autant que j'estimais ce renvoi plus doux que les sentiments tumultueux que m'inspirait mon interlocutrice. Je regrettais l'expression triste qui se peignit sur son visage, la manière dont ses adorables iris brunes chutèrent vers le sol, déçues, tandis qu'elle se relevait, mais je ne la retins pas pour autant. Alors, d'une voix fluette, la petite m'attaqua une dernière fois sous un angle des plus déstabilisants.

« -Tu nous aimes pas, Léo ? »

Pris de court par cette interrogation, je demeurais sans voix, un instant, incapable de lui répondre. Je ne les aimais pas ? Jamais l'un d'entre eux ne m'avait posé pareille question. Je pensais, innocemment, que l'idée leur importaient peu, tout comme elle ne m'effleurait pas. Ne recevait-il pas suffisamment d'affection de la part des domestiques qui veillaient sur nous, sans compter celle qu'ils partageaient mutuellement ? Pourquoi venir me voir moi, si c'était en quête d'attention ? Elle ne trouverait rien de ce genre auprès de l'adolescent introverti tapis dans sa bibliothèque.

« -Là n'est pas la question. Je préfère rester seul, c'est tout. »

Abattue par cette réponse fort peu satisfaisante, elle tourna les talons, fila hors du repère sans demander son reste. Qu'elle parte, elle serait mieux avec les autres.

Je ne détestais pas Mona, loin de là. Pas plus que James, Thomas, Jane, tout le reste de notre étrange famille. De même, je ne désirais pas les blesser, et l'expression peinée de l'intruse éveillait en moi quelques regrets que j'aurais volontiers fait taire. Pour autant, leur présence m'incommodait, à l'instar de leurs questions. Les liens entre eux, ceux qu'ils tentaient de nouer avec moi, m'apparaissaient comme de dangereuses menaces qu'il me fallait éviter, et ça, je n'aurais su l'expliquer. Peut-être ne savais-je tout simplement pas y faire avec les enfants.

Avec les enfants, et avec le reste du monde.

Enfermé dans cet univers de solitude, je m'attardais dans mes mondes fictifs jusqu'à ce que tombe la nuit, brille la lune. Maria vint me chercher pour prendre part au repas, mais m'accorda en contrepartie quelques heures supplémentaires passées à dévorer ces ouvrages qui me fascinaient. Ces histoires fantasques suffirent à calmer la boule de colère qui s'était logée dans mon ventre.

xoxoxox

Ernest et Claude sont venus, comme toujours.

Ce jour-là, j'avais troqué ma paisible bibliothèque pour les murmures dansants du piano, répétant encore et encore un nouveau morceau que je m'efforçais d'apprendre. Plus complexe que les autres, il me posait quelques problèmes, aucun cependant que je ne pus surmonter au prix d'efforts acharnés. Patiemment, je déchiffrais encore et encore les mêmes notes, mon doigt glissant le long de la partition, alors que la mélodie s'imprimait dans un coin de mon esprit. Fredonnant l'air, enfin satisfait, je me tournais à nouveaux vers mon compagnon musical, effleurant l'océan de touche avant de les faire siffler. Non loin, les pas des petits curieux raisonnaient. J'en comptais trois, et remarquais du coin de l'œil les mèches blondes de James qui dépassaient du cadre de la porte.

Puis la voix de Louise retentit, nous surprenant tous.

« -Les enfants, Messires Claude et Ernest sont arrivés, venez les saluer ! »

Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre me révéla la présence du fiacre en approche, lequel serpentait le long de la route qui menait à notre demeure. La jeune femme ne mentait pas. Soupirant, je me levais à contre cœur, prêt à jouer encore la comédie des salutations. Si les enfants se réjouissaient réellement de la venue de leurs bienfaiteurs – sans eux, nous dormirions tous à la lueur des étoiles, perdus dans les sombres ruelles de Reveil et ses villages alentours, lesquels grouillaient de dangers plus malsains les uns que les autres – je n'éprouvais aucun plaisir face à cette sournoise mascarade.

J'étais certain qu'ils nous méprisaient.

Comme convenu, les deux hommes entrèrent, nous adressèrent leurs paroles suintantes d'hypocrisie, s'abreuvant de l'admiration qui découlaient du regard de notre fratrie. Leurs yeux brillants de fierté, soulignée par leur expression dégoulinant d'arrogance, m'insupportais. Eux, en revanche, je les détestais franchement. Ces visages dédaigneux, ce mépris dissimulé sous un amas de faux semblants … L'aristocratie sous sa forme la plus repoussante.

A les fixer ainsi, je craignais parfois que mon indomptable tignasse même ne suffise à dissimiler toute la rancœur qui luisait dans mes yeux. Finalement, après quelques beaux discours à notre égard, les invités s'isolèrent en compagnie de nos surveillantes, qui se chargeaient de leur compter notre quotidien, rapportant tant les joyeuses nouvelles que les problèmes que nous posions.

Je me demandais, parfois, si Louise, Maria et Eliza leur parlait de la teigne cachée au fond de la bibliothèque qui refusait de se mêler aux autres enfants. Sûrement. Je n'embêtais personne, mais mon isolement excessif les inquiétait. J'aurais aimé leur dire qu'il n'était nullement utile pour elles de se soucier de ce genre de détail, mais si elles s'efforçaient de ne pas me déranger, je doutais qu'elles comprenaient vraiment les sentiments qui m'animaient. Comment l'auraient-elles pu ? Moi-même, à vrai dire, je m'y perdrais.

« - … votre visite, les enfants sont toujours ravis de vous voir.

-C'est tout à fait naturel, c'est aussi notre rôle de prendre soin de ces orphelins. »

Logé dans un coin de la salle de musique, je pouvais entendre la voix de nos visiteurs se mêlant à celle de nos bienfaitrices, lesquelles remerciaient les deux jeunes hommes pour leur visite, à en croire leurs propos. Apparemment, l'entretient n'avait pas duré. Tant mieux, plus tôt quitteraient-ils la pièce, plus vite pourrais-je reprendre mes activités. Si j'acceptais de jouer pour le plaisir de mes à priori frères et sœurs – tout du moins ne les chassais-je pas lorsqu'ils m'écoutaient – je refusais de m'exécuter en présence des aristocrates. Eux ne respecteraient pas la règle tacite qu'il existait entre moi et mes cadets, l'interdiction de franchir la porte de cette pièce alors que je m'y trouvais. Pire, fiers paons qu'ils étaient, ils profiteraient certainement de l'occasion pour confronter leur talent au mien.

Je ne jouais pas pour me confronter à ces gens de la noblesse, ni pour nourrir mon égo au moyen de l'admiration des plus impressionnables. J'aimais seulement sentir la musique s'élever autour de moi, m'accompagner, m'emporter loin de ce monde, loin de moi-même. Cela, ils ne pouvaient le comprendre.

« -Comment se porte messire Elliot ? » demanda respectueusement Maria, retardant les deux indésirables.

« -Il se porte à merveille, comme toujours ! » S'exclama Ernest, dont je devinais aisément le sourire fier animant soudain son minois.

« -Louise m'a raconté que vous lui cherchiez un valet, depuis son quatorzième anniversaire. » Poursuivit la servante, enjouée. « Avez-vous enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui convienne ?

-Hélas … » Le paon haussa les épaules, soupirant. « Nous lui avons présenté nombre de candidats mais personne ne semble lui convenir. Elliot est exigeant. »

Rien d'étonnant pour un gamin de la haute société. S'il ressemblait à ses ainés, je ne doutais pas que son arrogance compliquait particulièrement la tâche d'Ernest et Fred. Dieu merci, il nous épargnait sa visite. A les entendre louer ses prouesses lors de leurs venues – escrimeur hors pair, musicien talentueux, j'en passais – l'égo du garçon devait gonfler sous les louanges qu'on lui vouait à longueur de journée. Néanmoins, et malgré mes appréhensions je devais avouer que le cadet de la famille Nightray m'intriguais tout de même. Si je comprenais l'absence des deux intrus, à savoir Vincent et Gil, qui s'attiraient les foudres de nos invités de par leur simple existence, celle d'Elliot ne s'expliquait pas. Peut-être le pianiste, gavé par les compliments de sa fratrie, s'estimait-il trop précieux pour s'attarder sur notre pathétique existence ?

Par un étrange hasard, Maria exprima soudainement la pensée qui me traversait l'esprit, par le biais de mots bien plus respectueux.

« -Pourquoi ne l'emmèneriez-vous pas lors de votre prochaine visite ? Les enfants entendent tellement parler de lui, sa venue les égayerait à coup sûr !

-Je n'en doute pas. » Répliqua le blond d'une voix songeuse.

Je l'imaginais, échangeant un regard entendu avec Fred. Exposer leur trésor, ils ne demandaient que ça, à n'en pas douter. Le reste de leur conversation fut brève, parsemée de formules convenues, politesse excessive, avant que le duo d'aristocrates ne se décide finalement à quitter la maison. Comme pour m'assurer de leur départ, je suivais du regard la progression du fiacre ondoyait le long de la route, s'effaçant peu à peu de mon champ de vision. Sitôt que le véhicule eut disparu du paysage, je retrouvais mon sourire serein et me saisit de ma partition, reprenant mes répétitions.

xoxoxox

Les semaines filèrent, sans que Mona ne revienne me titiller. Satisfais, je m'isolais chaque jour dans mon repère, caché entre deux rayons couverts de volumes, comme un fantôme affilié à ces lieux. « Le fantôme de la bibliothèque », tel était le sobriquet dont m'affublait James, dès lors qu'on parlait de moi. Louise le réprimandait lorsqu'il me nommait ainsi devant les autres bambins, mais à vrai dire, le surnom ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il n'était pas méchant, cet enfant aimait juste attirer l'attention sur lui, peu importe par quelle bêtise il la gagnait.

Confortablement installé dans mon antre, je dévorais, comme à mon habitude, l'ouvrage entre mes mains, une histoire parmi tant d'autres qui dormaient sur les étagères. A mon grand regret, j'avais vite constaté l'absence des tomes de la saga du Chevalier Saint passé le septième ouvrage. Dommage. Cependant, ce triste constat ne m'empêcha pas de m'adonner à mon activité favorite.

Ainsi me trouvais-je nonchalamment appuyé contre une étagère quelconque, assis à même le sol froid, mon coude soutenu par une pile de livres intrigants que j'avais moi-même composé, lorsqu'une voix nouvelle me tira soudain de ma lecture. Une tonalité jusqu'alors inconnue, bien loin du timbre encore aiguë de mes cadets, un soupçon intriguée, coupa brutalement court à la phrase que je déchiffrais.

« -Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Agacé, je me redressais pour faire face à celui qui osait me déranger. Aussitôt, mon regard croisa, au travers du rideau de mèches folles, deux fragments azurés brillants de question face à mon étrange personne. Un visage bien dessiné, ni trop fin ni trop carré, décoré d'une tignasse d'un blond sombre qui rappelait sans mal celle d'Ernest. Un air inquisiteur souligné par des traits durs, ceux d'une personne dont la patiente ne devait pas porter bien loin. Son minois encore juvénile m'indiquait qu'il n'était pas plus âgé que moi, sinon de peu de jours.

Sa tenue me répondit avant même que je ne l'interroge quant à son identité. A n'en pas douter, je faisais face au petit dernier de la fratrie des Nightray.

xoxoxox

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, qu'il vous ait plus ou non, tout est bon à prendre pour s'améliorer (Je ne suis pas susceptible, promis !)

Concernant le titre, pour les plus curieux, c'est celui d'une chanson que j'écoutais en écrivant, « To the beginning » de Kalafina. Le principe n'est pas spécialement original, mais je n'avais pas d'idée particulière, et celle-là correspondait bien au chapitre.


	3. Grief

Salut les gens !

Ce nouveau chapitre aura mis plus de temps à sortir, mais vacances. Puis il est long en plus. (A la base, je voulais des chapitres plus courts, genre 3000 / 3500 mots pour couper avec ce que j'avais fait avant. Mais je ne suis pas capable de faire court, je vais finir par m'y résigner. J'aime m'étaler et détailler ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Par ailleurs, il y aura certainement plus de chapitre que ce que j'avais prévu à la base.)

Encore une fois, merci à Syln pour la correction *fait coucou* ^^ ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas des fautes que je laisse passer.

Sinon, comme pour les précédents, j'espère que ça vous plaira :3 Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dessus. (Et tant que j'y pense, merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent ! Ça motive et ça aide à s'améliorer.)

C'est tout pour cette fois, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Grief

« -Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il semblait que le livre entre mes mains ne suffisait à répondre à la question de l'intrus soudainement apparu dans mon sanctuaire. Agacé, je tournais la page qui m'accaparait, pris soigneusement le temps de terminer ce passage, particulièrement prenant - bien que la présence incongrue de ce nouvel arrivant me gâchait le plaisir que j'éprouvais à déchiffrer ces quelques lignes - puis daignait enfin m'adresser au garçon, sans chercher à lui dissimuler mon fort mécontentement.

« - Ça se voit, non ? »

Sans lever les yeux de mon trésor, je poursuivis ma lecture, attendant patiemment que le parasite s'en aille de son propre chef. Sa présence m'incommodait, à l'instar de celle de ma fratrie. Je sentais, sans même l'observer, ses iris azurées plantées sur ma personne, inquisitrices, me détaillant sous toutes les coutures. Il n'avait ni la réserve de mes cadets les plus timides, ni le respect qu'appliquaient Louise et Maria, ce qui m'exaspérait passablement. Loin de fuir, comme je l'aurais voulu, il demeurait interdit face à moi, d'abord sans voix sous le coup de la surprise. Qu'attendait-il pour déguerpir ?

Au contraire de mes espérance, le jeune homme frappa fièrement son torse de son poing, lequel tremblait – mon dédain le marquait à ce point ? – avant de s'exprimer de vive voix, apparemment inconscient du problème qu'il me posait.

« - J-je suis Elliot Nightray ! »

Comme je l'avais deviné. Hormis sa tenue plus qu'éloquente – aucun des pauvres orphelins que nous étions n'aurait pu se vêtir ainsi, paré de ses tissus luxueux couteux à n'en pas douter – que j'observais du coin de l'œil, personne ici n'osait pénétrer dans mon antre pour me déranger ouvertement, encore moins par le biais d'une question aussi aberrante. Sans me tourner vers cet importun invité, je l'invitais poliment, selon moi, à quitter les lieux.

\- « Et alors ? » Lâchais-je, d'un ton clairement agacé. « Pour être plus clair, tu me distrais. Tu ne vois pas que je lis ?

-Q-quoi ?

\- Ou, comme le personnage principal de ce livre, tu ne vas pas me lâcher tant que je ne me mettrai pas à genoux devant toi pour te baiser les pieds ? » Ajoutais-je sarcastique.

Je doutais fort que l'histoire d'Héloïse – que je tenais entre mes mains, un récit relatant la vie de la précédemment nommée au sein de la haute société - lui soit un tant soit peu familière. Néanmoins, je pu admirer, au travers du rideau sauvage qui dissimulait mes singulières prunelles, l'expression outrée qui déformait son visage, pourtant si fier quelques instants auparavant. A croire qu'il tombait des nues. J'aurais parié, pourtant, sur l'évidence de mon activité dans une telle pièce. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce que je mette de côté mon petit monde pour l'honneur de sa présence ? Apparemment, il n'avait rien à envier à son aîné, lequel trainait certainement autour des autres orphelins en quête de flatteries. Qu'il aille le rejoindre, je ne poserais pas mon livre juste pour ses beaux yeux.

Cependant, à le voir ainsi figé, cet air bête sur le visage, j'élevais à nouveau la voix dans l'espoir de le voir enfin filer.

-« Tu m'ennuis vraiment, tu sais ?

-Tu n'as pas vu que je suis un noble ? » Cria-t-il soudainement, reprenant vie. « Regarde-moi, enfoiré ! »

Avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, je me trouvais tiré de ma position initiale par une poigne ferme, enroulée autour de ma frêle épaule, laquelle me forçait à me redresser pour faire face à l'intrus. Mon corps entier se crispa, violemment cogné contre l'étagère. Jamais, depuis deux ans que je vivais ici, terré dans les recoins de l'orphelinat, jamais personne n'avait posé la main sur moi de cette manière. Sans prêter attention aux bruits de pas pressés qui tintaient dans le couloir, je repoussais violement le noble face à moi, me reculant, horrifié par son geste.

Qu'il s'en aille. Maintenant.

Mes doigts raidis sur la couverture de mon précieux ouvrage, subitement refermé sous le coup de la surprise, je m'apprêtais à lui cracher quelques mots exècres, mais l'arrivée de ses aînés me coupa dans mon élan. Personne n'avait le droit de me toucher ainsi ! Personne ! Ce sale gosse moins que n'importe qui d'autre! Il me semblait sentir encore la brûlure de ses doigts sur ma peau, malgré la protection de cette veste trois fois trop grande qui recouvrait mon corps. Comme une marque indélébile, insupportable, que je brulais d'envie d'arracher. Vers moi, il braquait ses iris enragés, ces deux sphères soufflant sur les braises de ma colère.

Qu'il baisse les yeux, bon sang ! Je ne supportais plus cette couleur infâme qu'il dardait dans ma direction depuis qu'il se trouvait dans mon refuge !

« -Que se passe-t-il ? » S'exclama soudain Ernest, lequel venait d'entrer dans la pièce, nous observant sans nous comprendre.

Le nouvel arrivant admirait, incrédule, son jeune frère prêt à me bondir dessus, tout juste retenu par les bras puissants du second Nightray. Bien qu'étant fort mieux bâti, Claude peinait à garder le blond prisonnier, surpris par l'acharnement de ce dernier, lequel criait sans honte, prêt à tout pour se libérer de l'étau.

-« Tais-toi Ernest ! Laisse-moi, Claude ! » Brailla-t-il, sans pouvoir se libérer.

Je ne bougeais pas, exagérément calme, conscient de l'épée de Damoclès qui jouait au-dessus de ma tête. Pourtant, l'envie ne me manquait pas de renvoyer cet exécrable rejeton à sa place. Encore, je sentais cette boule se former au creux de mon ventre, cette tempête qui ne demandait qu'à éclater, nourrie par les nombreuses questions de ma fratrie, les moqueries de mes camarades d'antan, les voix qui me hantaient autrefois. Qu'il parte loin d'ici, qu'il me laisse ! Son abruti de frère pouvait bien le faire sortir de la pièce, quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

Autour de nous, le reste des habitants s'attroupaient dans les couloirs, avare du spectacle qui se jouait dans la pièce, bien différent de celui que je leur offrais lorsque j'approchais le piano. A croire qu'aucun d'eux ne se souciait ni de la hargne du parasite, ni du regard noir que je lui offrais au travers de mon indomptable tignasse. Que voulaient-ils, eux ? Ca les amusaient, de nous voir nous disputer ainsi ? Qu'ils s'en aillent aussi, tous ! Je ne voulais voir personne, ne l'avais-je pas suffisamment fait comprendre au cours de ces dernières années ?

xoxoxox

« -Le fil du Duc Nightray ! » s'écria Eliza, s'avançant d'un pas furieux. « Son fils ! Mais bon sang Léo, à quoi pensais-tu ? »

A éloigner cet énergumène aussi loin que je le pouvais, et à lui faire ravaler sa fierté mal placée. Cependant, je doutais fort que la réponse plaise à la vielle dame qui me réprimandait, aussi n'exprimais-je pas ma pensée à voix haute. Furieuse qu'elle était, son visage rougi par cette foule de sentiments fort peu amicaux, inutile d'en rajouter.

Après nous avoir séparé – et ce malgré la détermination farouche de l'héritier à me faire regretter mes propos – Maria, Louise et Eliza s'étaient entretenues avec le plus aimable membre de la troupe, à savoir Ernest, quant à ce qui venait de se produire. Rongé par la colère, j'avais filé hors de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, grimpant jusqu'à ma chambre, bien conscient de la douche froide qui s'abattrait bientôt sûr moi. La paisible solitude que m'apportait cette pièce déserte suffit à calmer mon courroux, mais ce faible sursis n'effaçait en rien la faute que j'avais commise. Faute envers laquelle je n'éprouvais, à vrai dire, aucuns regrets.

« -Cette fois, tu vas trop loin ! » trancha-t-elle fermement, son regard noir braqué sur moi, aussi sûrement que les prunelles intriguées du cadet des Nightray avant notre altercation. « Tu peux bien rester dans ton coin si tu veux, et nous faire tes caprices quand le coiffeur viens s'occuper de vos cheveux, mais je ne tolérerais pas pareille indiscipline dans notre établissement !

-Madame … » l'interrompit Louise, ses doigts entremêlés à ses mèches blondes, comme pour tromper sa nervosité. « Si je puis me permettre, je crois qu'il a compr-

-Vous trouvez qu'il a l'air désolé, vous ? »

La voix cinglante de la vieille femme suffit à dissuader ses deux collègues de prendre ma défense. Elles se reculèrent, désolées, elles, de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, et Maria fila sans plus attendre dans le couloir, éloignant les enfants qui commençaient à s'attrouper. Mieux valait leur éviter cette scène, effrayante pour eux, humiliante pour moi. Brièvement, j'aperçus le regard inquiet de Mona, à moitié caché derrière un James débordant de curiosité.

« -Tu écoutes ce que je te dis, au moins ? »

Plus ennuyé qu'effrayé par Eliza, bien que son ton désagréable m'agaçait profondément, je hochais faiblement la tête, retenant un soupir. Qu'elle sorte, elle aussi, et qu'elle me laisse seul … Pourquoi personne ne saisissait l'unique prière que j'adressais ? Elle pouvait bien crier, elle n'éveillerait ni regrets, ni pardon. Seulement la fureur apaisée quelques instants auparavant par le calme de la chambre.

D'autre part, et même si j'étais conscient de ma responsabilité dans cette affaire, l'injustice de la situation manquait de m'arracher un sourire cynique. Malgré ses propos tout autant réprimandables à mon égard ainsi que ses gestes violents, je doutais fortement que mon compagnon de mésentente n'ait à subir le même sort. Au contraire, ses aînés le rassuraient certainement par la douce promesse de m'expulser sous peu de l'orphelinat. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y cède pas.

« -… de repas ce soir, puisque tu tiens tant à rester seul ! Et les jours suivants aussi, si tu persiste à te comporter ainsi ! »

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'en oubliais de prêter attention à la voix criarde de mon bourreau. Mais ces quelques mots me suffirent à comprendre que je n'aurais pas à rejoindre ma fratrie lors du diner, aujourd'hui. Tant mieux, je ne voulais voir personne, et la faim ne suffirait pas à me contraindre à l'obéissance. Comme bon nombre d'orphelin ici, je ne craignais pas ce que j'avais déjà connu, du temps où je vivais avec ma mère. Néanmoins, je cachais le ravissement que me procurait sa punition, mon insolence l'aurait sans aucun doute rendue plus irritable encore. La solitude me convenait, ses braillements beaucoup moins.

xoxoxox

Sa crise passée, la vieille servante quitta les lieux, me laissant seul au milieu de cette pièce qui me servait de chambre. Si nous dormions habituellement à plusieurs, et ce fut le cas lors de mon arrivée, mon caractère pour le moins inamical tenait éloignés les autres enfants, si bien que chacun demanda à dormir au côté de frères et sœurs plus agréables. J'avais, en conséquence, hérité d'une chambrette dotée d'un unique lit, assez petite, toujours moins que ma chambre d'antan. La décoration n'excédait pas quelques meubles nécessaires tels qu'une table et une armoire, un parquet usé par le temps et une ravissante fenêtre, voilée par de simples rideaux blancs, qui donnait sur le monde extérieur. J'aimais, lorsque je ne trouvais le sommeil, m'en approcher, poser mes mains sur les carreaux froids, plonger mon regard vers ce paysage tout teinté de noir.

Aucun livre à ma disposition, dans ma précipitation, j'avais abandonné ma pile dans la bibliothèque. Il reste bien l'ouvrage que je dévorais, avec que le dénommé Elliot ne vienne m'interrompre, mais il m'évoquait maintenant quelques désagréables souvenirs. Soupirant, je m'adonnais à l'unique occupation qu'il me restait, la contemplation du tableau nocturne qui se déployait derrière la vitre. Mes doigts, en partie cachés sous les amples manches de ma vieille veste toute rapiécée, caressaient timidement la surface de verre, jusqu'à ce que soudain s'y dessine mon reflet. Un visage à peine visible, étouffé sous une masse de mèches brunes. Je n'avais pas bien changé, depuis mon arrivée ici.

Prudemment, je glissais mes phalanges autour de ces tiges folles, les entortillaient, toute mon attention portée vers ce rideau qui me séparait du reste du monde. Je revoyais ma mère, ses ciseaux à la main, ébouriffer ma tignasse avant de la disposer tel quel, dessinant soigneusement une ligne au niveau de mes lèvres pour éviter qu'elle ne m'encombre trop. Avant, je l'écoutais pour la rassurer. Aujourd'hui, je persistais à lui obéir par peur de ce qui se trouvait derrière mon masque. Ce monde qui me hantait, que je fuyais. Ce lieu qui m'effrayait bien plus que toutes les punitions qu'Eliza aurait pu inventer. Et soudain, mue par cette curiosité malsaine qui poussait les enfants à franchir les limites qu'on leur imposait, malgré la connaissance des réprimandes à venir, je soulevais la barrière, admirant pleinement le reflet qui s'offrait à moi. Un garçon au minois enfantin, dont les lèvres fines n'exprimaient ni joie, ni tristesse. Un visage fin, couronné d'une forêt de mèches sombres et rebelles. Deux iris sans pareilles, violacées, parsemées des lumières de cet autre monde qui me terrifiait.

Puis soudain, le noir complet.

Je me retournais brusquement, alerte, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. Encore cet insondable océan à mes pieds, étendue sans commencement ni fin. Toujours ces lucioles qui valsaient, flottant de ci de là, sans que leur lumière ne suffise à dissimuler l'obscur alentour. Sous le coup de la peur, je relâchais immédiatement mon unique barrière, masquant à nouveau ce lieu que je ne voulais affronter. Pas maintenant ! Pas l'endroit qui m'avait mené à cette vie, loin des autres, de ma mère, de tout ! Pourquoi étais-je le seul à le voir ? Si, plus jeune, il m'importait uniquement de faire taire les voix dans ma tête, d'autres questions m'arrivaient aujourd'hui, toutes issues de ce monde. Pourquoi moi, pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi ces lumières, toujours dans mon paysage, et pas dans celui d'un autre ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

« -Léo ? »

La voix de Louise retentit, non loin de moi. Aussitôt, les ombres s'évaporèrent et je retrouvais sous mes pieds le parquet familier du dortoir. Un immense soulagement m'envahit, bien que mes mains ne cessaient de trembler, fébriles. Plus jamais je ne devais toucher à cette maudite frange. Plus jamais. Je refusais de voir encore ce pays inconnu, ce lieu suintant la peur où se terraient mes plus sombres cauchemars. Dieu merci, j'avais échappé à ces appels irréels, ces silhouettes méconnues qui se jouaient de ma raison …

« -Tu es là ? » Répéta la jeune femme, chuchotant, me tirant de mes pensées.

Encore craintif, je m'approchais de la porte, l'entrouvrant d'un geste incertain, alors qu'apparaissait devant moi les traits fins et charmants de notre bienfaitrice. Définitivement soulagé par l'arrivée de cet être tangible, drastiquement différent des spectres de mon enfance, je m'écartais pour la laisser entrer, curieux de découvrir la raison de sa présence.

« -Que faites-vous ici ? » demandais-je poliment, étonné par sa venue.

« -Je t'apporte quelque chose. Mais que ça reste entre nous, Eliza nous réprimanderait tous terriblement si elle avait vent de cette histoire. »

Elle parlait si bas qu'elle le pouvait, murmurant gaiement. Entrant, elle découvrit le panier qu'elle portait, lequel contenait quelques morceaux de pains, certainement de quoi contrer la punition de la vieille Eliza. Un faible sourire m'échappa face à cette découverte, s'accompagnant d'une plaisante chaleur, sentiment agréable et pourtant bien peu familier. Le geste ne m'étonnait pas de la part de la jeune femme. Maria et Louise veillaient sur nous comme elles l'auraient fait avec leurs propres enfants. Et quelle sorte de mère abandonnerait sa progéniture à la faim ? Pas la mienne, en tout cas.

« -Merci … » Soufflais-je, touché par son attention, quand bien même mon châtiment ne m'oppressait pas tant que son initiatrice l'aurait souhaité.

« -Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. » Elle rit doucement, avant de me tendre le pain d'un geste souple. « Les petits ont tous eu une sacrée frousse en la voyant s'acharner sur toi, après la visite des Nightray. Jane et Mona ont insisté pour te donner une part de leur repas, et quelques autres ont suivi en les voyants. »

Surpris, je me saisis du présent, observant un instant l'aliment sans oser mordre la chair moelleuse. Pourquoi ? Je ne m'occupais jamais d'eux, pourquoi se soucier de moi en retour ? Certes, nous étions membres de la même fratrie, c'était dans cet esprit de soutien mutuel que nous élevaient les servantes de la famille Nightray. Pourtant, aucun lien ferme ne nous retenait les uns aux autres. Non pas que je le refusais, cela aurait été bien cruel de ma part, je m'en trouvais seulement incapable.

« -Je crois qu'ils ont vraiment eu peur, tu sais. » Ajouta-t-elle, voyant que je ne répondais pas. « Elliot est suffisamment bien placé pour te faire sortir d'ici … Les petits s'inquiétaient que la famille ne te chasse pour ton affront.

-Je vois … »

A vrai dire, je ne voyais pas du tout. Bien que leur attention se voulait symbole d'affection, et si elle m'apportait un réel plaisir, je n'en demeurais pas moins gêné, mal à l'aise face à cet amour que je ne pouvais pas leur rendre. J'étouffais. Peut-être Louise le comprit-elle, car elle n'insista pas plus, me glissant le reste du repas improvisé entre les doigts avant de se tourner vers la porte. Comme toujours, respectueuse de mes caprices solitaires, elle n'exigeait ni réponse, ni explication de ma part, ne me dérangeant jamais plus que nécessaire. Mon comportement ne l'agaçait-il pas, à la longue ?

« -Je file, si Eliza se réveille et qu'elle ne me trouve pas, nous sommes tous cuits. Repose toi bien, et surtout, garde notre petit secret !

-Promis. »

Je hochais la tête, encore un peu, perdu, puis ma bienfaitrice disparut dans l'ombre nocturne du couloir, ne laissant de son passage que le précieux présent de mes frères et sœurs. L'appétissant parfum du pain me rappela soudain que j'avais manqué le dernier repas, et je m'empressais d'engloutir les quelques morceaux offerts, sans pouvoir chasser les sentiments qui s'emmêlaient en moi. Malgré leur attention, le trouble et le malaise primaient sur la reconnaissance que j'aurais dû éprouver envers mes cadets. Il me faudrait les remercier, cette idée m'effrayait presque. Aller leur parler, me mêler à cette foule de marmots qui m'agaçait habituellement tant. Soupirant, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, nerveux face au lendemain qui m'attendait. Ces gamins attendaient-ils de moi que je leur offre enfin toute l'affection qu'un véritable frère leur aurait donné ? Comprendraient-ils un jour que j'en étais, bien malgré moi, incapable ?

Distraitement, je passais ma main sur mon épaule, celle dont le dernier né de la famille Nightray s'était violement saisi. Etrangement, il me semblait encore y sentir la brûlure de ses doigts, autant que les braises de son regard ardent braqué sur moi. Nulle trace, pourtant, de ses iris azurés dans l'ombre de ma chambre.

xoxoxox

Les jours passèrent, sans que personne ne vienne m'annoncer mon départ de la maison Fianna. Apparemment, le fougueux parasite ne gardait de rancœur contre moi au point de me faire chasser de mon unique refuge. La vie reprit son cours, le temps passait, comme si le jeune homme ne s'était jamais présenté à moi. Néanmoins, l'impression de sa main sur mon épaule ne me quittait pas, et je gardais encore le désagréable souvenir de notre altercation. Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, Eliza s'acharnait à me punir, mécontente de constater que je persistais à vivre loin du monde. Ainsi je me trouvais aujourd'hui de corvée de lessive et ce depuis près d'une semaine. Enfin, je me contentais d'aider Maria et Louise, mais ce travail coupait court à mon activité journalière au sein de la bibliothèque. Quelque part, je comprenais la colère de la vieille dame. S'il me fallait décrire ses cadettes comme des mères aimantes, l'ainée était alors une femme sévère, stricte, non moins affectueuse pourtant. Elle avait sans aucun doute craint, au même titre que ma fratrie, mon potentiel renvoi.

Soupirant, je posais un instant mon fardeau, jetant un regard envieux aux gamins attroupés dehors, se poursuivant les uns les autres. Ils étaient libres, eux, d'agir comme bon leur semblait. Gambader dehors sous les rayons chaleureux du soleil, savourer la caresse tiède sur leurs bras nus. Se lier, se rapprocher, rire ensemble le cœur léger, baignant dans l'insouciante naïveté. Autant de chose qui me semblaient inaccessible.

Si seulement je n'avais pas eu à porter cette panière débordante de tissus trempes, j'aurais pu, peut-être, parcourir quelques histoires à l'ombre d'un arbre éloigné, profitant du beau temps et de la quiétude alentour – l'un des quelques avantages à vivre loin du tumulte de la ville. Seulement, il me fallait partir étendre le linge humide et au vu du nombre d'habitants de cette institution, j'en avais pour un moment. Résigné, je me saisis à nouveau du panier, puis me remis en route.

Je ne remarquais l'arrivée du fiacre noir qu'alors que je m'approchais de l'entrée. Presque aussitôt, une tête blonde m'apparut, son regard étonné rivé droit sur moi. Son regard qui brulait. Je resserrais ma prise sur la corbeille.

« -Quoi, encore toi ? »

Il ne portait pas, cette fois, son immense manteau noir. Par ailleurs, je ne trouvais sur son visage les mêmes traits teintés de fierté qui l'animaient lorsqu'il m'avait énoncé son nom, outré par mon comportement. Seule sa curiosité demeurait. Celle que je fuyais. Toutefois, je décidais cette fois de l'éloigner plus finement que lors de notre première rencontre. Tant qu'à faire, autant éviter les sermons d'Eliza.

« -Les enfants nobles ne sont-ils pas censés aller à l'école ? » Le raillais-je, narquois. « Oh, je vois … Tu n'as pas réussi à y entrer ?

\- Tais-toi ! »

Il serra les poings, l'un enroulé autour d'un fourreau nuit, me jetant un coup d'œil courroucé. Peut-être regrettait-il de ne pas m'avoir fait expulser, finalement. Pensant cela, je réalisais d'un même temps que je lui étais tout de même reconnaissant, que je le veuille ou non. Claude et Ernest n'auraient pas hésité, eux, à me faire renvoyer, je n'en doutais pas. Avait-il plaidé en ma faveur malgré mon insolence ? Méfiant, je préférais ne pas m'attarder sur cette idée. Il restait fier et arrogant, indiscret qui plus est. Qu'il ne me jeta pas à la rue ne témoignait en rien de sa bonté.

« -Tu t'occupes du lingue ? » M'interrogea-t-il soudain, observant distraitement mon fardeau.

« -Quel sens de l'observation. »

L'intrus serra les dents, agacé par mon cynisme, mais résista à l'envie de m'envoyer balader en bonne et due forme, ce dont je ne me serais pas privé, à sa place. Mal à l'aise, je poursuivis ma route, portant le lourd bagage jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, en quête de solitude, mais je notais à regret le son de ses pas à ma suite, devinant ses iris figées dans mon dos. Instinctivement, je sentais les questions qu'il hésitait à me poser, celle que j'éveillais chez chacun, qui lui brulaient les lèvres. Ce constat ne put qu'accentuer mon malaise, je pressais le pas, irrité. Ne comprenait-il pas que sa présence m'indisposait ?

« -Tu as besoin d'aide, pour étendre ça ? » Me proposa soudain mon compagnon imposé, se hâtant pour arriver à ma hauteur.

« -Comment ? » Me tournant vers lui, je tâchais de lui remémorer notre dernière conversation, sarcastique. « Messire Elliot Nightray, le Noble, daignerait-il perdre son temps à de si basses activités ? »

Cette fois, je ne coupais pas à sa fureur. A bout, il agita son fourreau dans ma direction, manquant de peu mon visage alors que je me reculais habilement. Son minois encore enfantin se déformait sous une grimace de colère, ses traits violement tirés, le bleu de ses yeux bouillonnant dardant l'objet de sa colère. Il s'énervait vite, le bougre.

« -Tu le fais exprès ? » S'égosilla-t-il, hors de lui.

-J'insiste sur ton sens de l'observation, vraiment. » Rétorquais-je calmement, nullement intimidé par son élan d'agressivité soudaine.

« -Toi … »

Vif, il visa mon torse du bout de son arme, mais je m'en saisi avant qu'il ne puisse me frapper. La panière de lingue retomba – sans se renverser, bien heureusement pour moi – alors que je me reculais, lui arrachant l'étui des mains. Tout violent qu'il pouvait être, et bien que je n'étais pas tant innocent que j'aurais bien voulu le croire, je ne me laisserai pas faire.

« -Eh ! » Abasourdi, il s'approcha d'un pas raide, récupérant son trésor d'un geste brusque, me fusillant du regard avant de me saisir par le col, furieux. « Je t'interdis de toucher à cette épée !

-Ne la pointe pas vers moi, dans ce cas.

-Arrête de me parler comme ça ! » Cria-t-il, si fort que je craignis un instant que ne débarque ses aînés.

Encore une fois, je sentais sa poigne, agrippée à mes vêtements de fortune. Suffisamment retenue pour ne pas me décoller du sol, trop proche pour que je réagisse posément. Mon cœur tambourinait violement dans ma poitrine, de peur, de colère, trop de courants différents pour que je puisse tous les démêler. Il n'avait pas à m'approcher comme ça ! Violement, je frappais mes mains contre son torse, le repoussant de toutes mes forces. Ma peau me brulait, de nouveau, comme une marque indélébile qu'il déposait chaque fois que ses mains s'approchaient. Je détestais le contact avec les autres et plus encore le sien ! Ses doigts impudiques qui m'agrippaient sans accord …

« -Toi, ne me touche pas ! » Crachais-je froidement, me saisissant de la panière avant de me retourner, prêt à partir.

Fulminant, le blond élaborait quelques répliques acérées, prêt à me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce, quand surgit subitement une foule de petits monstres admiratifs, lesquels venaient de remarquer le véhicule devant l'entrée. James menant la bande, il désigna Elliot à ses frères et sœurs, avant de courir dans sa direction, les yeux brillants de malice.

« -C'est le grand frère blond de la dernière fois !

-Qu-quoi ? »

Soudain terriblement mal à l'aise, l'épéiste se recula, effrayé par la troupe de bambins. Ainsi, il avait peur des enfants ? C'était ma chance de filer ! Ignorant le coup d'œil désespéré qu'il me lançait, ne sachant par quels moyens échapper à son funeste destin, je repris mon fardeau en main, prêt à détaler, cédant cependant le passage à la multitude de bambin qui s'attroupait. N'écoutant que son instinct de survie, l'invité indésirable fuit dans la direction opposé, poursuivit par ses petits adorateurs tandis que je reprenais ma route, plus calme. La marque de ses doigts me tourmentait encore, pas le poids de sa présence.

Néanmoins, je criais victoire trop vite.

Enfin arrivé au jardin, je déposais la panière de lingue propre sur l'herbe fraiche, avant de me saisir du premier vêtement posé sur le tas. Son contacte glacé m'arracha un frisson, alors que je testais la souplesse de l'objet entre mes mains nues. Agréable au touché, vraiment. Oubliant un instant ma précédente altercation, je fourrais mon nez entre les plis de la chemise, inspirant longuement le parfum léger qui en émanait, celui qui imprégnait nos tenues lorsque nous les enfilions. J'aimais cette fragrance, si douce, apaisante, propre, qui n'était pas sans me rappeler l'odeur de ma mère. Cependant, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, aussi glissais-je hâtivement l'habit sur les fils étendus devant moi, l'agrémentant de deux épingles pour le protéger du vent. Machinalement, je répétais le geste nombre de fois, bercé par les senteurs enfantines qui flottaient autour du linge.

« -Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! » S'écria une voix malheureusement familière, me forçant à faire volte-face.

« -Tu es tenace. » Déplorais-je, me crispant aussitôt.

J'eus droit à coup d'œil fort peu amical, néanmoins, le nouvel arrivant ne me paraissait pas en état de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Essoufflé par sa course poursuite, il s'appuya sur ses genoux le temps de récupérer, haletant, avant de se redresser finalement, son visage toujours déformé par une moue boudeuse. Mais, contrairement à ce que je craignais, ce n'était pas vers moi qu'il s'avança ensuite. Marmonnant, il se pencha sur la panière pour saisir l'un des vêtements restant, le brandissant alors qu'il se tournait dans ma direction.

« -Ma proposition tiens toujours. Alors, tu veux un coup de main ? »

Etonné, je marquais un temps d'arrêt, l'air bête sous mon rideau de mèches ébène. Il insistait ? Malgré ce qui venait de se passer ? Hésitant, je haussais finalement les épaules, songeant que je ne pouvais que regagner du précieux temps qu'il me coutait de perdre.

« -Si vous insistez, Messire Nightray … » le raillais-je, m'efforçant de sourire.

« -C'est bon, t'en a pas fini avec ça ? » Il pesta, agacé, déposant le carré blanc avant de se saisir de deux épingles. « Je me suis emporté, la dernière fois ! T'es content ?

-Serait-ce un début d'excuses que j'entends ?

-Certainement pas ! C'est toi qui m'as cherché ! »

Je me retins de rire, amusé de voir combien il était aisé de l'énerver. Il s'emportait presque aussi vite qu'Eliza, si ce n'était plus – à la différence qu'il ne me priverait certainement pas de repas ce soir, et ne s'était permis encore aucune remarque désagréable au sujet de mes cheveux.

L'activité reprit sans que nous ne nous querellions plus, lui pestant parfois lorsque le vent se sassait des accoutrements qu'il tenait, moi l'observant du coin de l'œil, intrigué par cet étrange personnage, en désaccord avec le monde que je connaissais alors.

xoxoxox

La fraicheur des touches neiges sous mes doigts m'arracha un frisson d'impatience, avant que je ne commence à les faire glisser le long du clavier, jouant habilement, arrachant à l'instrument un chant des plus agréables. Rien de bien compliqué, il s'agissait de l'une des premières mélodies que j'avais apprise, issue d'une comptine mélancolique que les enfants chantaient parfois lorsqu'ils s'en allaient jouer dans le jardin. J'entendais, d'ailleurs, depuis le couloir, la voix de quelques de mes cadets s'élever faiblement, certains fredonnant en cœur, maladroitement, l'air qui emplissait la pièce. Leur timbre enfantin se joignait à la mélodie du piano, je souriais face au mariage innocent de des deux complaintes.

Puis, alors que je terminais le morceau, les petits pas pressés des plus jeunes s'enfuirent en direction de l'entrée, leurs cris de joie s'élevant presque aussitôt. Encore une visite de nos bienfaiteurs … Le père Nightray, cette fois, à en croire les dires de Maria. N'ayant ni l'envie ni la force de me lever pour son bon plaisir, je demeurais assis face à mon fidèle compagnon, admirant sa qualité, avant de reprendre mon activité. Je n'aimais guère jouer en présence des fils du duc, cela revenait à leur divulguer un secret que je gardais jalousement pour moi, ne le dévoilant qu'à ma candide fratrie. Mais je doutais cependant que cet homme, pour le moins impénétrable, ne se permette de me déranger.

A nouveau, mes doigts virent caresser la mer de touche qui s'offrait à moi, leur arrachant une nouvelle musique, plus complexe. Il me semblait, par moment, qu'une autre main guidait les miennes, l'expérience d'un millier de vie s'écoulant dans le moindre de mes gestes. Mes doigts sautaient d'une note à l'autre, souples, suivant le rythme juste, entrainant mon esprit loin de ce monde trop rigide pour le laisser s'évader enfin. Rien, pas l'ombre pesante des autres gamins, la menace constante tapis derrière le rideau noir de mes cheveux, rien pour me perturber, briser la quiétude qui m'envahissait au son de la mélodie. Un large sourire étirait mon visage encore juvénile lorsque satisfais, je reposais mes mains sur mes jambes.

« -Tu as appris à jouer seul ? » S'écria soudain quelqu'un derrière moi, ruinant le cocon de sérénité que je m'étais bâti.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je me retournais, ma main crispée sur mon tabouret. Nulle trace des femmes qui s'occupaient de nous, lesquels partageaient certainement la compagnie du duc dans une pièce à part. Derrière la barrière tacite de la porte, les gamins m'observaient, inquiets, incertains quant à la réaction adéquate face à cette situation incongrue, comme frappés par l'acte du dernier membre de ce tableau, celui qui venait de briser la règle implicite.

Le cadet des Nightray se tenait derrière moi, abasourdi, son visage figé en une mimique incrédule face au talent du rat de bibliothèque qui aimait lui tenir tête.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« -Je t'ai entendu jouer en arrivant, al-

-Qui t'a permis d'entrer ? » Feulais-je furieusement.

Prêt à mordre, je le fusillais du regard, sentant bruler en moi cette même boule de colère qui m'animait lors de nos dernières entrevues. Personne n'avait le droit de franchir cette porte, tous ici le savaient ! C'était une limite sacrée, un accord entre chaque membre de cette maison que chacun respectait scrupuleusement lorsque je commençais à jouer. Que les autres habitants m'écoutaient discrètement ne me dérangeait pas, mais qu'on osa m'interrompre, briser ces rares moments paisibles que je grappillais était impardonnable ! Il ne pouvait pas me prendre ça !

« -La porte était ouverte. » Répondit-il bêtement, ignorant des fondements de ma fureur.

« -Tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce ? » Grondais-je, bouillonnant.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers les plus jeunes, il remarqua alors la peur dans le regard de mes cadets lesquels se tenaient soigneusement derrière le seuil de la porte. Ses yeux d'azurs revinrent ensuite vers ma furieuse personne, perdus, hésitant quant aux mots qu'il lui fallait trouver pour s'expliquer, comme par crainte que je n'explose définitivement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se range prudemment comme l'aurait fait les bambins, sans risquer d'aggraver le tourbillon de sentiments qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui. Il n'en fut rien. Soudain, ses iris claires se figèrent en une expression plus dure, il se redressa, droit et fier, s'avançant à ma hauteur.

« -Je voulais juste t'écouter, on entend mieux dans la salle que depuis le couloir. » Il ajouta, ferme. « Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça te dérangeait.

-Si tu avais réfléchit ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, tu aurais remarqué que personne n'était entré. C'est trop te demander d'utiliser le peu de matière grise dont tu disposes ?

-Si tu te montres aussi désagréable chaque fois qu'ils t'approchent, pas étonnant qu'ils restent derrière la porte ! » Aboya le blond, agacé.

Maria et Louise seraient intervenues qu'elles n'auraient pas pu nous séparer. Chacun hors de nous, prêt à nous sauter mutuellement à la gorge, nous nous fusillions du regard, sans savoir ce qui nous retenait. Si j'étais désagréable, c'était avant tout à cause des autres ! Sans leurs questions, leur présence oppressante, leur insistance impudique, il ne me serait pas utile de me mettre dans un état pareil. Je ne demandais qu'une chose, qu'on me laisse en paix. Seul. Quand comprendraient-ils donc, lui plus que les autres !

« -Si je suis si désagréable, alors ne m'approche pas. » Crachais-je finalement, avant de m'écarter d'un pas furieux, quittant la pièce.

« -Compte là-dessus ! » Brailla l'héritier derrière moi, irrité au plus haut point.

Hors de moi, je fuyais vers mon dernier repère, le seul qui m'assurerait le calme et la sérénité que j'espérais encore – à condition que cette brute de Nightray ne m'y suive pas. Je sentais toujours, plus violement que jamais, ce nœud au cœur de ma poitrine, un tumulte incessant, effréné, un typhon de sentiments qui se cognaient les uns aux autres, sans repos. Il avait, en quelques mots, quelques gestes, balayé toute la quiétude que m'apportait généreusement la mélodie du piano. Les poings rageusement serrés autour de la couverture du premier livre que je saisis, je pestais intérieurement, maudissant l'auteur de mes maux, sans trouver le moyen d'apaiser cette tempête intérieur.

Le pire, c'était encore cette voix perdue dans un coin de mon esprit, ce murmure que je ne pouvais faire taire et qui me renvoyait inlassablement à ma part de tort, l'indéniable irrationalité de mon comportement. La désagréable conscience que, malgré tout mon ressentiment, j'étais celui qui devait s'excuser.

xoxoxox

Merci d'être passé lire, comme dit précédemment, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)

Pour le titre, cette fois, c'était une des Ost de Fate Zero, que j'écoute assez souvent quand j'écris. (Oui ça fait beaucoup de Fate Zero. Promis je change la prochaine fois.)


	4. Everybody Gotta Learn Sometimes

Salut les gens !

Encore une fois, le chapitre a tardé, et encore une fois, c'est parce que vacances. Mais promis, les prochains viendront beaucoup plus vite ! J'ai un mois pour m'y consacrer avant la reprise.

Comme toujours, je remercie Syln pour la correction, c'est du bon boulot et ça offre une lecture bien plus agréable.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette fois, si ce n'est que j'ai d'autant plus aimé écrire ce chapitre puisque la relation Elliot et Léo y prend de plus en plus de place. Elle évolue vraiment, petit à petit, et le noiraud avec. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, et je vous promets que le prochain arrivera plus vite !

Sur ce bonne lecture :3

Chapitre 3

Everybody Gotta Learn Sometimes

Les jours passaient, à l'instar de ma colère. Pas de mes regrets Toute la volonté du monde n'aurait suffi à effacer le souvenir de mes propos. L'impénétrable expression de mon visiteur importun demeurait gravée dans ma mémoire. Même les histoires qui peuplaient mon quotidien ne suffirent à museler ce qui fut d'abord une voix désagréable, désormais un murmure pressant et incessant. J'avais eu tort. Que je détestais qu'on entra dans mon cercle intime ne justifiait en rien mon rustre comportement. Ces aboiements de chien prêt à mordre valaient quelques excuses bien mérités à l'égard de mon visiteur et ce constat, douce ironie, ravivait ma rancœur pour ledit visiteur. Je n'avais, jusqu'alors, nourri le moindre remord envers quiconque, satisfait de ma manière de vivre, me complaisant dans cette solitude. Maintenant, il m'était impossible de trouver la paix sans que ce malheureux souvenir ne revienne m'irriter les nerfs. Même absent, Elliot empoisonnait mon quotidien.

Des excuses. C'était, à mon sens, plus insoutenable que les remerciements offerts à mes frères et sœurs.

Oisif, je déambulais le long des couloirs de l'orphelinat, me perdant parfois face au paysage serein que nous offraient les quelques fenêtres à ma droite. Mais passée ma contemplation pensive, je reprenais ma route vers mon éternel repère, la bibliothèque. Sous mes pieds nus, toujours le même planché aux caresses fraîches, que je foulais depuis maintenant deux ans. Tout autour, les mêmes murs ternis, lesquels témoignaient de l'âge avancé du bâtiment. Non loin, les mêmes cris enjoués échappés de la pièce où se réunissaient tous les marmots lorsqu'ils ne gambadaient pas dehors. Chaque jour, le même visage rond parsemé de petites taches rousses de Maria. Les mêmes traits fins et rieurs de Louise, opposés à l'expression sévère de la vieille Eliza lorsqu'elle nous réprimandait. Jusqu'alors, les seuls changements notables de ce paysage familier résidaient parmi les frimousses intimidées des nouveaux venus. Ces gamins qui allaient et venaient, ces noms encore inconnus qui raisonnaient pour la première fois entre nos murs.

Comme celui d'Helen.

Arrivée quelques jours après la dernière visite de l'objet de ma hantise, la très jeune fille arborait une tignasse épaisse et blonde, laquelle décorait son minois juvénile. Elle dévoilait un regard brillant d'interrogations, de craintes, d'appréhension. D'abord timide, l'enfant passa ses premières journées dans un recoin de la salle de jeu, ses mains blanches tournant machinalement les pages d'un livre d'image. Son regard extasié s'ancrait sur le papier, scrutant les illustrations colorées. Néanmoins, je la voyais maintenant partager la compagnie de Jane, parfois celle des autres pensionnaires. Ils trottinaient gaiement dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que les voix de nos bienfaitrices ne nous invite à venir prendre place autour de la table pour partager ensemble notre repas.

Une nouvelle dans la famille, encore. Une qui, pour mon plus grand plaisir, assimilait déjà l'image d'un grand frère renfermé, taciturne. Un garçon reclus dans sa bibliothèque, loin du monde, que personne ne s'attardait à déranger.

« -Ca, c'est le serpent. Tu le prononces comme ça parce que le _s_ est au début du mot, c'est ce que Maria a dit.

-Mais un _s_ tout seul, c'est pas ce son là … »

Quand on parlait du loup. Lequel s'était apparemment trompé de tanière. J'entendais d'ici la voix fluette de la petite Helen, surmontée par celle de sa jeune ainée, Mona, laquelle raisonnait d'assurance. Depuis la bibliothèque.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas tellement intégré l'image.

« -Pas quand il est au début du mot, Mona vient de le dire ! » S'impatienta Thomas, que je reconnus à son timbre revêche.

« -C'est pareil dans Salade, alors ? Et dans Citron ? » Demanda la nouvelle, incertaine.

« -Exactement. »

« -Non ! Maria a dit que Citron, c'était un _c_ ! » Protesta vivement l'enseignante improvisée, agacée.

« -C'est pas vrai ! »

Prudemment, je jetais un coup d'œil en direction des intrus, intrus trop accaparés par leur désaccord pour noter mon retour. Assise près de son livre d'image, décoré de nombre d'animaux et de leur nom inscrit en lettres colorées, Helen observait ses camarades, intimidée. Mona fusillait leur comparse masculin de ses iris noisette, appuyant sa petite main assurée contre sa poitrine avant de rétorquer fièrement.

« -C'est moi qui ai raison, je suis sûre ! Va demander à Maria si tu ne me crois pas ! »

Une dispute idiote, rien d'étonnant de la part des bambins. Ils se chamaillaient pour un oui ou pour un non, encore trop jeunes pour se remettre en cause. Enfin, leur différend ne m'aurait causé le moindre souci, s'il n'avait pas décidé de se quereller dans mon repère, sous mon nez. Devais-je les chasser, ou bien attendre qu'ils ne s'en aillent d'eux même ?

« -Si vous vous disputez, moi je retourne avec Louise et Maria … » Geignit l'élève, serrant son trésor de papier contre elle. « Elles se crient pas dessus, quand elles m'expliquent comment lire. »

Agacés, néanmoins trop attachés à la jeune fille pour persévérer dans leur entêtement futile, les deux enfants se calmèrent, soupirant à l'unisson. Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers leur cadette, l'incitant à rouvrir le précieux ouvrage par quelques mots tendrement prononcés. Etonné, je restais là un instant, mes étranges pupilles figées vers le comité de lecture, sans savoir quoi penser. Il n'était pas rare que les pensionnaires plus âgés prennent soin des nouveaux, qu'il s'agisse de les aider à s'intégrer ou de les instruire du peu qu'ils savaient eux même. Par ailleurs, nombre d'orphelins trop jeunes ou trop pauvres ne savaient lire, et Helen n'était pas la seule qui apprenait au contact de nos bienfaitrices. Non, ce qui me surprenait, c'était le visage radouci de la petite fratrie prête à s'emporter. Des gamins qui abandonnaient leur fierté d'enfant pour le sourire d'une demoiselle tout juste arrivée.

Leur solidarité.

Je croyais presque voir, sous leurs gestes attentionnés, leurs regards encourageants, les liens entre eux qui se nouaient peu à peu, passés les premiers jours désemparés. Et je me sentais misérable face à ça, minuscule, insignifiant. Pas parce que j'enviais leur affection, mais parce que le plus grand gosse de la troupe, lui, préférait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour maudire son entourage plutôt que de lui tendre la main.

Leur sourire ressemblait à Elliot, à ses mains entourées du linge humide qu'il étendait en ma compagnie. Leurs prunelles brillantes reflétaient l'admiration incrédule qui déformait son visage tandis que je jouais, caressant le piano comme si j'étais seul au monde. Je me demandais alors, chassant les chuchotis du regret, s'il n'aurait pas ri de la même manière qu'Helen, pour peu que je me sois donné la peine de discuter avec lui.

Vraiment. Ce sale gamin me suivait n'importe où, jusque dans ma tête. Irrité, je rebroussais chemin, décidant de m'adonner corps et âme à mon instrument favoris. J'allais déchiffrer des partitions, faute de pouvoir dévorer mes livres.

xoxoxox

J'ai attendu longtemps avant qu'Elliot ne revienne nous rendre visite. Une fois, Claude et Ernest se sont rendus à l'orphelinat, seuls, repartant sitôt le compte rendu des servantes délivré. Leurs yeux ne luisaient pas de cette coutumière avidité, pas plus que je ne trouvais dans leur geste la noble préciosité qui les habitait naturellement. Aussitôt arrivés, aussitôt repartis, leur fiacre disparu par-delà le paysage, ne laissa de leur passage que les visages inquiets de Maria et Louise. Bien que ma curiosité s'en retrouvait piquée, je ne posais aucune question, fidèle à moi-même. Je me contentais d'observer la scène par de furtifs coups d'œil, invisibles aux autres, sans rien laisser deviner de ma soudaine attention pour la famille ducale.

Puis, un beau matin, sans que je ne m'y attende, une musique s'est élevée.

Un poème d'une tendresse nostalgique, habilement récité du bout des doigts. Quelque chose de nouveau, un chant inconnu de ma personne. Aucun, ici, ne disposait d'un tel talent, cette pensée me frappa de plein fouet. Mu par une curiosité que je ne pouvais refréner, je me levais hâtivement, abandonnant l'ouvrage qui accaparait jusqu'alors mon attention. Traversant précipitamment le dédale des couloirs, guidé par la mélodie enchanteresse, je remarquais immédiatement l'attroupement près de la salle de musique. Les bambins, tout autant surpris que moi, écoutaient presque religieusement la mélopée qui nous berçait tous.

C'était lui. Je le compris avant même de franchir la limite tacite qui protégeait cette pièce.

Elliot se tenait là, droit, ses mains parcourant la mer noire et blanche, s'y attardant furtivement pour mieux rebondir. Ses doigts semblaient suivre un chemin appris par cœur, déclamant la mélodie qui lui traversait l'esprit par des gestes aisés et spontanés. Il ne calculait pas ses mouvements, l'emplacement des touches à enfoncer, au contraire, le musicien jouait comme il respirait, naturellement. Le genre de talent simple qui trahissait des années de dur labeur, de travail acharné. Des heures passées à répéter inlassablement.

Si j'avais déjà eu vent de son attirance pour la musique, Ernest ne tarissant pas d'éloges à ce sujet, j'étais loin de me douter que cet irritant gamin s'en tirait aussi bien. Je l'aurais imaginé strict, dur, déroulant une musique saccadée certes précise, trop cependant. Un adolescent marqué par les leçons d'un professeur rigide, qui s'enorgueillissait de ses capacités. Or, je ne trouvais ici rien de ce fantasme erroné. Le pianiste offrait un chant léger, qui vous enlaçait, vous enchantait. Il murmurait un air unique de par son interprétation. Elliot était là, assis devant l'instrument. Et pourtant, il semblait partout dans cette pièce, dans les notes qui s'élevaient, dans la douceur qu'elles dévoilaient.

Mon cœur se serra lorsque qu'il cessa enfin de jouer, un sourire serein étirant son visage. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Leur tristesse m'acheva.

« -Tu es là, toi ? » S'étonna le blond, sincèrement surpris de trouver la teigne de la bibliothèque campée près de lui.

« -Tu m'empêches de lire. On t'entend dans tout l'orphelinat. »

Son air apaisé se plissa en une moue irritée, celle que je lui tirais à chacune de mes répliques. La tristesse s'évapora. Cette fois, pourtant, je ne voulais ni le faire fuir, ni l'énerver – quoique cette mimique m'amusait particulièrement. Le concerné soupira, croisant ses bras contre son torse, tandis que je devinais derrière nous les regards inquiets du petit comité. Notre dernière altercation les avait marqués, à en croire les chuchotements craintifs qu'ils échangeaient.

« -Je croyais que personne ne devait entrer dans cette pièce pendant que quelqu'un jouait ? » Railla le coléreux, laissant entrevoir la rancune qu'il gardait de cette dispute.

« -Ça vaut seulement pour moi.

-De nous deux, tu es le seul qui mérite le respect ?

-Non. » Le voyant hausser le ton, je m'approchais, me retenant de rire. « Mais de nous deux, je suis le seul autodidacte. Je me trompe ? »

Piqué au vif, le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, pestant, ses iris d'azur brûlant jetées vers moi. Tout énervé qu'il était, il ne pouvait que reconnaître que j'avais raison, et ce constat l'agaçait certainement bien plus que mes propos. Face à son air courroucé, je ne pus retenir un large sourire, lequel se mua sitôt en un gloussement retenu. Etrangement, toute la rancœur accumulée depuis sa dernière venue venait de s'envoler, accompagnant les notes délivrées. Elles ne laissaient derrière elles qu'un soupçon de sournoiserie et l'envie jusqu'alors étouffée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce fauteur de trouble.

« -Tu te moques de moi, en plus !

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de ton sens de l'observation ? » Le taquinais-je, en écho à nos conversations.

Le blondinet tapa rageusement du pied sur le sol, ses poings crispés. Pour autant, aucune réplique abjecte ne vint franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Etait-ce mon rire, jusqu'alors inaudible qui retenait ses plus noires pensées ? Ce même rire, ni fou ni hostile, seulement guilleret, qui ne m'avait pas gagné depuis plusieurs années déjà ? Pour la première fois, la présence de cet énergumène m'apportait un sentiment agréable.

« -Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais bon qu'à grogner … » Grommela le musicien, détournant le regard.

« -Rassure toi, moi non plus je ne te croyais pas bon à autre chose. » Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'offusquer, je m'approchais de notre amour commun, posant ma main sur le rebord de l'instrument. « Mais je dois reconnaitre que tu joues véritablement bien. »

Et je le pensais sincèrement. Désarçonné par ce soudain compliment, qu'il parut hésiter à accepter, l'épéiste murmura de vagues remerciements, refusant obstinément de croiser mon regard. Un vrai gamin. Malgré tous mes à priori, j'avais vu juste quant à sa fierté mal placée. Orgueilleux, entêté et colérique. Etais-je capable de composer avec tous ces accords ? Aussi calme que nous étions, nous pouvions à tout instant faire éclater une nouvelle tempête. Un mot de trop, un geste maladroit, les prétextes ne manquaient pas pour nous faire exploser.

« -Toi aussi. » Marmonna l'objet de mes pensées, sans décroiser les bras. « Tu joues assez bien.

\- Assez bien, c'est tout ? » Le piquais-je, mesquin. .

« -Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ! »

Je comprenais surtout combien sa fierté l'étranglait. Un vrai paon, celui-là. Mais, songeant à sa précieuse aide offerte sans désir de retour bien des jours auparavant, je nuançais mon jugement. Elliot était maladroit lorsqu'il lui fallait agir avec les autres, mais jamais volontairement blessant. Capable de se remettre en cause, bien plus que le reste de sa fratrie, en tout cas. Et, sous ce caractère explosif, il disposait d'une patience suffisamment solide pour supporter mes piques acerbes, mes feulements agacés. Une patience supérieur à la mienne, je l'avouais à contre cœur.

« -Et je … » Visiblement gêné, l'invité surprise martelait nerveusement le fourreau de son épée du bout des doigts, ses bras enfin déroulés. « Si je t'ai offensé, la dernière fois, j'en suis désolé. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Une patience suffisamment grande pour qu'il s'abaisse à présenter enfin ce que je me trouvais incapable de formuler. Des mots qui m'enflammaient. Des excuses. Ces foutues excuses. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de se condamner ainsi pour une faute qu'il n'avait commise? Ces paroles, ce pardon tacitement quémandé, c'était à moi de l'implorer. A moi, pas à lui. Loin d'être idiot, l'intrus le savait certainement. Alors pourquoi ?

Encore une fois, elle revenait, sourde, tapie dans un coin de mon ventre. Elle crispait mes poings, étouffait ma voix, brulait ma peau, et cette marque qu'il avait déposée. Cette colère que je ne comprenais pas, mais qui demeurait, me hantait. En me devançant de la sorte, il témoignait d'une sagesse que je ne possédais pas. Une force de caractère qui m'écrasait, me noyait dans sa lumière. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je tout simplement pas le détester pour les défauts qu'il m'exposait ? Pourquoi rendait-il ses qualités plus éprouvantes encore ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que les moindres gestes de ce gamin m'affectent tant ?

« -Mais ça ne te donne pas non plus le droit de me crier dessus comme bon te chante ! » Ajouta mon vis-à-vis, mal à l'aise face à mon silence.

« -Tu peux parler. De nous deux, qui piaille sans arrêt ? » Répliquais-je, ravalais tant bien que mal cette rancœur injustifiée. « La fierté des nobles, je suppose, Messire Elliot …

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! »

Finalement, je le préférais encore quand il grognait.

xoxoxox

Mis à mal par le complot des membres de la famille ennemie, Edgar se trouvait dans une position particulièrement délicate. Heureusement pour lui, Edwyn intervint quelques lignes plus tard, déjouant son adversaire par quelques habiles coups d'épée, une bataille tant brève qu'étincelante. Le tout, bien évidemment, accompagné de discours grandiloquents à l'adresse de son fidèle valet, portant sur leur unique et précieuse amitié. Une intervention certes prévisible, qui ne perdait cependant rien de son charme.

Si j'avais déjà lu le tome que je tenais entre les mains, redécouvrir ces passages que j'appréciais restait une agréable activité. Tout du moins, cela l'était. Jusqu'à ce qu'une vive douleur ne vrille ma cheville. S'en suivit un bruit particulièrement désagréable, un cri sourd accommodé d'un vocabulaire peu recommandable. Me retournant, j'admirais pleinement le digne héritier de la famille Nightray, étalé sur le sol, noyé sous les piles de livres que j'avais patiemment dressées.

« -Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu plus attention ? » Pestais-je, déposant mon bouquin avant de redessiner patiemment les colonnes d'ouvrage. « Tu vas les abîmer.

-Je n'aurais pas trébuché si tu ne les laissais pas traîner par terre, je te signale ! » S'écria violemment le blond. « Et tu pourrais te soucier de moi, avant de te jeter sur tes livres !

-Si tu trouves encore la force de geindre, c'est que tu vas bien. » Mon travail achevé, je daignais enfin me tourner vers lui, taquin. « Quoi que, la chute ne t'as pas arrangé.

-Répète un peu, pour voir ! »

Ne prêtant guère plus d'attention à la colère passagère de mon visiteur, je m'assis confortablement à même le sol, jambes croisées, avant de me saisir de mon roman. Depuis son récital privé, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Elliot revenait. Plutôt la troisième si je comptais bien – à croire qu'il n'allait vraiment pas au lycée. Et, bien que brèves - le duc Nightray ne s'éternisait pas autant que ses fils - nos entrevues n'en demeuraient pas moins tumultueuses. Pour autant, aucune ne me laissa l'amertume de nos premières disputes. Peu à peu, nous apprenions à nous tempérer mutuellement, devinant les limites à ne pas franchir. Le tout, pour le plus grand bonheur du petit peuple de l'orphelinat. Même Eliza me laissait enfin tranquille, c'était dire !

« -Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, cette fois ? » Demandais-je, coupant court à notre désaccord naissant.

« -Je venais juste prendre de tes nouv- »

Elliot se stoppa net, penché vers moi. Surpris par son soudain silence, je redressais mon visage intrigué, retraçant la trajectoire de ses pupilles, laquelle retombait sur le livre calé entre mes mains. Apparemment, l'œuvre le captivait, tant et si bien qu'il ne termina jamais sa phrase.

« - C'est le chevalier saint ? » S'exclama-t-il, ses iris brillantes d'excitation.

« -Tu connais ?

-Evidemment ! »

L'épéiste se redressa vivement, brûlant d'une flamme nouvelle. Il brandit fièrement son poing face à moi, bombant le torse, son minois étiré en une mimique béate d'adoration. Apparemment, l'histoire lui parlait. Comme pour me le prouver, il se lança dans une tirade dégoulinante d'enthousiasme, qu'il illustra par de grands gestes enfantins.

« -Je trouve qu'Edwyn est un personnage admirable ! Il mène un style de vie remarquable, toujours valeureux et fidèle à lui-même malgré les épreuves qui parsèment sa route. Il va toujours de l'avant, peu importe les obstacles, et … »

Ca, pour aimer Edwyn, il l'aimait. L'admirateur déblatéra sans interruption la liste de qualités qu'il attribuait au personnage, les agrémentant d'anecdotes apprises sur le bout des doigts. A croire qu'il savait la vie du chevalier par cœur, dans ses moindres détails. Ses mains s'agitaient frénétiquement, mimant parfois les coups d'épée du noble fictif, m'arrachant un sourire amusé. Un gamin en extase face à son modèle, adulant son héros. C'était l'image qu'il me renvoyait.

Mais, au-delà de l'enfant pantois d'admiration, je découvrais une nouvelle facette de ce gosse capricieux qui s'entêtait à me rendre visite. Toutes les valeurs qu'Elliot accordait à son personnage fétiche, il me semblait qu'il les suivait lui-même minutieusement. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il contrastait tant avec le reste de sa fratrie ? A l'instar d'Edwyn, le jeune Nightray s'éloignait de l'image caricaturale des aristocrates épris de luxe et de richesse. Plus que l'argent, la morale primait, chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

« - … sans faillir. » Brusquement, l'orateur marqua une pose, agacé. « Alors pourquoi tout le monde préfère Edward ! »

Je remarquais, soudain, combien son discours étincelait de sincérité. Chaque mot s'échappait du cœur, miroir de sa pensée, sans qu'aucun philtre ne vienne altérer ses paroles. Il ne se souciait pas du regard de son auditoire quant à ses propos, encore moins de l'impact de ses éloges. Il parlait, parlait seulement, franchement. Presque innocemment. Cet appel s'insinuait en moi, s'accaparait mon entière attention. Comment s'y prenait-il ?

De sa voix s'écoulait comme une douce chaleur. Une lumière.

« -Léo ? »

Je sursautais, tiré de mes pensées par mon invité surprise. Ce dernier, penché vers moi, m'observait d'un drôle d'air, chiffonné par mon soudain mutisme. Dieu merci, il ne pouvait atteindre mes yeux, lesquels se tenaient rivés droit sur lui. Brillants. Pour la première fois, depuis deux ans. Qui était-il ? Qui était ce type, ce garçon qui débarquait brusquement dans ma vie, détonnait parmi ce paysage morne et gris? Cet adolescent braillard qui bousculait mon quotidien sans préavis, par ses colères tant brèves que rudes ? Ce gamin qui, par ses mots d'une rare authenticité, m'arrachait nombres de sentiments jusqu'alors endormis ?

« -Nous n'avons que les sept premiers tomes de la série, ici. » Lâchais-je platement, lui cachant mon désarroi. « Tu viens de me gâcher une bonne partie de l'intrigue.

-C-comment ?

-C'est inadmissible ! »

Me relevant, je m'armais dudit bouquin, lui assenant un violent coup sur le sommet du crâne. Un couinement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il portait ses mains vers la zone assaillie. A vrai dire, et bien que j'appréciais la série, j'étais loin de l'aduler autant que mon confrère. Aussi, les rares révélations occasionnées ne me dérangeaient pas outre mesure. Néanmoins, je grognais par principe – amateur de récit que j'étais, je ne tolérais pas qu'on me dévoila l'histoire à mon insu - et pour faire diversion. Chasser ces dérangeantes énigmes du flot de mes rêveries.

« -Tu m'as frappé ! » Brailla le blond, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?

-Dévoiler l'intrigue d'une histoire est un crime impardonnable. C'était ta punition.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu ne - Aïe ! »

Encore un coup, il allait bien finir par se taire. Massant péniblement son crâne, le coupable me fusilla du regard, troquant ses plaintes geignardes contre une protestation silencieuse. Plus sûr, moins douloureux. Satisfais, je reposais mon arme de prédilection sur l'étagère qui lui était attribuée, me désolant mentalement de ne pas y trouver les tomes suivants. Lire au dépend d'une bibliothèque comportait aussi quelques désagréments, il fallait bien s'y faire.

« - Si c'est la suite que tu veux, tu peux aussi demander poliment … » Railla le blessé, se redressant enfin.

Les demander ? Il m'offrait là une occasion inespérée de poursuivre ma lecture. Le genre qui ne se présenterait pas à moi avant un long moment, sinon jamais. Malicieux, je me rapprochais du jeune homme, alléché par sa proposition tacite.

« -Il t'arrive de faire preuve de générosité ? Qui l'eut cru.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! » Rouspéta mon charitable interlocuteur, grinçant des dents.

-Tu reviens sur tes propos ? Ce n'est pas digne d'Edwyn, ça … » Un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres, je gratifiais son front d'une tape amicale. « D'autant plus que tu me dois bien ça pour m'avoir gâché l'intrigue.

-Toi … »

Il soupira longuement, se désolant certainement du caractère effronté qui s'opposait au sien. Mais, malgré sa fierté, Elliot n'était pas de ceux qui s'entêtaient bêtement pour le simple plaisir de résister. Il hocha finalement la tête, bien que ses iris ciel trahissaient l'agacement profond que je lui inspirais. Satisfais, j'affichais pour ma part une expression victorieuse, accommodée d'un rire qu'aucun ne pouvait m'arracher, sinon lui. Derrière l'orgueil qu'il arborait, Elliot dissimulait quelques qualités qui n'étaient pas toutes pour me déplaire.

xoxoxox

« -Ane, bélier, chat ! » S'exclama Helen, levant son regard teinté d'espoir vers son aînée.

« -C'est bien ! Et les suivants ?

-Dromadaire, éléphant, … »

Et la liste se poursuivait ainsi. Nonchalamment assis sur ma chaise, je jouais distraitement du bout de ma fourchette, taquinant les grains de riz dans mon assiette, l'appétit coupé. Sans cesse, le discourt adorateur d'Elliot me revenait en tête, suintant de cette sincérité qu'il m'était impossible de comprendre, d'effleurer. Sans cesse, ce souvenir me nouait l'estomac. Il brillait. Au milieu de l'ombre qui m'entourait, ce garçon dégageait une lumière savoureuse. Une chaleur qui m'apaisait autant qu'elle me tordait les entrailles. Il m'effrayait, et il m'attirait. Personne ne m'avait jamais atteint de la sorte, pas même les gamins les plus attentionnés de ma fratrie. Alors pourquoi lui ? Comme s'y prenait-il, pour me toucher sans le vouloir ?

« -Léo, dépêche-toi ! Tes frères et sœurs ont déjà fini, et je n'attendrai pas toute la nuit pour m'occuper de la vaisselle. » Me taquina tendrement Louise, laquelle s'occupait des corvées, aidée par Maria.

Je lui adressais un sourire contrit, m'efforçant d'avaler quelques bouchées du plat encombrant mon assiette. La nourriture resta coincée dans la gorge.

Malgré mes premières croyances, il m'était impossible de comparer Elliot à ses aînés. Fier, mais pas hautain. Il ne s'estimait pas au-dessus du monde. De même, son portrait différait de celui des gamins qui peuplaient mon quotidien. Curieux, certes, mais jusqu'alors, aucune de leurs questions n'avaient franchi ses lèvres. Rien sur ma vie, mes yeux. Il ne ressemblait à personne, s'éloignant inconsciemment de tous les repères auxquels je m'accrochais. Un vent nouveau, une brise fraîche dans la moiteur étouffante. Etait-ce pour cela que je tolérais sa présence ?

« -Otarie, Pa … » La petite voix hésita, perdue. « Je comprends pas celui-là, Mona ! Pourquoi il s'écrit comme ça, le nom de l'oiseau ?

-Montre-moi ça … » Interloquée, la concernée se pencha sur le livre. « C'est un paon.

-C'est pas ce qu'elle m'a appris à lire, Maria … »

Interpellée par le timbre désespéré de l'enfant, je redressais la tête, dirigeant mes iris mauves vers le duo de lectrices amatrices assises non loin. La gamine aux cheveux d'or fixait son petit livre, malmenant sa lèvre inférieure. La seconde observait l'image, sans plus comprendre, déstabilisée par cette orthographe fort peu commune. Moi-même, je me souvenais encore des questions posées à ma mère, lorsqu'elle m'apprenait à lire. Tous ces mots que je ne pouvais comprendre, qui me décourageaient.

« -C'est trop dur … » Pleurnicha Helen, refermant son trésor, dépitée.

« -Les trois dernières lettres se prononcent _an_. »

Les gamines sursautèrent à l'unisson. Lequel de nous trois s'étonnait le plus? Je n'aurais su le dire. Elles, d'entendre enfin la voix de leur grand frère taciturne ? Moi, de me voir prononcer ces mots sans même les avoir pensés ? Toujours était-il que je me tenais là, près d'elles, mon repas abandonné à l'appétit du premier venu. La détresse de la petite nouvelle me peinait malgré moi.

« -C'est encore compliqué pour toi, mais il y a d'autres mots qui se prononcent de cette manière. Comme le faon.

-D-d'accord. »

La jeune fille me fixait de ses grand yeux incrédules, partagée entre l'abattement et la confusion – la crainte, peut-être ? Lentement, je tendais ma main vers ses petits doigts pour me saisir de l'ouvrage enfantin, retrouvait la page perdue, puis lui rendit son bouquin. Le tout sous leur regard sceptique.

« - Entraine-toi. Ca deviendra plus simple avec le temps. »

Aucune réponse, si ce n'était ce vague hochement de tête qui les anima. Sans attendre plus, je me reculais, puis filais vers le couloir, m'y engouffrant d'un pas pressé. Ce n'était pas la peine de se décourager pour si peu, non ? Trois pauvres lettres, ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de lire. Non, ça ne valait pas le coup d'abandonner pour un stupide mot. Pas alors qu'elle débutait tout juste. C'était idiot, de tout laisser tomber pour une erreur. Un détail. Un obstacle qu'on effaçait au prix de quelques efforts.

Des efforts. En avais-je seulement fait un, pour eux ? Pour leur tendre la main, malgré le malaise profond qui nous séparait ? Non. Je m'étais confortablement installé dans mon cocon de solitude, barricadé loin d'un monde que je jugeais trop encombrant. J'avais chassé, heurté, blessé, pourvu qu'on me laisse tranquille. Parce que c'était facile. Parce que ça ne me demandait pas d'effort, justement.

Peut-être ne valais-je pas mieux qu'Helen, finalement.

xoxoxox

Voilà pour cette fois ! Merci d'être passé lire, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre dans les reviews.

Pour ce qui est de la chanson, cette fois le titre renvoit à « Everybody Gotta Learn Sometimes » de Beck. (Comme promis je laisse Fate Zero tranquille.) Cette chanson me fait penser au Léo de ce chapitre, qui finit par prendre conscience que son comportement n'est pas forcément le bon. Il commence à changer, et ce grâce à l'influence d'Elliot.


	5. Creep

Salut les gens !

Le chapitre 4 est enfin là, Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. (7 500 mots, vous avez de quoi lire cette fois. Et encore, j'ai dû retirer certaines scènes pour éviter de surcharger le chapitre. Je ne serais jamais capable de faire quelque chose de court.)

Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui lire, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous intéresse. De même pour les reviews ça motive ^^

Merci aussi à Syln, comme toujours, pour la correction ! Par ailleurs, si le personnage de Zwei - qui n'apparait quand même pas masse dans les fanfictions – vous intéresse, je vous conseille d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à sa fic :3

Sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire … Au niveau de l'histoire, on a dépassé la moitié. Je n'ai pas encore décidé du nombre de chapitres restants, tout dépend de la place des événements dans le scénario. On verra bien !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 4

Creep

« -On peut aller en ville, nous aussi ? Dis, on peut ? »

Téméraire, James embêtait inlassablement Maria, agrippant ses petites mains d'enfant à sa longue manche noire. Non loin du petit groupe, Jane suivait, appuyant les suppliques infantiles de son camarade par sa voix implorante. Les désirs d'un enfant qui croit découvrir la lune en posant un pied dans le jardin. Tous deux fermement décidés à suivre la jeune femme en territoire inconnu, aucun ne semblait prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Pour ceux qui demeuraient tout le jour enfermés dans cette immense bâtisse, Reveil se révélait être une source de curiosité, de rêve. Un lieu de promesse.

« -On sera sage, c'est promis ! » S'écria la gamine, ses yeux suppliant plus encore que son ton.

« -Oui ! On fera aucune bêtise ! »

Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la marmaille, je soupirais, tournant lascivement les pages de mon livre sans pouvoir m'y replonger. Pourquoi étais-je allé m'asseoir dans un recoin de cette pièce assaillie par le bruit, déjà ? Les cris, les jérémiades, le battement sourd des pas précipités contre le vieux parquet … La présence des gosses m'empêchait simplement de lire à ma guise. Et puis la bibliothèque était certainement libre à cette heure. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs.

« -Léo, regarde celui-là ! »

Sans m'étonner d'entendre soudain ce timbre qui m'interpellait, je me tournais machinalement vers Mona. La gamine brandissait fièrement sa trouvaille vers moi, ses doigts fins enroulés autour d'un maigre volume. Un ouvrage bref d'à peine quelques pages, une trentaine tout au plus. Encore un destiné aux enfants. Assez vieux, une couverture finement ornée de jolies lettres aux couleurs de l'or, certainement un livre de conte. La petite déposa l'objet entre mes mains, trépignant d'impatience en l'attente de mon jugement, jugement qu'elle tenait en haute estime. Ses yeux noisette luisaient, pétillants. Ses doigts frémissant trituraient les plis de sa robe neuve. Elle attendait, intimement fière de sa découverte.

« -Celui-là est moins compliqué que l'autre. » Lâchais-je finalement, feuilletant le livret. « Il est à la portée d'Helen, elle aimera sans doute les illustrations.

-Helen aime toujours les belles images ! »

L'élan de joie de l'enfant ne m'enchantait guère, cependant, je ne laissais rien entrevoir de l'oppressant malaise qui me taraudait. Personne ne m'avait forcé à venir. Cette place au milieu du tumulte incessant, du bruit, des plaintes geignardes, des exclamations innocemment enthousiastes, je l'avais trouvé moi-même. De mon propre chef. Un éclair de lucidité ou un moment d'égarement, je ne m'étais pas encore décidé concernant la nature de mon choix. Mais je ne pouvais blâmer qui que ce soit, peu importe ma contrariété.

Concernant Helen – l'objet et la cause de ma présence ici - la jeune demoiselle souffrait d'une vile maladie, aussi gardait-elle son lit depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Rien de grave, tout du moins, rien que Louise et Maria ne pouvaient soigner. Seulement, par soucis de repos et pour préserver son corps frêle des fraîches températures qui régnaient depuis quelques temps, elle ne pouvait quitter sa chambre. Seule, isolée dans cette triste pièce. Loin de sa fratrie, des cris et des rires. Inquiète à son sujet, Mona s'était alors donné pour mission de distraire sa cadette, comme toute bonne grande sœur l'aurait fait. Et qui était-elle venue chercher, pour la soutenir dans cette tache ? Le dernier type capable de l'aider.

Moi, bien évidemment.

Son objectif, trouver une lecture à la portée de la fillette, qu'elle puisse la décrypter sans trop d'effort. Bien évidemment, elle ne risquait pas de dénicher ce genre d'ouvrage dans notre petite bibliothèque, laquelle recelait de pavés travaillés, adressés aux plus âgés. Je l'avais souligné, lorsque la brunette était apparue devant moi, s'élevant de toute sa droiture pour m'imposer sa proposition. Mais la bambine, ne lâchant pas l'affaire, s'était mise à fouiller les caisses de jouets, lesquelles abritaient parfois quelques livres enfantins. Livres qu'elle soumettait à mon jugement, certaine que je saurais reconnaître ceux adaptés au niveau balbutiant de la blondinette. Elle n'avait pas tort, cela dit. Evidemment que je savais distinguer les œuvres à la portée d'Helen.

« -On en a trois ! » Compta-t-elle, rayonnante. « Elle va être contente !

-Je n'en doute pas. » M'efforçais-je de répliquer, ma voix sonnant cruellement faux à mes oreilles.

« -C'est vrai ? »

Pourquoi Mona tenait-elle tant à ce que j'insiste ? Si je faisais l'effort de lui répondre, ce n'était pas pour me moquer d'elle. Le seul que je prenais plaisir à taquiner, c'était Elliot, et dieu savait que je ne m'y serais pas pris de cette manière pour agacer le blond. Aussi, confirmais-je mes dires par un vague mouvement de tête, acquiesçant, me levant aussitôt. Notant la page dans un coin de ma tête, je refermais mon propre trésor, incapable de poursuivre cette activité au milieu du brouhaha.

Pourquoi avais-je accepté sa proposition? J'aurais pu dire non, lorsque Mona s'était présentée à moi. J'aurais pu la repousser, malhabilement, comme à mon habitude. J'aurais pu la laisser agir seule, rester au calme, lové dans mon repère. J'aurais pu oui. Et pourtant, j'étais là, près d'elle, l'abreuvant de conseils, perdu au milieu de ces marmots bruyants et agités. Guidé par une impulsion irréfléchie, une envie dont je n'avais déjà plus le souvenir. Mal à l'aise, tendu, prêt à regretter mon choix. Mais j'étais là.

Pour peu, j'aurais bien accusé Elliot d'exercer une fort désagréable influence sur ma personne.

« -Allez, on va les lui apporter. » Murmurais-je à l'intention de la mule, prenant la direction des dortoirs.

xoxoxox

Privé des cris retentissants de Jane et James, il ne restait dans cet orphelinat qu'un agréable silence. Cédant face à la persévérance des bambins, Maria, qui se rendait en ville pour effectuer quelques commissions, avait finalement embarqué les braillards. Par ce geste, elle nous offrait à tous un calme appréciable, tant pour moi que pour la petite Helen qui se reposait dans sa chambre. Dans sa chambre et, malgré moi, sous ma surveillance.

« -Et là, ça dit quoi Léo ? »

La bambine, que Louise m'avait confiée alors qu'elle s'occupait de son repas, s'exerçait patiemment à sa lecture quotidienne. Au contraire de ses frères et sœurs, c'était une jeune fille sereine, qui se complaisait dans de paisibles activités, tenant éloignés les jeux brusques et bruyants. Curieuse, à voir les coups d'œil jetés à la volé en direction de mes invisibles iris, mais jamais intrusive au travers de ses mots. Pas une seule question de sa part depuis notre première rencontre. En cet instant, elle parcourait ses trois présents de son regard avide de découverte, s'échappant parmi les illustrations soignées et colorées, ces paysages aux milles détails. Pas un mot ne glissait entre ses lèvres, si ce n'était lorsqu'elle quémandait un peu d'aide faces aux obstacles de son exercice. Ce caractère docile rendrait sa présence d'autant plus supportable, presque agréable. Bien plus que celle de nos frères et sœurs.

« - Léon a découvert le carnet que son grand père cachait en haut de l'armoire. » Lui expliquais-je déchiffrant le passage qu'elle désignait. « Ces mots-là sont un peu plus durs.

-Et c'est quoi, Escabeau?

-C'est un objet qu'on utilise pour prendre de la hauteur. Comme un petit tabouret. »

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite de mes explications. Son livret à nouveau face à ses pupilles, la blondinette s'acharna à dénouer les nœuds de mots compliqués qui accompagnait les images. Parfois, sa voix fluette me tirait de mes rêveries, énonçant naïvement les phrases fièrement décodées. Le reste du temps, ses prunelles brillantes m'informaient de son avancée. Et lorsqu'enfin, au prix de patients efforts, elle franchit les dernières lignes de la page, un fin sourire vint égayer son visage malade. Minuscule sourire enjôleur. Inconsciemment, je l'imitais.

Les liens, serrés autour de ma gorge, semblaient se relâcher.

« -Léo ? » Elle tourna son regard faible et brillant vers moi, pleine d'un espoir candide. « Tu peux me lire la suite, s'il te plaît ? »

J'aurais voulu refuser. Repousser fermement le bouquin que cette petite aux boucles blondes m'offrait ingénument. Me lever, prétexter l'arrivée prochaine de Louise. Fuir. Comme avant. Avant, quand j'enfermais mes regrets dans un recoin déguisé de mon cœur. Quand l'indéniable lâcheté de mon comportement ne me sautait pas au visage, sauvagement mise à nue par mon visiteur importun. Au lieu de ça, j'observais la gamine. Ses yeux qui venaient chercher dans mes entrailles toute la compassion que je m'évertuais à enterrer. Une foule de sentiments entremêlés qu'il m'était impossible de dénouer. Elle tirait sans vergogne sur les liens, ne se doutant du malaise qu'elle éveillait chez le rat de bibliothèque. Et ces petites mains fictives s'acharnaient sur le nœud tant complexe qui m'étouffait.

Soupirant, j'attrapais l'objet, tournant moi-même la page qu'elle venait de vaincre.

« -En attendant Louise. » Marmonnais-je, m'installant confortablement sur le lit de la malade. « Après, tu devras lire la suite toute seule, c'est clair ?

-Merci ! »

Glissant ses doigts sous l'épaisse couverture cotonneuse qui la dissimulait, Helen m'offrait un sourire bien trop reconnaissant pour le maigre service que je lui rendais. C'était ce genre de gratitude innocente que les enfants offraient sans même en comprendre le sens, mus par une sincérité qui s'envolerait avec les années.

J'entamais ma lecture, m'appliquant au possible. Ma voix, secrète pour cette maison, raisonnaient entre les murs de cette chambre immensément vide. Des syllabes détachées, prononcées avec grand soin, une intonation claire et rythmée. Des sons volages qui s'égaraient dans cet espace clôt, pour mieux parvenir aux oreilles de l'infirme.

« -Galopin miaula longuement, menaçant, fixant le garçon qui se promenait dans les couloirs de la vielle maison. Chut ! Fit Léon, serrant contre son torse le précieux carnet dérobé à son grand père. Si jamais le vieux découvrait le vol, il serait sévèrement punit. » Un coup d'œil, le temps de respirer, m'informa de l'attention toute particulière de l'enfant. « Heureusement pour lui, le silence demeura. On n'avait pas entendu Galopin, ou bien on l'ignorait. Il chassa la bête par la menace d'un coup de pied, puis reparti vers sa chambre.

-C'est un chat comment, dans l'histoire ? » Demanda soudain la spectatrice.

« -Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas d'illustration.

-Tu crois qu'il est comme le gros chat moche à qui Maria elle donne les restes des repas?

-Peut-être. »

A vrai dire, l'apparence du félin ne m'intéressait guère. Le livre en lui-même ne me fascinait d'ailleurs pas particulièrement – et pour cause, il ne s'adressait aucunement aux adolescents de ma tranche d'âge. En revanche, les murmures glissés derrière mon dos me parvinrent et m'alertèrent aussitôt.

« -Si, il est moche, elle a raison ! Il lui manque plein de poils et une oreille !

-C'est pas sa faute si les autres l'embêtent ! Et il a de jolis yeux tout verts.

-De toute façon, tu l'aimes bien parce qu'il est comme toi, personne l'aime. »

Il s'agissait des voix de Mona et Thomas, à n'en pas douter. En effet, cette démonstration de gentillesse pure ne pouvait provenir que des lèvres du petit brun. Une vraie teigne. Si je devais reconnaitre mon manque de tact et de respect envers certains, Thomas me surpassait dans ces domaines. Un gosse difficile, comme disait Louise. Je détestais cette expression. Comme si ces mots suffisaient à excuser son exécrable caractère, les mots durement crachés comme un venin à la figure de ses camarades. Non. Moi, j'étais franc, difficile, certainement capricieux, indéniablement lâche. Lui, ses propos relevaient de la mauvaise foi pure, surmontée d'une couche de méchanceté gratuite et de sale caractère.

Tout du moins, j'espérais pouvoir creuser ainsi le faussé entre ses paroles et les miennes.

« -Oh c'est bon, tu vas pas chialer pour ça !

-De tout façon, t'es jaloux parce que tu ne veux pas que Maria elle s'occupe des autres !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si ! Même que tu boudes parce qu'elle t'a pas pris avec James et Jane au village ! » Ils ne cherchaient plus à dissimuler leur présence, cette fois. « Ben c'est pas ta mère, Maria, elle s'occupe de toute le monde ! Et c'est quand même pareil si t'es pas content !

-Tais toi, tu dis n'importe qu - »

Le minuscule noiraud glapit de douleur lorsque le livre entre mes mains vint à la rencontre de son crâne. Rien de bien douloureux, si je devais comparer cette œuvre à celles qui me servaient à malmener Elliot, le bambin gémissait pour la forme. Outré, il pointa vers moi deux iris mêlés de surprise et de rancœur, me désignant d'un doigt accusateur. Inutile, cependant, de souligner mon manque de douceur, je n'en avais que faire. Seul comptait que leurs jérémiades m'agaçaient, et qu'elles troublaient le repos de la souffrante. Leurs cris, ils pouvaient bien les pousser ailleurs.

« -Dois-je vous rappeler qu'Helen est malade, et qu'elle a besoin de repos ? » Les sermonnais-je, irrité. « Si vous continuez, c'est avec Louise que vous vous expliquerez.

-C'est lui qui a commencé ! » Se plaignit la brunette, les larmes aux yeux.

Ça, je l'avais compris. Aussi ne m'acharnais-je pas plus sur l'agaçant duo, tachant de railler de ma mémoire ce minois profondément attristé. Consoler les enfants, ce n'était pas mon fort. Déjà que je peinais à leur lire une histoire … Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause face à l'aîné de la fratrie, l'impétueux fila dans le couloir, pestant. Bien, un de moins, et pas le plus agréable. Restait à éloigner la seconde sans la faire pleurer davantage, de préférence. Peut-être pouvais-je l'envoyer s'enquérir de l'avancement du repas préparé par Louise ? Sans tenir compte de mes pensées, les doigts de Mona s'enroulèrent autour d'un pan de ma veste, suppliants. Instinctivement, je rompais le contacte, naturellement distant.

Non. Je devinais, à son regard insistant, ce qu'elle comptait me demander. C'était hors de question.

« -Je veux la suite de l'histoire …

-Tu pourras la lire toi-même, tu sais te débrouiller. » Rétorquais-je m'efforçant d'adoucir mon ton.

« -Mais tu faisais la lecture à Helen … Je l'empêcherais pas de se reposer, je te promets !

-Mona … »

Evidement qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Je savais son entêtement, pour en avoir longtemps fait les frais. D'autant qu'à voir ses prunelles larmoyantes suite aux douces paroles du fuyard, je n'échapperais pas à la crise de larmes qu'elle opposerait en cas de refus catégorique. Vraiment, je n'étais pas fait pour m'occuper des enfants …

« -Sur la chaise. Et je ne veux pas entendre un bruit, c'est clair ? »

xoxoxox

Obstiné, Elliot s'appliquait à me rendre visite régulièrement, suivant dès lors que son père et ses frères se rendaient à l'orphelinat. Quelque part, ses allées-venues égayaient mon quotidien et, à contre cœur, j'avouais attendre patiemment l'arrivée du gamin coléreux. Avant, l'apparition du fiacre noir m'apportait un désagréable sentiment. La présence du duc planait tel une ombre sur ce lieu, celle des frères sonnait comme une farce. Maintenant, la silhouette du véhicule et les cris de joie des plus jeunes annonçaient également la venue du blond. Les moqueries, les rires, la lumière. Loin de me précipiter, à l'instar de ma fratrie, je souriais tout de même à l'entente des pas du visiteur, lequel dissimulait bien mal sa précipitation.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'absence de sourire sur ses lèvres effaça le mien. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Tiens, je t'ai apporté la suite. » M'indiqua-t-il, avant de me tendre deux tomes de sa série favorite.

Rien, dans sa voix. Rien de joyeux, rien d'amical. Aucune trace de son caractère bien trempé. Pas de sifflement exaspéré. Disparue, sa moue offusquée, ses mimiques agacées. Ses grands gestes expressifs, empreints d'une noblesse inconsciemment acquise au contact des milieux aisés. Sa dignité. Son regard rencontra le mien sans même l'apercevoir. Etonné, je me saisis des ouvrages, les posant délicatement sur le rebord d'une table – hors de question d'abîmer de si beaux livres.

« -J'ai fini les précédents. » Je m'éloignais, filant les chercher. « Je t'avoue que la mort d'Edgard m'a surpris. C'était un risque à prendre, vu le succès du personnage.

-Tu parles, ça n'a fait qu'accentuer sa popularité … »

J'attendais, amusé, les grands discours outrés du passionné. Les tirades à l'égard de son héros, ses valeurs milles fois plus profitables que la lâcheté déguisée du valet. Rien. C'était à peine s'il m'observait, lui que ne me lâchait habituellement pas des yeux. Il ne restait, sur son minois finement taillé, pas une trace de ces questions qu'il abritait et qu'il n'osait me poser. Notant son air absent, je ramenais le fier pianiste à la raison par une habile collision entre mon livre et le sommet de son crâne. Ça, pour le coup, ça marchait. Il se redressa immédiatement, me fusillant de ses iris azurées.

« - Eh ! Tu vas arrêter avec ça, oui ?

-Quand on s'adresse à quelqu'un, on le regarde. Tes parents ont raté certains points de ton éducation, il faut bien que quelqu'un les rattrape. »

Me saisissant d'une chaise à proximité, je me posais près du paon, le fixant derrière mes mèches folles. Habituellement, je ne prêtais guère d'attention aux états d'âmes de mon entourage. Contrairement aux croyances de ma petite famille factice, ce n'était pas de l'indifférence, encore moins de l'arrogance que j'affichais à leur égard. Seulement, je ne savais sécher les larmes intarissables des bambins. Trouver les mots justes et délicats pour éloigner les idées noires, encore moins. Absurde idée que de songer aux gestes, je n'appréciais gère que l'on m'approche de trop près. Autant rester à part, dans ces cas-là. Faute de remède, je risquais seulement d'accentuer les peines des blessés.

Néanmoins, il me semblait que j'étais tout désigné pour jouer l'oreille attentive aux soucis d'Elliot. Si proche de lui, je pouvais sentir le poids qui alourdissait ses épaules. Et j'aurais parié bien plus que ma main quant au fait qu'il dissimilait ce même poids aux yeux de sa famille. Après tout, la source de ses inquiétudes y appartenait probablement.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Railla-t-il, conscient de mon regard braqué sur sa personne.

« -C'est toi qui viens me rendre visite, je te signale.

-Si j'avais su que je me ferrais frapper à peine la porte passée … » Il grogna, croisant les bras sur le dossier de son siège.

« - Tu t'en fais encore pour ta mère ? »

Question rhétorique. Il ne fut pas plus étonné par mes propos que je l'étais du silence qui en découlait. La santé mentale de Bernice Nightray, le musicien me l'avait déjà confiée, un jour qu'il s'inquiétait encore pour sa génitrice. Quand bien même, les morts de Fred et son oncle nous étaient déjà parvenues. Peu après une inquiétante visite solitaire de ses aînés – aucune trace du cadet ce jour là - j'avais épié les conversations de nos bienfaitrices. J'entendis alors l'une d'elle évoquer le fameux chasseur de tête. S'en suivit l'annonce des décès. La peur, chez les plus jeunes, se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, mais Louise et Maria les rassurèrent par quelques paroles bienveillantes. L'auteur des crimes serait, à n'en pas douter – arrêté sous peu. De toute façon, quelle raison aurait-il de venir s'en prendre à notre fratrie ? Apparentés à la famille ducale, nous n'en restions pas moins de simples orphelins entretenus par leur bonté.

Nous étions en sécurité.

Suite à cette sinistre nouvelle, l'héritier n'était pas reparu, jusqu'à l'épisode du piano.

« -Un type bizarre est venu au manoir, la semaine dernière. » Lâcha-t-il finalement. « Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, mais il ne m'inspire vraiment rien de bon. Je n'aime pas ça …

-Tu l'as signalé à ton père ?

-Il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire à ce sujet. Qu'il prendrait les choses en main s'il nous menaçait.

-S'il t'a dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Tu penses vraiment que le duc Nightray laisserait qui que ce soit porter atteinte à l'honneur de votre famille ? »

Mon interlocuteur soupira longuement, passant ses doigts fins au travers de sa tignasse d'or. Aucune chance de chasser les épis qui s'y dressaient fièrement, ses cheveux n'obéissaient pas plus que les miens.

« -Je m'en doute bien, que ça n'y changera pas grand-chose ! Je ne fais pas exprès, figure toi ! Je veux juste éviter que quelqu'un ne profite de son état. »

Je n'étais assurément pas doué pour réconforter les autres. Vraiment. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon unique visiteur. Mais qu'aurais-je pu lui dire, pour chasser de son esprit les sombres croyances qui planaient, tel un oiseau de mauvais augure ? Je ne pouvais pas intervenir, et je préférais me taire plutôt que d'oser affirmer que tout irait bien. Parce que non, tout n'irait pas bien. J'aurais sans doute souri à cette pensée, sans la présence de mon vis-à-vis. « Ça va aller », me répétaient les agents qu'on avait dépêché au sujet de ma mère. « Ça va aller » dans ta nouvelle maison. Maison immense, terrifiante, remplie de bruits et de questions angoissantes. Comme si tout pouvait bien se passer, alors que ma mère venait de mourir. C'était stupide, et je respectais suffisamment le jeune homme pour lui éviter ces sottises.

« -J'aimerais juste avoir la certitude que ça finira par s'arranger … » Murmura-t-il, si bas, comme un secret.

Ses poings se resserrèrent sur le dossier de sa chaise – chaise sur laquelle il prenait plaisir à s'asseoir en sens inverse. Une lueur anima son regard égaré, un mélange de colère et de rancœur. Pas cette fureur flamboyante qui embrasait jusqu'à ses gestes lorsqu'il s'emportait, non. Ce qu'Elliot me laissait entrevoir, à l'abri des yeux du monde, c'était l'impuissance qui le rongeait. Sa frustration face à cette situation qui les touchaient tous, ces morts impardonnables. Passé la douleur, il demeurait nombre de sentiments auxquels il devait encore faire face.

« -J'aimerai pouvoir croire qu'elle s'en remettra, comme nous. Mais le temps passe, et son état empire. On dirait qu'elle n'a même plus conscience de ce qui se passe autour d'elle … Elle se détache de tout. » Il serra les dents, se crispant soudain, son timbre empli d'animosité. « Si un jour, je mets la main sur le responsable de ces meurtres …

-Tu te vengeras ? Quelle originalité. » Le narguais-je. « Tu as mieux à faire de ta vie, tu ne crois pas ? »

Stupéfié par ma soudaine prise de parole, l'adolescent belliqueux se redressa, m'observant à nouveau. Pour la première dois depuis son entré, il semblait enfin me voir, prendre conscience de ma présence à ses côtés. Fini, le voile indécis qui masquait ses iris océan. Tant mieux. Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, je repris, sérieux.

« -Tu devrais savoir que les histoires de vengeance se terminent toujours mal. Et qu'en plus, ça n'apporte rien. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi ! » S'écria-t-il, abasourdi.

« -Justement. »

Je ne pouvais pas soulager le blond de sa peine, ni chasser le ressentiment qui bouillonnait en lui. Effacer ces craintes ? Non plus, le sort de Bernice ne dépendait pas de moi. Mais lui éviter un faux pas, c'était dans mes cordes. Le Nightray démontrait un tempérament colérique, impulsif, mais pas haineux. Et il était hors de question pour moi de le laisser prendre ce chemin-là. Quelque chose me touchait, dans sa peine. Quelque chose qui me donnait envie d'agir, de faire briller plus fort la lumière qui émanait de lui et qui, même dans le doute, ne vacillait jamais.

« Ne t'éteins pas » Aurais-je voulu lui dire. « Pas pour une cause pareille … »

Saisissant le sous-entendu de mes mots, Elliot se détendit, regrettant de s'être emporté. Comme un gamin pris en faute, le pianiste affichait l'une de ces moues mécontentes qui m'arrachaient chaque fois un sourire, le genre d'expression qui le caractérisait tant. Apparemment, nos échanges l'aidaient à soulager le poids pesant sur ses épaules.

« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. » Le rassurais-je, soulagé de retrouver sur son visage une agréable expression. « Je t'ai connu plus virulent … »

Le concerné rougit, avant de rétorquer haut et fort ma part de responsabilité dans nos altercation – part que je ne niais d'ailleurs pas. Je prenais plaisir à taquiner ce gamin susceptible, j'en étais parfaitement conscient. N'était-ce pas la base même de notre relation ? Ses jérémiades m'arrachèrent un rire sincère, agaçant d'autant plus celui qui le provoquait.

« -Et si tu t'attelais à quelque chose de constructif, plutôt que d'élaborer des plan de vengeance insensés ? » Le taquinais-je, enjoué. « C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ta mère, non ?

-Je pensais lui composer un morceau. » M'avoua-t-il, retrouvant son calme à l'évocation de la femme. « Elle aime beaucoup la musique.

-Bonne idée. Tu serais une catastrophe en cuisine, et je ne parle pas du reste …

-Eh ! »

Vexé, il brailla de plus belle, menaçant de m'abandonner à mon triste sort dans cet « orphelinat miteux ». Deux coups de livres plus tard, il s'excusait vivement, effrayé par l'ouvrage menaçant pointé vers de son pauvre visage.

xoxoxox

Encore lui. Ce type excentrique, cet aura maladive qui planait tout autour, vous prenait à la gorge pour vous insuffler cette peur fétide. Ce visage marqué d'une expression fixe, admirative, idolâtre, un sourire déchiré plaqué sur cette face hideuse. Et ces yeux, deux billes sournoises qui roulaient sur cette façade factice, deux voiles opaques, deux portes fermées, sans la moindre trace d'une émotion passée. Deux sphères indiscrètes qui semblaient sonder chacune de vos pensées, lesquelles paraissaient élargir son horrible expression.

Il était là, enfermé dans une salle quelconque en compagne de la vieille Eliza. Trop loin pour que je puisse écouter, à leur insu, la discussion qu'ils partageaient. Que faisait-il à l'orphelinat ?

« -Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois ?

-On est allés au marché avec Maria ! Il y avait du monde partout, et des gens qui criaient que leurs produits c'étaient les meilleurs ! » S'exclama Jane, enthousiaste face aux questions de ses frères et sœurs. « On a pris des légumes, et pendant qu'elle attendait derrière les autres clients, Maria a dit qu'on pouvait regarder les bonbons si on voulait ! On a même eu droit à des chocolats !

-C'est pas juste ! » Brailla Thomas, serrant les poings. « Pourquoi vous et pas nous ?

-Ben t'avais qu'à insister pour venir aussi. » Le railla James, tirant effrontément la langue.

Même collé à la porte, je n'aurais pu saisir les bribes de conversation, les éclats de voix des gamins couvrant tous les murmures du bâtiment. Encore une fois, je séjournais parmi les plus jeunes, malgré les liens et le tumulte oppressant. Ce qui sonnait auparavant comme une malédiction m'apparaissait aujourd'hui comme une expérience nouvelle, presque un devoir. Lequel, envers qui ? Difficile de répondre. Seulement, j'essayais de comprendre un peu cette foule qui m'effrayait. A la peur de l'autre se mêlait désormais le besoin de savoir, saisir cette différence, ce faussé creusé par la solitude, qui me tenait à l'écart des joyeux marmots. Une étrange curiosité, incompréhensible, saisissante. Je demeurais là, mon livre à la main, invisible et attentif.

Heureusement pour mes pauvres oreilles, les chamailleries naissantes entre les deux bambins s'apaisèrent sitôt que la petite vedette sortit de ses poches un paquet de bonbons colorés. Elle les divisa patiemment en part équitables, les disposant sur une table proche. Le bruit des précieuses convoitises qui cliquetaient sur le bois suffit à acheter le silence des gamins, ces derniers contemplant, émerveillés, les délicieux trésors aux teintes pétillantes. Jane recompta deux fois, s'appliquant minutieusement. Quatre par personne. C'était correct.

« -Ça fait deux fois que vous allez avec Maria. » Râla tout de même le petit brun, geignard. « La prochaine fois c'est moi qui y vais.

\- Si tu râles, elle te choisira pas ! » Répliqua Mona, avant de dévorer l'une des perles sucrées.

Deuxième sortie en ville pour Jane et James, qui semblaient cette fois intriguer la joyeuse troupe. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué la présence de l'impromptu visiteur. Etais-je donc le seul à sentir ce spectre malsain qui s'étalait sur son passage ?

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Helen ?

-Il manque une part. » Bredouilla la dernière arrivée, sa voix fluette s'opposant au timbre rancunier de Thomas.

« - C'est pas vrai. On en a tous quatre.

-Il manque une part. » Répéta-t-elle, un brin plus assurée.

Je percevais la rumeur de ses petits pas pressés, et ne saisit le sens de ses mots qu'une fois l'enfant debout face à moi, sa main tendue vers mon minois. De peur, d'abord, je me reculais, mon dos plaqué contre le mur, cherchant à éloigner mon secret de cette curieuse intruse. Mais passé la surprise, je compris que mes mystérieuses iris ne l'intéressaient en rien. Entre ses doigts, je pouvais apercevoir deux billes colorées, l'une verte et l'autre rouge. Elles m'étaient destinées, à n'en pas douter.

Quelque chose se serra dans mon cœur.

« -Tiens ! Tu aimes ces couleurs-là ? »

Etonné, j'entrouvris les lèvres sans trouver les mots pour lui répondre. J'observais les présents qu'elle me tendait. Que devais-je faire ? Les accepter, effleurer ces petites mains naïvement pointées vers moi ? Repousser cet élan de gentillesse, et briser par ailleurs toutes les futures attentions qu'elle m'accorderait ? La chasser, c'était couper sans sommation le lien qu'elle nouait petit à petit, maladroitement, fourrageant tant bien que mal au milieu du nœud de sentiments que je bridais. Mais accepter, cela revenait à lui ouvrir une porte qui m'effrayait.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà, d'autres pas se précipitaient vers moi. Exempt de cette légèreté qui caractérisait Helen, Mona se pencha lourdement dans ma direction, le visage rouge de honte.

« -D-désolé ! C'est pour toi … » bégaya-t-elle, m'offrant à son tour l'une des sucreries rapportées par Jane et James.

« -Merci … »

Lentement, d'un geste hésitant, presque forcé, j'attrapais les trois cadeaux, témoignage d'une affection que j'avais si longtemps ignorée. C'était dur, d'accepter enfin de prendre un peu de ce que ces enfants me tendaient presque désespérément, débordant d'émotions qui m'inquiétaient plus qu'elles ne me touchaient. Mais quelque chose à l'intérieur me poussait à accepter. Un murmure, une voix insaisissable. Un souffle qui calmait le typhon. Le chant d'une curiosité étrangère, qui m'enjoignait chaque jour à découvrir cette fratrie niée.

« -Merci. » Répétais-je, plus ferme malgré les craintes que je ne pouvais museler.

Derrière, le reste de la joyeuse troupe nous observait, dans un mélange de regret et d'appréhension. Je sentais leurs pupilles perçantes, cette vague d'attention presque gênante où s'unissaient la honte de l'égoïsme et la peur de tendre la main. N'allais-je pas soudain me redresser pour les chasser, comme à mon habitude ? Toujours à cran, prêt à mordre.

Qui étais-je à leurs yeux ? Qui était ce grand frère fantôme dont la voix raisonnait soudain entre ces quatre murs ?

Un interminable grincement coupa court aux questions qui me taquinaient. Bientôt, le crissement du vieux parquet. La voix de la vielle Eliza qui s'accordait au timbre irritant de l'indésirable visiteur. Mes doigts se crispèrent autour des bonbons généreusement offerts, alors que tous reportaient leur attention sur cet homme inconnu. Son regard nous effleura tour à tour, son sourire s'élargissant chaque fois un peu plus.

Je le haïssais, sans comprendre l'origine de ce sentiment.

« -Les enfants, venez saluer notre invité ! Montrez comme vous êtes bien éduqués. »

Hors de question. Si mes cadets se précipitèrent vers l'ombre perverse, je demeurais assis, faussement passionné par le livre calé sur mes genoux. Du coin de l'œil pourtant, je gardais une attention particulière pour mes cadets et la source de leur intrigue. Malgré moi, je craignais de voir cette aura glaçante se répandre autour d'eux tel une maladie, un virus.

Et j'aurais juré, alors que James ventait auprès de lui sa dernière escapade, qu'il se penchait sur son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques paroles inaccessibles.

xoxoxox

« -Ce n'est pas parce que sa vision des choses s'oppose à la tienne qu'Edgar est forcément un mauvais personnage.

\- Il est insupportable ! » Protesta Elliot, frappant brusquement la table. « Il prétend défendre les autres, mais c'est lui-même qu'il protège en agissant comme il le fait ! Au final, Edwyn souffre, et lui se donne le beau rôle. Comment veux-tu que la lecture soit agréable avec un personnage pareil ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'approuvais sa conduite. » Soupirais-je agacé. « Seulement, cette manière d'agir le rend d'autant plus crédible et humain. Les protagonistes ne se doivent pas nécessairement d'être justes et parfaits. D'ailleurs, si on creuse un peu, Edwyn n'a pas vraiment de consistance, il est même assez plat …

-C-comment ? »

Passé du blanc au rouge, Elliot me fusilla du regard, épouvanté de l'outrage occasionné envers son héros fétiche. Il ne pouvait, pourtant – à moins d'user de mauvaise foi – contredire mes propos. Faute de correspondre à la morale du lecteur assidu, les sentiments d'Edgard n'en demeuraient pas moins plus complexes et exploités que ceux de son maitre. Ce dernier, incarnation de l'idéale chevaleresque, se limitait à ce qu'on attendait d'un « gentil protagoniste ». Bon, honnête et droit, toujours prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Bien sûr, l'histoire me plaisait, sans quoi je n'emprunterais pas les tomes au jeune paon, mais l'intrigue m'intéressait plus que ses acteurs. Et ça, mon visiteur ne semblait pas l'accepter.

« -Edwyn est beaucoup plus intéressant et valeureux que ce crétin d'Edgard !

\- Mais il n'est pas approfondi. Un personnage limité à sa noblesse d'esprit, on appelle ça un cliché, Elliot …

-Edwyn n'est pas un cliché ! » Cria le blond, outré.

Il optait pour la mauvaise foi, donc. S'en suivit une tirade passionnée à l'égard de son idole, discours flamboyant, non moins répétitif quant aux qualités du héros. Rien, cependant, qui ne puisse contredire ce que je venais d'avancer. La vision du coléreux manquait cruellement d'objectivité. Enfin, c'était Elliot … Têtu, emporté, un esprit presque aussi étroit que le couloir des dortoirs. Un gamin franc et sincère, mais dépourvu d'impartialité.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais chasser le soupçon de sourire qui venait effleurer mes lèvres à l'entente de cette déclaration enthousiaste. Ses yeux luisaient, l'admiration chassait la colère. Chaque fois qu'il s'emballait, son visage semblait s'illuminer. Et il brillait, toujours un peu plus fort.

« -Léo ? Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? »

Je me tournais vers la source de la question, irrité. Je détestais qu'on vienne me déranger, plus encore lorsque j'étais occupé – et je considérais ma distraction actuelle comme une occupation valable, agréable, même. L'engouement du blond m'apaisait, la soudaine apparition de Maria m'agaçait. Elle m'arrachait un trésor.

Brusquement coupé dans son élan, rougissant de s'être ainsi emballé face à la servante, l'invité se tu aussi vite qu'il s'était emporté, retournant s'assoir sur sa chaise. Il m'interrogea du regard, mais je ne savais quoi lui dire, ni que répondre à la demande. L'un comme l'autre, nous ne comprenions pas la venue de ma bienfaitrice.

« -C'est important. » Insista la jeune femme, nerveuse.

« -Vas-y. » lâcha finalement l'admirateur du chevalier, les joues encore rosées. « Je t'attends.

-Bien … »

L'air gêné lui allait bien. Avachi sur le dossier du siège, ses prunelles azurées zigzagant timidement d'un point à l'autre. Ses lèvres peintes d'une moue mécontente. Il ressemblait plus que jamais au gamin que j'apercevais chaque fois qu'il s'enflammait. Un môme capricieux, susceptible, non moins attachant. Mais la seule présence de l'intruse m'empêchait de rire ouvertement face à cet enfant. Soupirant, je me décidais à la suivre.

Elle trottina jusqu'à la salle principale, dégageant le balais qui entravait le passage. Je l'accompagnais, trainant des pieds. Pour quelque raison qu'elle soit venue me chercher, je pressentais qu'elle ne m'enchanterait guère, sans quoi la demoiselle m'aurait-elle ouvertement exposé la situation face à notre invité.

Dans cette large pièce, celle où jouait habituellement ma petite fratrie, je remarquais qu'on venait de déplacer la table. La table, et les chaises autour. Sur l'une d'elle reposait un petit miroir, accommodé d'une poignée.

« -Tu as réussi à le faire descendre ? Qui l'aurait cru.» S'étonna Louise, échappant un rire amical avant de me désigner l'une des chaises. « Assied toi là, il va arriver.

\- Attends Louise, je ne lui ai pas expliqué …

\- Expliqué quoi ? » La coupais-je.

En effet, je ne saisissais rien de mon rôle ici. Pourquoi venir me déranger moi ? A entendre leurs éclats de rire tout proches, les plus jeunes étaient libres, eux. Nous nous étions déjà occupés du linge le matin même, il ne restait pas une tâche hors de portée des bambins. Et ce « Il » ? Qui pouvait-ce bien …

Je me crispais subitement. Fétide, corrompue, l'image tordue du visiteur inconnu s'imposa à mon esprit. Lui, de retour ? Etait-ce donc cet homme qu'elles désiraient me présenter ? Hors de question ! Je refusais d'approcher ce type, quoi qu'il ait voulu me demander ! Son regard fixe, son rictus difforme, son timbre suintant l'hypocrisie, la moindre parcelle de ce corps détraqué me rebutait. Pourquoi moi, et pas les autres ? Les gosses n'avaient pas de mal à l'approcher !

La porte donnant sur la salle adjacente s'ouvrit alors, je me reculais brusquement. Mais le minois qui s'offrait à moi différait radicalement de l'odieux visage de mes pensées. Des iris clairs, un sourire apaisant, une chevelure blonde et soignée. Un homme de carrure large, bien bâti, son corps dissimulé sous une tenue des plus communes. Aussitôt, je me relâchais, rassuré. Le fantôme de mes souvenirs s'évapora, abandonnant l'étau glacé qui entravait ma respiration. Elliot n'avait peut-être pas tort, lorsqu'il me reprochait mon tempérament agressif. Il fallait que j'apprenne à me calmer.

Le nouvel arrivant s'approcha, serein, me saluant d'une voix enjouée. Les lames claquèrent entre ses doigts.

« -Bonjour, petit. » Il me dévisagea, amusé. « On m'avait dit qu'il y avait du boulot, mais à ce point … Enfin, on va arranger ça ! »

La vérité me frappa soudain. Le balai, le miroir. Les chaises étrangement disposées. Et l'outil qu'il tenait, que je reliais aisément aux mèches éparpillées sur le sol, ramenées dans un coin de la pièce. Je comprenais. Je comprenais, et je refusais.

 _« Jamais, Léo. Jamais. »_ Jamais, maman. Je te l'ai promis.

« -J'en ai fini avec tes frères et sœurs. Tu viens t'asseoir ? » Me demanda-t-il, tirant l'un des sièges.

Mon cœur s'emballa, affolé. A cran, j'observais la pièce autour de moi, cherchant instinctivement une sortie de secours. Maria se tenait trop près du couloir. Elle ne me laisserait pas filer. La fenêtre dans mon dos, inutile. A coup sûr, elle était fermée. Je me reculais lentement, espérant grappiller quelques précieuses secondes, en vain. Mes épaules heurtèrent le corps fin, non moins ferme, de Louise, laquelle me dévisageait sans comprendre. Le ciseau claqua à nouveau. Je tressaillis.

Je devais sortir.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta la blonde, posant sa main sur mon dos.

« - Léo, s'il te plaît, ne fait pas attendre Timothé … » Me pressa l'autre servante, soucieuse.

J'esquivais sèchement le geste tendre. Ma respiration s'emballait, mes prunelles cerclées furetaient désespérément, quémandant une issue. Mal à l'aise, je ramenais ma main fébrile vers ma gorge. Les liens tiraient, m'étranglaient plus que jamais.

« -Léo-

-Non ! » M'écriais-je, au bord de la panique.

Le cri raisonna, stupéfiant les trois spectateurs. Deux demeuraient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, l'autre culpabilisait du piège lâchement tendu. Qu'espérait-elle ! Que, sous la pression, j'allais sagement me ranger, laisser cet étranger approcher ses ciseaux de ma frange ? Certainement pas ! Personne ne devait les voir, elle l'avait dit ! Elle l'avait dit, oui, et j'avais promis ! Personne !

La douleur. Dans ma poitrine, dans ma tête, sifflante. Dans mon ventre. Comme un grondement de colère qui s'éveillait. Qui rampait, se répandait. La peur.

Dans le couloir, les gamins intrigués, s'attroupaient. Une échappatoire de moins.

« - Léo, calme-toi … » Murmura Louise, alarmée par mon état. « Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, on va en discuter avec Eliza … »

Eliza ! C'était elle, forcément ! Elle, qui n'appréciait guère que le gamin tapis dans son terrier s'esquive aux lames du coiffeur mensuel. Elle, d'une droiture draconienne, qui s'évertuait toujours à faire tourner le monde comme elle l'entendait. Prête à me prendre en traître ! Mais cette histoire ne la regardait pas. J'étais le seul concerné, le seul apte à décider ! Le seul qui avait promis ! Qui savait l'horreur au fond de mes prunelles. Les rires des autres gamins. Les voix dans ma tête. L'autre monde, l'océan infiniment noir.

« -On va en discuter, d'accord ? » répéta la douce, cherchant à m'apaiser. « Excusez-moi, Timothé … Nous verrons cela une autre fois, vous voulez bien ?

-J'vous laisse avec vos affaires ! » Répondit chaleureusement l'invité. « Si c'est ce qu'il veut … »

Maria baissa les yeux. Remords et crainte s'y mêlaient. Eliza lèverait la voix, sans doute, pas sur elle cependant. La vieille condamnerait le seul responsable, le capricieux. Alors à quoi bon insister, forcer ma docilité ? La jeune servante n'y gagnerait rien, pas plus qu'elle ne perdait lorsque je me rebellais.

J'eus tout juste le temps de voir la lame filer vers mon trésor maudit. La pince claqua dans le vide, lâchant un tintement étouffé. S'en suivi le cri sourd de Thomas, alors que mon genoux heurtait violemment son ventre, l'envoyant rouler contre le mur.

« -Ne me touche pas ! » Hurlais-je, mortifiant la foule de bambin.

« -Thomas ! » S'écria Louise, prête à se précipiter vers le sale gosse.

Mes mains tremblaient. Il avait osé. Manifestement résolu face au visage attristé de sa bienfaitrice, mu par cette même force effrontée qui nourrissait ses propos acerbes. Il avait osé. Ce geste qu'aucune n'avait jamais tenté, malgré les questions, la curiosité. Dévoiler lui-même ce que je cachais désespérément. Il avait osé.

 _« Jamais, Léo. Jamais. »_

 _« -Tu lui as promis, non ? »_

Comme conscient du danger qui planait, le murmure se joignit à ma promesse éternelle. Il ne devait plus jamais recommencer. Les premiers coups s'envolèrent seuls. Le ventre, les bras, les jambes. Et les plaintes étouffées qui s'échappaient. C'est à peine si je levais moi-même le pied pour le pousser à frapper. Ce gamin devait comprendre. Comprendre, pour ne jamais recommencer. La bête à l'intérieur, le typhon de colère suffoquait. Il manquait d'air. Les fils autour de mon cou l'empêchaient de respirer. Il s'échappait chaque fois que je cognais, toujours plus fort. Mais il en fallait plus.

Mon regard se posa sur le vase, celui qui décorait l'armoire. Maintenant, le vase entre mes mains.

Il ne recommencerait plus.

« -Léo ! » Deux autres mains saisirent subitement mes poignets, me forçant à relâcher l'arme. « Mais tu vas te calmer, oui ? Qu'est ce qui te prend !

-Lâche-moi ! »

Mon dos heurta violemment le mur. J'eus beau me débattre, l'ennemi maintenait solidement mon corps bloqué, démontrant une force largement supérieur à la mienne. Une force qui ne pouvait appartenir à Louise, encore moins à Maria. Pas assez brusque pour le dénommé Timothé. Les petits, encore moins. J'aurais préféré, pourtant. N'importe qui, mais pas lui. N'importe qui.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? » Tonna mon opposant, resserrant sa prise. « Tu aurais pu le tuer, Léo ! »

J'aurais voulu crier. Crier que je m'en foutais. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Le silence qui régnait autour de nous m'invitait à relâcher cette rancœur, tapie en moi depuis des années. Cette bête. Mais il m'en empêchait. Parce que c'était lui. Qu'il avait raison, et qu'il était le seul que je n'aurais pu contredire. Le seul que je ne pouvais lâchement ignorer, repousser, blesser. Jeter à terre, à l'instar de Thomas.

Tremblant, j'ouvrais les yeux, mes yeux soudains dévoilés par le rideau de fougère noire. Elliot. Elliot et son regard franc, ses iris qui ne mentaient jamais. Ses perles dont la colère s'apaisait soudain, pour laisser place à l'admiration. Il les avait vues. Peu m'importait l'enfant au sol, les deux servantes à son chevet, l'invité pétrifié, la marmaille apeurée. Elliot venait de découvrir mon secret.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il vienne bouleverser mon monde ?

« -C'est pour ça que tu l'as frappé ? Pour cacher ça ?

-Laisse-moi …

\- Réponds-moi !

-Laisse-moi ! »

Il fallait toujours que tout s'effondre, à son contact ! Tout ce que je gardais enfoui en moi, mes secrets inavouables. Pourquoi était-il venu me chercher, ce jour-là ? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu m'épargner, me laisser vivre dans ma bulle ! L'univers entier se portait à merveille, avant qu'il ne vienne me percuter ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me prenne ma promesse !

Les larmes coulaient. Surplus de fureur, de peur, de tant de sentiments entremêlés, accumulés. Tant de choses que je ne comprenais plus. Et pourtant, Elliot semblaient les saisir, lui. Lentement, ses mains abandonnèrent les miennes. Ses bras glissèrent autour de ma taille.

Personne ne m'avait serré ainsi, depuis la mort de maman.

xoxoxox

Voilà pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ^^ Merci d'être passé, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis !

Pour le titre, il vient de la chanson « Creep » de Radiohead. Le terme me faisait penser au côté décalé – pas forcément positivement – de Léo avec son entourage, qui ressort à la fin du chapitre.


	6. Statice

Salut les gens !

Bon ... On va rien dire sur le retard, d'accord ? En soit j'ai pas d'excuses, sinon que j'ai voulu écrire autre chose en ce moment, mais je posterai les prochains chapitres plus vite (je bosse déjà sur le suivant. Donc pas taper.)

Sinon … Concernant l'avancement de l'histoire, on approche de plus en plus de la fin (logique, vous me direz). Après ça, je resterai certainement sur le fandom avec quelques OS, mais je pense pas repartir sur une fanfic à chapitre avant un moment, d'une part parce que je n'ai pas d'histoire à développer autant, au d'autre part ce que, comme dit plutôt, j'ai envie d'écrire autre chose à coté et ça prend du temp :3

Comme pour les chapitres précédents, je remercie Syln pour sa correction (même qu'il parait que je fais de moins en moins de fautes) et ceux qui lisent et laissent des commentaires ! Merci de suivre même si la régularité n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous (et encore, ici c'est gentil, je peux être pire que je m'y mets.)

C'est tout pour cette fois, alors bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

Statice

Le mur contre mon dos, le parquet sous mes pieds, je les sentais. Je les sentais, oui, et pourtant, lorsque j'entrouvrais les yeux, l'océan infini venait m'engloutir. Encore.

Tout était de sa faute.

La nuit régnait depuis longtemps, impossible cependant de trouver le sommeil. Pas après une telle journée. Passée l'étreinte furtive et consolatrice du blond, Eliza, alertée par nos cris, s'était précipitée dans la salle de jeu, horrifiée à la vue du sale gosse roulé en boule par terre. Scandalisée par les taches obscures qui courraient sur sa peau pâle de terreur. Elle avait compris, bien sûr. Personne ici n'aurait osé agir de la sorte, certainement pas les seuls adultes présents autour de nous. La bienséance, l'affection, le respect, nombre de règles parfois tacites qui les retenaient tous d'en arriver à ce genre d'extrémités. Et puis, les éclats du vase à mes pieds, l'étreinte d'Elliot qui me coupait de cette macabre scène, le regard angoissé de Thomas pointé vers ma personne, tout m'accusait. Dieu merci, Maria s'était élancée à la rencontre du Duc, l'empêchant de partager avec nous cet instant des plus déplaisants. Il me restait peut-être une maigre chance de ne pas finir à la rue.

S'en étaient suivi d'interminables sermons – mérités, j'étais forcé de le reconnaître – le claquement sec de la porte de ma chambre, puis la solitude, fidèle, inévitable. Et le souvenir honteux des bras d'Elliot qui me transmettaient toute leur compassion. Inutile de demander des explications, la poigne brusque de la vieille autour de mon bras crachait sa colère. Pas de repas. Pas de sortie non plus. J'allais rester ici un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que la famille ducale décide de mon sort.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je m'en foutais. L'image des rues sordides qui m'embrassaient, la perspective du froid mordant de l'hiver caressant mon visage, rien ne m'inquiétait. Rien ne m'atteignait. Seul comptait l'autre monde, le gouffre, dont Il avait ouvert la porte.

Les ombres dansaient, flottant sur ce lac de charbon. Des silhouettes muettes.

Je le détestais. Tout du moins, j'aurais voulu. Juste une fois, juste cette nuit. Sans honte, sans retenue, il avait violé ce secret si longtemps protégé, brisé la promesse faite à ma mère de dissimuler à jamais cette source intarissable d'ennui et de soucis. Ces deux puits terrifiants, piqués de lucioles d'or, flocons de lumière graciles. Cette horreur. En me regardant ainsi, il sectionnait définitivement le dernier lien qui me tenait près d'elle et scellait mon existence à celle de l'autre monde. Mon cœur me brûlait, la marque fantôme sur mon épaule s'embrasait, me tiraillait bien plus que mon bras douloureusement malmené par Eliza.

Il avait vu ! Il avait vu, et j'aurais aimé lui en vouloir, lui cracher à la figure toute la rancune que je gardais à l'intérieur, qui m'empoisonnait. Le mépriser de prendre, non, de voler mon dernier serment. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il efface peu à peu tout ce que j'avais réussi à construire au fil des années ? Ma bulle, mes secrets, la solitude apaisante dans laquelle je m'emmurais. Elliot venait, prenait, détruisait comme bon lui semblait, à coup de cris, de regards noirs, de vérités effrontément énoncées. Elliot balayait tout, et maintenant, il ne restait plus rien.

Et pourtant, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, le typhon que j'abritais, impossible de lui en vouloir. La colère grognait, tournait comme un lion en cage. Mais la bête refusait de se jeter sur la proie offerte. Passé les larmes de rage, les coups lancés contre les murs et les meubles, les éclats de la lampe répandus au sol, elle se retournait contre moi.

Machinalement, j'écartais d'un geste de la main des éclats de verre qui dormaient au sol, flottaient sur l'océan noir. C'est à peine si je me rappelais avoir fracassé l'unique source de lumière de la pièce. Il me faudrait ranger tout ça, et subir encore le courroux de la vieille. D'autant qu'en l'absence d'un remplaçant pour cette lampe, j'étais prisonnier d'une nuit profonde, éternelle, sans espoir. L'ombre, toujours l'ombre. Depuis que nos regards s'étaient croisés, il ne restait plus rien.

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, ma tête dissimulée derrière mes genoux, fermant brusquement mes paupières. Pourquoi, malgré les années, les lieux, cet endroit demeurait-il ? Qu'il disparaisse, et qu'il emmène avec lui toutes les lumières qui dansaient dans mes yeux ! Tant qu'il existerait, j'y resterais enfermé, séparé du monde auquel j'aurais voulu appartenir. Seul, isolé, incompris. Elliot lui-même ne pouvait franchir cette barrière-là.

Un petit bruit, discret, faible. Une main qui tapait contre ma porte, suppliant d'ouvrir. Je sursautais. Le silence persista, puis quelqu'un toqua à nouveau, plus fort.

« -Léo ? »

« -Tu es là ? »

Je reconnu sans peine le murmure d'Helen, exempt d'assurance, suivi de près par le timbre intimidé de James. Lui dont la voix tonnait si fort dans les couloirs, cette même voix ne s'élevait pas plus haut que celle de sa camarade. Ils avaient peur, tous. Même les plus téméraires. Néanmoins, leur proximité suffit à chasser le spectre étendu autour de moi, l'autre monde qui se jouait de mes yeux.

« -Bien sûr qu'il est là, Eliza le laissera jamais sortir après un truc pareil.

-Chut ! Vous allez la réveiller, parlez moins fort ! »

Ils n'étaient pas seuls, apparemment. Absorbé par mes sombres pensées, le bruissement de leur petits pas ne m'avait pas effleuré. A moins qu'ils ne se soient chacun appliqués à dissimuler leur présence, inquiets à l'idée de croiser la dragonne et ses compagnes. Enfin, qu'importe.

Je ne voulais voir personne.

Pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Le mur qui nous séparait ne suffisait à dissimuler leurs iris effrayés, hésitantes, le frisson de peur qui les animeraient tous lorsque je me déciderai à ouvrir la porte. Oui, malgré leur courage d'enfants inconscients, dont je pouvais juger à leur simple présence, ils tremblaient certainement derrière cette unique barrière. Lequel prendrait le prochain coup ? Qui serait là pour m'arrêter, si je craquais à nouveau ? Et jusqu'où serais-je allé, sans la poigne ferme d'Elliot pour me retenir ? Autant de question que je devinais au travers de leur chuchotis sifflants.

« - Ouvre, s'il te plait … » Mona, cette fois.

« - Allez Léo … » Jane ? Plus ferme, le timbre, cette fierté la caractérisait.

Ils insistèrent encore, en vain. S'en était assez pour aujourd'hui. Les coups fourrés, les cris, j'avais eu ma dose. Hors de question d'affronter également les pupilles larmoyantes et la frayeur qu'ils trahissaient d'ici. Je n'en pouvais plus. Sans douter de la bonne volonté qui les animait, je refusais de braver cette nuit la marmaille qui suppliait à ma porte. Un mot, un regard de travers, un rien aurait suffi à ranimer la tempête qui grondait.

« - On fera pas comme Thomas, promis. » Tenta vainement l'un des mômes, appuyant ses doigts contre le large battant de bois.

Pas de réponse. Le silence nous étouffait tous, mais c'était mon dernier refuge.

Enfin, les soupirs résignés s'élevèrent. Ils ne pouvaient insister sans courir le risque de réveiller nos bienfaitrices. Et je doutais fort, bien que témoin de leur bonne volonté, qu'une seule d'entre elles accepte de laisser les plus jeunes en compagnie de la bête noire. Ne risquais-je pas de leur faire subir le même sort qu'à ce pauvre bambin, lequel gémissait encore de ses blessures à cette heure? Même moi, je ne pouvais promettre leur sécurité. Je n'étais plus sûr de rien, maintenant. Trop de choses se mélangeaient. Trop de sentiments véloces, de pulsions rugissantes, qui devançaient logique et raison. J'attendais seulement que le typhon s'apaise, spectateur impuissant.

« -Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée.

-Mais il a pas mangé, à cause d'Eliza …

-Il a pas mangé parce qu'il a frappé Thomas. » La dureté des mots glaça la petite assemblée. « Tu peux pas dire que c'est pas mérité.

-C'est Thomas qui a commencé ! Il est toujours en train d'embêter les autres, ça allait bien lui tomber dessus un jour …

-Elle a pas tort. »

Les murmures se succédaient les uns aux autres, sans me laisser le temps d'identifier leur auteur. Parfois, de faibles sermons survenaient, rappelant la menace qui planait sur eux, l'arrivée potentielle des servantes. Mais aucun ne semblaient vraiment vouloir filer.

« - Ça l'excuse pas. On peut pas faire une chose pareille.

-Mais il savait qu'il fallait pas ! » Ah, la petite blonde, impossible de rater le ton fluet de sa voix. « On le sait tous … On a pas le droit de toucher aux yeux de Léo … »

L'ultime sentence, personne n'osa la contredire. Comme si cette phrase seule suffisait à justifier les scandaleux événements survenus aujourd'hui. La violence, les coups, les cris. Mes yeux. Alors, c'était comme ça qu'ils me voyaient ? Le garçon cloitré dans ses livres, l'inconnu taciturne et menaçant. Le grand frère féroce, prêt à sortir les griffes dès lors qu'on osait l'approcher. J'avais consciencieusement entretenu cette image au fils des ans, protégeant la barrière qui nous séparait. Et pourtant, cette nuit, cette même image me serrait le cœur, alors que le bruit de leurs pas s'éloignait, m'abandonnant.

Pour la première fois, le silence de leur absence tant désirée me pesait.

Sans trahir le moindre bruit, je me relevais, évitant habilement les morceaux de verre égarés au sol. Le parquet crissa sous mes pieds, comme une longue plainte, un reproche sourd contre ma personne. Ouvrant la porte, je découvrais le panier rempli de morceau de pain, laissé là à mon attention. Identique à celui porté par Louise, quelques mois plus tôt. Cette fois, ils étaient venus me l'offrir en personne, bravant le couloir nocturne et la menace des réprimandes. Qu'avais-je fais, qui eut pu changer à ce point nos relations ?

Nous n'étions pas du même monde, de toute façon.

xoxoxox

J'avais mal entendu. Forcément.

Interloqué, j'observais Maria et Louise, tour à tour, quémandant par mon regard de plus amples explications. Il laissait couler ? Lui, le Duc Nigtray, le corbeau réputé pour son intransigeance, l'excès de sa rigueur ? Un accident pareil, il l'oubliait ? Je peinais à le croire.

« -Le Duc estime que la situation est certes déplorable, mais qu'elle ne mérite pas non plus des mesures disproportionnées. » Ajouta la jeune femme en faute, ses pupilles fuyant toujours les miennes.

« -Pour reprendre ses mots, il a dit que tu « apprendrais à te tenir », et que cet événement te servirait de leçon. » Compléta Louise, non moins perdue que moi, mais bien plus rassurée. « Il refuse qu'on expulse l'un des orphelins de la maison. Tu as eu une sacrée chance, sur ce coup là ! »

La servante m'offrit un sourire apaisant, m'enjoignant à lui rendre la pareille. J'aurais dû, sûrement. Après tout, les deux consœurs ne venaient-elles pas de m'apprendre l'une des plus heureuses nouvelles qui soit ? Contre toute attente, et malgré mes sautes d'humeurs dévastatrices – sans compter les nombreuses plaintes que me valait mon caractère téméraire et taciturne - le chef de la famille Nightray ne prononçait aucune sentence à mon égard. De quoi tranquilliser nos bienfaitrices, lesquelles s'alarmaient de mon sort plus que je ne le faisais moi-même. Apaiser, aussi, les inquiétudes des gamins venus me porter de quoi manger, qui souffraient sans nul doute des tensions tiraillant notre petite famille. Même Eliza, sous ses airs draconiens, semblait s'être radoucie depuis l'annonce de son supérieur. Néanmoins, je n'éprouvais aucun soulagement. Rien. Le néant total.

Quelque chose clochait.

Bernard n'était pas le genre d'homme réputé pour son incommensurable bonté. Au travers des yeux d'Elliot se dressait le portrait d'un personnage dur, sévère, certes équitable, mais non moins strict. Un père peu présent, toujours plongé dans d'obscures affaires insaisissables pour le jeune paon. Un chef de famille rude. Non pas qu'il eut un quelconque goût pour la brutalité, mais il démontrait un sens du devoir aigu, trop, peut-être. Le Duc n'agissait pas par charité, mais par intérêt. Et qu'avait-il à gagner, en misant sur la bête noire de l'orphelinat ? Ma seule rencontre avec son fils s'était révélée particulièrement néfaste. Mes caprices ne jouaient pas non plus en sa faveur. Quant à Thomas … La question ne se posait même pas.

Quelque chose clochait oui. Comme une mélodie dissonante, une note récurrente qui venait troubler le chant de l'instrument. Un accord imparfait. Pourquoi étais-je le seul à l'entendre ?

« -D'accord. »

J'aurais dû les remercier, peut-être. Surtout Louise, et son visage rayonnant, enjoué, exempt de la moindre rancœur. Quelques mots, une maigre consolation offerte en récompense de leurs efforts pour protéger ma position. Mais la certitude pesante d'un désaccord dans notre quotidien m'en empêchait. A nouveau, ce même malaise, ce sentiment désagréable que m'évoquait le vautour aux yeux figés.

Je secouais la tête, songeant que je divaguais. A trop me méfier des autres, j'en venais à inventer seul des éléments sans queues ni têtes, élaborant des complots issus de ma seule imagination. J'étais en sécurité, rien ne comptait plus sinon cette excellente nouvelle. Rien, oui.

« -Léo … » La voix de Maria termina de chasser loin de moi ces machineries loufoques. « Je suis désolée.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Répondis-je, espérant seulement qu'elle me laisserait tranquille.

« -Si. Je … » Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant de reprendre contenance. « Je te trouvais stupide, à toujours vouloir cacher ton visage. Et je préférais écouter Eliza, qui s'énervait chaque fois que Timothé passait nous voir. Je ne me doutais pas que c'était aussi important, pour toi …

-Maintenant, vous le saurez. Vous accabler avec cette histoire n'avancera à rien. »

Oui, je lui en voulais. C'aurait était mentir que d'affirmer mon pardon pour ses actes. Elle avait voulu me forcer la main et j'acceptais difficilement qu'elle ait tenté de m'arracher mon secret. Plus encore, je peinais à encaisser qu'il ait était révélé au blond par sa faute. Personne ici ne pouvait comprendre ni mes raisons, ni le monde que je dissimulais derrière mon regard, qu'ils cherchaient tous à m'imposer. Le monde que je ne voulais plus voir. Cependant, culpabiliser la jeune servante ne m'avancerait à rien. Ce que l'héritier avait aperçu, personne ne pouvait l'effacer de sa mémoire. J'espérais seulement qu'il saurait modérer sa curiosité.

Maria hocha faiblement la tête, consciente de la rancœur inavouée qui se cachait sous mes mots. Nous nous gênions mutuellement, aussi ne demeura-t-elle pas bien longtemps face à moi, s'éclipsant pour aller accomplir ses devoirs. Il ne restait plus que Louise, laquelle ne se permis aucun commentaire quant à cet échange.

« -Thomas s'en remettra. » M'annonça-t-elle simplement, en même temps qu'elle renouait son ruban autour de ses longs cheveux blonds. « Mais si j'étais toi, j'irais quand même lui présenter des excuses. »

Plus qu'un conseil, c'était presque un ordre. Malgré toute la tendresse qu'elle démontrait, Louise savait user habilement de la sévérité, équilibrant l'un et l'autre lorsqu'il le fallait. Et je devinais le laxisme dont elle avait fait preuve envers moi, plus encore qu'avec mes cadets. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas le moins du monde envie de m'en aller trouver le concerné, tant à cause de ses actes que pour la culpabilité qu'il m'évoquerait. N'étant pas idiot, je savais parfaitement lequel de nous deux était en tort, qui avait franchis les limites de l'inacceptable. Pour autant, la colère grondait doucement au souvenir du claquement sec des ciseaux.

« -J'irai le voir.

-Je compte sur toi. Tu n'auras pas autant de chance, la prochaine fois. »

Loin d'être sot, j'aperçus le double sens de ses mots. La chance offerte par la clémence du Duc à mon écart. Mais aussi, la chance de voir ces deux mains se lier autour de mes poignets, stopper un geste fort regrettable, pour Thomas comme pour moi. Sans l'intervention d'Elliot, nous ne serions tous deux plus dans l'institut à cette heure.

Dans un élan de douceur, la jeune femme posa sa main sur mon épaule, peut-être pour me témoigner le soutient que je ne pouvais chercher chez les autres après mon malheureux dérapage. Je rompis aussitôt le contact, me reculant d'un geste vif. La chaleur de ses doigts fins me rebutait plus qu'autre chose. N'ayant rien à ajouter et notant qu'il en allait de même pour elle, je me reculais encore puis la saluais brièvement, filant retrouver ma tanière favorite.

xoxoxox

Quoi qu'elle mit longtemps à pardonner mon coup de sang, la vieille Eliza ne pouvait cependant nier que ma présence au sein l'orphelinat l'arrangeait grandement. J'aidais régulièrement aux tâches ménagères, enfilant le linge humide sur la corde étendue dehors, et les chants nostalgiques que j'arrachais aux pianos ravissaient chaque jour la petite famille. Bien que n'osant trop s'avancer, les enfants s'attroupaient encore derrière la porte pour m'entendre jouer, charmés par les notes qui venaient enjoliver leurs matinées d'hivers. Quelques morceaux offerts, une liaison qui persistait encore eux et moi. Mais, depuis leur vaine visite nocturne, ils ne trouvaient plus le courage de m'approcher par des mots. S'ils craignaient le silence ou les coups, je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. Mais la solitude que je cherchais auparavant me dérangeait désormais. Je n'aurais pu m'expliquer clairement sur ce sentiment, mais je sentais, chaque fois que nous nous croisions, la voix des remords qui me taquinait.

Enfin, aucune présence ne me manquait plus que celle du jeune paon. D'un côté, j'attendais patiemment qu'il franchisse à nouveau les portes de la maison, de l'autre, je craignais sa visite prochaine. Je ne redoutais pas qu'il évoque le fameux accident, Elliot m'avait pardonné à l'instant où ses bras s'étaient noués autour de mes épaules. Il comprenait, je n'en demandais pas plus. Néanmoins, un doute persistait, me tourmentait : comment réagirait-il face à moi, maintenant qu'il savait en partie mon précieux secret ? Ses découvertes ne l'amèneraient qu'à de nouvelles questions, questions que je préférais encore ne pas entendre.

Le jour vint, pourtant. Et moi, qui guettais sans le vouloir l'arrivée du fiacre noir, je ne remarquais sa présence qu'une fois mes doigts endormis sur la mer de touches blanches, alors que je savourais encore le murmure des ultimes notes.

« -Joli. »

Surpris, je me maîtrisais cependant assez pour lui dissimuler mon trouble. Lentement, je me tournais dans sa direction, abandonnant l'instrument béni pour faire face au blond. Son regard fuyait, bien qu'il se tenait droit et fier devant moi. Lui aussi, il appréhendait cette rencontre. Quoi de plus normal ? Après tout, que pouvions-nous nous dire, maintenant qu'il m'avait aperçu en train de frapper Thomas ? Si revenir sur cet événement n'apporterait rien, l'ignorer nous mettrait mal à l'aise.

Les mots nous fuyaient, glissant, frivoles. J'en attrapais un au hasard.

« -Merci. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Je devinais, au mouvement imperceptible de ses lèvres, que mon invité surprise cherchait à s'exprimer sans trouver les mots. Pour ma part, je demeurais silencieux, n'ayant rien à lui dire. Rien qui n'aurait sonné faux.

Les choses changeraient elles, entre nous ? Cette pensée m'arracha un désagréable frisson. La compagnie du visiteur importun, d'abord envahissante, m'était devenue précieuse. Ces quelques heures volées au cours des mois, ses éclats de voix, son visage étiré en une moue colérique, ses tirades passionnées, la musique qu'il délivrait et la lumière qui se dégageait du tout … Chaque détail comptait et chaque détail me manquerait, s'il venait à changer.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit, un éclair bref. Peu importait les mots. Nous connaissions tous deux un véritable moyen de nous exprimer, plus sincèrement qu'aucune parole ne le permettait.

Dos au jeune homme, je reprenais mon activité première, enfonçant les touches à ma portée. Nul besoin d'une partition, la mélodie raisonnait dans un coin de mon esprit, il me semblait qu'elle y dormait depuis longtemps déjà. Des brides imparfaites, qu'il me faudrait arranger et soigner, mais quelques notes tout de mêmes agréables qui se dissipaient habilement entre nous. La tension régnante céda sous le coup de la mélopée, et je devinais sans le voir le regard azure de mon comparse, rivé dans ma direction. Ce regard qu'il avait toujours eu, qui témoignait pour lui de l'intrigue que je lui inspirais.

La musique parlait en notre nom, c'était assez pour nous.

« -Elliot ? »

Je me tournais à nouveau vers lui, apaisé par la mélopée. Chacun plus à l'aise, nos pupilles se croisèrent enfin, confiantes. J'aurais pu dire n'importe quoi, me comporter comme bon me semblait, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Tout allait bien désormais, je le sentais, comme une intime conviction.

Intrigué par mon appel, le dénommé s'approcha, décollant son dos du mur qui le soutenait.

« -Tu as fini le morceau dont tu m'avais parlé ? Celui que tu as composé pour l'anniversaire de ta mère.

-Ah, ça … » Décontenancé par la simplicité de ses propos, il se reprit néanmoins. « Oui, je l'ai fini. J'en écris un nouveau, en ce moment.

-Vraiment ? A quoi il ressemble ? »

Plutôt que de répondre, Elliot glissa son bras par-dessus mon épaule, entamant les premières notes dudit morceau. Je me crispais à son contact, me remémorant un instant la main délicate de Louise qui m'effleurait, mais le pianiste ne parut pas même se préoccuper de ma présence, seulement concentré sur l'air qu'il jouait. C'était hésitant, timide, naissant, mais la musique n'en demeurait pas moins belle, guidée par ses mains. Arrangée et travaillée, elle offrirait un magnifique résultat, je n'en doutais pas.

« -Quelle belle mélodie ! » M'exclamais-je, sous le charme de sa petite démonstration. « Tu lui as déjà trouvé un titre ?

-Oui … » A l'instar du chant précédent, son auteur hésita, puis finit par s'exprimer. « Statice.

-Quelque chose qui ne change pas … »

Instinctivement, ces quelques mots me rappelèrent le jeune paon. Fier, toujours fidèle à ses principes, infaillible et constant. Un roc. Si j'avais une certitude à son sujet, c'était qu'il ne changerait jamais. Face à lui, je me trouvais bien pâle, balbutiant, partagé entre la peur des autres et celle de l'océan noir, l'infinie solitude qu'il imposait. Je ne présentais ni sa droiture, ni son assurance.

Mais je me surprenais moi-même à espérer que cette lumière m'atteigne. Qu'elle efface enfin toutes ces choses qui me tourmentaient depuis tant d'années.

« -Tu t'intéresses au langage des fleurs ? C'est un truc de fille. » Lâchais-je, d'autant plus provoquant que je lui souriais ouvertement.

« -C'est ma sœur qui aime les fleurs ! Ma sœur ! » S'écria aussitôt le concerné, outré. « Et tu as l'air de t'y connaître aussi ! »

J'éclatais de rire face à cette réaction incongrue. Il en fallait peu pour le bousculer. Quand comprendrait-il que je m'amusais seulement à le provoquer ?

Pour ma part, le peu de savoir que je détenais à ce sujet me venait des quelque membres de mon entourage. Quelques phrases de ma mère, chaque fois que les saisons étalaient leurs couleur. Des explications lâchées par-ci par-là par nos bienfaitrices, quand les petits jouaient dehors. Les romances de la bibliothèque n'étaient pas non plus en reste.

« - … mais je ne m'intéresse pas aux trucs de fille !

-Tu t'énerves beaucoup, pourtant. S'en deviendrait presque suspicieux …

-Arrête de provoquer les gens comme ça ! »

Flamboyant, l'épéiste se calma néanmoins, croisant brusquement ses bras contre son torse, toujours agacé. Têtu, vraiment. Prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, quitte à se faire remballer à la chaîne.

Et s'il était responsable de ma présence ici ? L'idée me frappa de plein fouet à la vue de cette moue enfantine. Après tout, si différent de ses aînés, il n'en demeurait pas moins le fils du Duc Nightray. Elliot était présent lors de mon coup de sang, il m'avait éloigné, défendu à sa manière. Pourquoi pas auprès de son père ? Vu sous cet angle, l'inexplicable laxisme du chef de famille s'éclaircissait soudain. Je n'osais cependant lui poser la question, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de lui rappeler cette désagréable scène. Reportant mon attention sur le piano dormant, je jouais à mon tour l'air qu'il venait de me dévoiler, songeur.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet arrangement, pour ta mélodie ? »

Accompagnant mes propos, je glissais mes doigts sur les touches adéquates, satisfait du résultat. Il faudrait encore retravailler le tout, mais pour l'instant, ça sonnait plutôt bien.

« -Tu aimes vraiment ? » S'étonna le musicien, guettant les moqueries à venir.

« Oui. Je pense que ça pourrait devenir un bon morceau. »

Et je ne mentais pas, mon compagnon de solitude démontrait un talent certain pour la composition. S'il persévérait, il obtiendrait une musique particulièrement élégante, agréable à écouter. Enjoué, je songeais combien j'aimais discuter avec lui des accords à lier avec l'air imaginé, arrangeant morceau par morceau une mélopée inconnue du monde, sinon de nous-même. Et du petit groupe de spectateurs sagement dissimulé dans le couloir. Cette discipline nous reliait, là-dessus, nous nous comprenions parfaitement. Je ne doutais pas, d'ailleurs, que nos niveaux respectifs nous permettraient de jouer ensembles si nous le décidions.

Un large sourire illumina soudain le visage d'Elliot, avertissement de ses propos à venir.

« -C'est décidé … » Qu'allait-il me faire subir ? « Une fois qu'elle sera terminée, je te l'offrirai !

-En signe de notre éternelle amitié ? C'est cliché.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'être insolent ! » Brailla l'éternel outré.

Abandonnant son sourire et sa joie candide, il s'emporta à nouveau, vexé par ma réaction. Pour le coup, c'était à mon tour d'afficher une mine particulièrement joviale, une réponse à ses réactions toujours trop excessive. Le blondinet s'énervait, j'en riais, comme à notre habitude.

Et j'avais failli perdre tout ça. Pour la première fois, je réalisais l'importance de ma présence ici. Ma redevance envers Louise et Maria, toute l'étendue de la merveilleuse nouvelle reçue quelques jours plus tôt. J'aurais pu perdre Elliot, errer dans les ruelles sordides, abandonné à l'étreinte de la nuit, l'ombre abyssale du monde qui me terrifiait. Déambuler seul, sans cette lumière éclatante qui éclairait désormais mes pas.

Aussi cliché qu'elle était, l'attention du pianiste n'en demeurait pas moins touchante, et il me tardait d'en découvrir le résultat.

xoxoxox

Le soir venu, Louise nous appela, alors que Maria terminait de disposer les couverts sur la table, courageusement aidée par la petite Helen. Les bambins se regroupèrent autour d'un appétissant repas, piaillant de joie à la vue de leurs assiettes pleines alors que leur estomac grognait, appelant à être remplis.

Et toujours, au coin de la pièce, un espace vide, une chaise déserte, un membre fantôme.

Depuis l'incident, j'attendais que les gamins aient filé, tout du moins la majorité, avant de venir me sustenter. Aujourd'hui, le cœur léger suite à la venue du pianiste, je m'avançais. Silencieux, discret, absent même lorsque je m'asseyais à leurs côtés. De ceux qui remarquèrent ma présence, certains sourirent, d'autant ne surent quelle attitude adopter, encore hésitant face au grand frère bizarre. Aucun mot ne me fut adressé, mais je remarquais le soulagement de ceux qui me guettaient chaque soir, traînant volontairement quelques minutes de plus pour profiter de mon arrivée.

Helen et Mona se regardèrent. James leur adressa un discret signe victorieux. Thomas fixait minutieusement les moindres détails de son assiette. Moi, j'observais le tout, leur monde vu du mien, près d'eux sans pouvoir les atteindre. Comme si quelque chose nous séparait.

Et j'espérais, malmenant mes pâtes par quelques coups de fourchette, pouvoir effacer le malaise qui planait toujours lorsque je les approchais.

xoxoxox

« -S'il te plaît Léo ! Il manque une autre personne, pour jouer ! » Insista Jane, joignant ses mains en prière. « Juste une partie ! A trois, c'est nul …

-Alors va chercher Mona, elle sera ravie de jouer avec vous.

-Elle est punie avec Mika et Thomas, ils se sont encore disputés ce matin ! »

Je retirais tout ce que j'avais pu dire au sujet de Mona, durant les mois qui précédèrent. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'insister, son aînée n'avait pas son pareil. Loin du regard timide et peu assurée qu'affichait la brunette, l'autre demoiselle me fixait sans ciller, droite et autoritaire, son visage marqué d'une expression qui m'interdisait tout refus. Derrière elle, James mélangeait le paquet de carte neuf, récemment offert par Louise, sous le regard admiratif d'Helen qui peinait à l'imiter. Compatissant, il attrapa ses menottes, lui imprimant patiemment le geste machinal, satisfait du sourire enfantin qui décorait sa petite bouche.

Je soupirais. Si les gamins m'avaient évité quelques temps, je ne trouvais maintenant aucune trace de leurs craintes passées. Envolé, la peur et l'hésitation des petites voix derrière ma porte, les coups d'œil craintifs, indécis. A croire qu'ils avaient tout oublié.

« -Juste une partie. De toute façon, vous irez bientôt vous coucher.

-Merci Léo ! » s'écria l'intermédiaire, victorieuse.

N'ayant pas perdu une miette de notre conversation, les deux autres s'écartèrent, nous laissant prendre place à leurs côtés. James commença à distribuer les cartes, alors qu'il récitait les règles basiques du jeu déterminé. Rien de bien compliqué, il fallait rendre le tout accessible à la plus jeune, laquelle baillait déjà sous le coup de la fatigue.

« -Tu gardes pas le Joker ? » Demanda l'endormie, étonnée.

« -On jouera avec quand tu connaîtras mieux. Ça complique le jeu, sinon. »

Une fois chacun pourvu du nombre de carte défini, nous nous en emparèrent, découvrant le jeu hasardeusement attribué. Le meneur initia le tour, je l'imitais. Des gestes. Juste des gestes, rien d'insurmontable. Ça, j'en étais capable.

Bien que malhabile, Helen s'évertuait tout de même à nous suivre, détaillant le moindre de nos gestes, attentive, presque fascinée. Elle s'emparait maladroitement des cartes, les manipulait de ses petits doigts hésitants, jouait après quelques longues secondes de réflexion, aussi concentrée qu'elle l'était lorsqu'elle lisait. Rapprochant les cartes de ses yeux, la gamine semblait peser minutieusement la moindre de ses décisions, plus sérieuse que nous ne l'étions tous trois. Cet excès d'attention attendrit la jeune fille près d'elle, qui l'encourageait chaque fois qu'elle nous devançait.

Mais la partie avançant, les petiots se mirent à discuter, perdant peu à peu de leur intérêt pour la partie.

« -C'est Maria qui t'a appris ça ? » Demanda distraitement Jane, alors que James posais ses cartes.

« -Non. » Le garçon secoua négativement la tête. « C'était ma maman. On y jouait avec mon père, avant. »

Aucune parole ne suivit, seulement le poids de la gêne. Notre passé … Malgré la grande curiosité de chacun, nous n'en parlions jamais vraiment. Comme un tabou, une vérité crachée en quelques mots pour mieux l'ignorer, la dissimuler. Toujours, les nouveaux la divulguaient par d'évasives paroles, détournant le regard, fuyant le sujet. Comme s'il tenait là l'unique solution qui leur permettrait d'effacer les événements traumatiques responsables de leur présence ici. Moi plus que les autres, j'ignorais les requêtes des curieux, oubliant les questions sitôt qu'elles m'étaient posées. Mais le blondinet reprit, embarrassé par ce silence.

« -Ça me dérange pas de le dire. Ça fait longtemps que je suis ici. » Le bambin n'exagérait pas, il se trouvait déjà là lorsque j'étais arrivé à la maison Fianna. « Presque quatre ans.

-C'est beaucoup … »

En ce qui concernait Jane, si je me fiais à ma mémoire, elle avait débarqué depuis plus d'un an, bientôt deux, peu après moi. Helen, la question ne se posait même pas. Je notais d'ailleurs le coup d'œil intimidé de la concernée, laquelle crispait faiblement ses poings, menaçant d'abîmer le roi que j'apercevais d'ici. Machinalement, je tendis la main vers son jeu, le rehaussant de manière à le dissimuler. Je lui savais cette manie de triturer tout ce qui tombait sous ses doigts, notamment les pans de ses robes, lorsqu'elle n'osait poser une question cruciale. Quelque chose la tracassait.

« -James ? » Sa petite voix interpella le joueur.

« -Oui Helen ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu l'as déjà fait. » La taquina-t-elle, posant ses cartes. « Mais vas-y.

L'enfant hésita tout de même, incertaine, abaissant à nouveau son jeu, le relevant aussitôt. Je connaissais ce regard, ces yeux brillants, perdus. Ces yeux qui laissaient échapper toute la crainte de l'être assis près de moi.

-Même si c'est une question très très personnel ?

-Même.

-Pourquoi t'es venu ici ? »

Une manière délicate de s'entretenir du sort de ses parents. Le galopin tiqua d'abord, mais n'en perdit pas son calme pour autant, haussant simplement les épaules. Lointain à sa mémoire, l'événement ne semblait le faire souffrir outre mesure. Pour peu, j'aurais presque cru qu'il s'en moquait.

« -Maman, elle était partie depuis longtemps avec un autre type. Du coup c'est papa qui s'occupait de moi. Et papa … » Il s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils, comme incertain, puis poursuivit avec assurance. « Il s'est fait renverser par un fiacre.

-Ah … Je suis désolée …

-Y a pas de raison. » Il lui sourit, avant de lui taper amicalement sur la tête, bien moins peiné que la cadette. « Et vous ? »

Ses iris bruns se baladèrent d'Helen à Jane, avant de venir se poser sur moi. Je secouais aussitôt la tête, scellant mes lèvres. L'histoire de ma vie m'appartenait, la mort de ma mère ne regardait personne, pas même cette petite fratrie assemblée de toute pièce. Ils m'avaient déjà volé un secret, c'était bien assez. Finalement, ce fut à Jane de prendre la parole, empruntant le ton presque désinvolte de son camarade.

« -Moi je connais pas mon père. » Elle joua, examina un instant les cartes au sol, continua. « Maman est tombée malade en hiver. Comme on avait pas l'argent pour faire venir le docteur, c'est la voisine qui s'occupait d'elle. Et un jour, elle est venue me dire que maman rentrerait plus … C'est des choses qui arrivent, dans les petits villages. C'était pas la première fois. »

Helen hocha faiblement la tête, n'osant regarder ses aînés. M'imitant, elle ne parla pas non plus de son histoire, n'offrant qu'un silence éloquent, et nous abordâmes bientôt de nouveaux sujets, plus gais cette fois. James se vanta d'avoir trouvé les clefs des cuisines, et prit même le pari de ramener de quoi grignoter dans leur chambre, une fois les servantes couchées. Sa camarade l'accusa de mentir – ce dont je ne doutais pas un seul instant, le gosse parlait bien plus qu'il n'agissait – et ils manquèrent de se disputer. Mais Louise surgit à temps, clamant qu'il était l'heure d'aller se blottir sous les couvertures. Les bambins râlèrent, tentèrent vainement de négocier, mais notre bienfaitrice ne voulut rien entendre.

« -Claude et Ernest vont sûrement venir demain ! Vous voulez que j'aille leur dire que les petits coquins qu'ils viennent voir sont de vilains garnement désobéissants ?

-Non ! » S'écrièrent James et Jane, s'empressant de ranger le paquet de carte.

« -Le grand frère blond sera là aussi ? » Demanda la plus jeune, s'agrippant à la manche de sa protectrice.

« -Certainement. » Elle rit doucement m'observant. « Mais je crois qu'il est déjà réservé pour la journée. »

Comprenant ce qu'elle entendait par là, je souris faiblement, amusé. Elliot aurait-il achevé la mélodie qu'il comptait m'offrir ? J'étais curieux d'en admirer le résultat, sans compter qu'il me venait, ces derniers temps, un air particulièrement agréable que je songeais à retranscrire. C'était une musique tendre et mélancolique, un murmure lointain, qui m'inspirait chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. Un chant qui semblait émaner de moi-même, du plus profond de ma mémoire, comme un fragment de souvenir. Il lui plairait, je n'en doutais pas.

« -Léo ? » Tiré de mes pensées, je baissais les yeux vers l'enfant suspendue à ma chemise. « Tu peux me porter à ma chambre ?

-Tu sais marcher toute seule, Helen.

-J'ai sommeil … »

Elle tendait les bras vers moi, et je lui trouvais encore ce regard effrayé, cet éclat tremblant qui l'illuminait alors qu'elle questionnait son frère. Quelque chose la troublait. Sans plus chercher à comprendre, je me penchais, saisissant le loir par la taille pour le soulever. Elle posa aussitôt sa tête contre mon épaule, glissant ses bras fins autour de mon cou, épuisée. Un faible merci m'effleura l'oreille, avant que je ne commence à grimper les marches des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs.

« -C'est pas juste ! » Geignit Jane, plaquant ses poings sur sa taille. « Pourquoi tu fais ce qu'elle dit du premier coup?

-Parce qu'elle ne m'agace pas, elle. »

Je devinais le regard outré de la gamine, aussi sûrement que me parvenait l'éclat de rire bien mal dissimulé de son camarade. Louise elle-même souriait certainement, malgré les réprimandes qu'elle exprimait pour la forme. Sans plus me soucier d'eux, je portais mon paquet jusqu'à sa chambre – chambre qu'elle partageait avec Mona, laquelle dormait déjà, à en croire les ronflements s'échappant de la pièce – lorsqu'une toute petite voix chuchota encore près de moi.

« -Léo ? Tu te souviens de tes parents, toi aussi ?

-Je m'en souviens. » J'ajoutais, plus ferme. « Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je sais … » Elle décolla sa tête de mon épaule. « Mais tu sais comment ils sont morts ?

-Bien sûr, Helen. »

Je m'agenouillais pour la poser au sol, réarrangeant brièvement ses longues mèches blondes. Ses yeux brillaient toujours, lorsqu'elle m'avoua, nouant ses doigts autour de ma main.

« -Y a que moi qui sais pas …

-Qui ne sait pas quoi ? » L'interrogeais-je, étonné.

« -Ce qui est arrivé à papa et maman. Ils sont jamais entrés à la maison, et les monsieurs de la police, ils m'ont rien dit … Juste qu'ils rentreraient plus. »

Sûrement pour éviter de la brusquer, les agents avaient-ils jugés bons de ne pas lui révéler les causes du décès de ses parents. Après tout, si jeune, Helen restait encore facilement impressionnable. Il était des morts qu'il ne valait pas mieux décrire à quelqu'un de son âge. Hormis quelques affreux cauchemars, cette information ne lui apporterait rien.

« -Peut-être qu'ils ne savaient pas. Les monsieurs de la police ne savent pas tout. » Mentais-je.

« -Peut-être … »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, puis se laissa convaincre d'aller dormir, entrant sur la pointe des pieds dans le dortoir. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle se soit faufilée dans son lit, avant de déguerpir à mon tour pour me réfugiant dans une chambre solitaire. Une fois les volets rabattus, les rideaux étendus, je me couchais à mon tour, bercé par l'ambiance nocturne calme et sereine.

Demain, Elliot viendrait. Alors demain serait une bonne journée.

xoxoxox

Merci d'être passé, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus !

Bon pour la chanson je triche un peu (mais vous pouvez en trouver une version sur youtube ! Donc on va dire que ça compte.)

A la prochaine :3


	7. Ici ou Ailleurs

Salut les gens !

Bon. J'ai du retard. Beaucoup de retard. Assez pour avoir perdu le compte des mois. Et j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, parce que j'avais fini de rédiger le premier jet de ce chapitre avant mes partiels de Mai. J'ai eu un mal fou à me motiver pour le retravailler. Mais c'est fait, c'est fini ! Il est tout beau - enfin à vous j'en juger – il et là, j'y touche plus !

Bon plus sérieusement, j'arrive sur la fin de cette fanfiction (le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier) et … Ben j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit tout ce que je voulais dire sur ces perso. Tout du moins, tout ce que j'avais à dire qui ne soit pas déjà explicité par le manga. Du coup, ce que j'écrivais ne me satisfaisait pas, j'avais l'impression de me répéter, et la motivation s'est barrée. (D'autant que je me concentre sur d'autres fandom qui me motivent encore plus ces derniers temps, alors dur de revenir se concentrer ici.)

Mais je refuse d'abandonner un projet que j'ai autant avancé, d'autant qu'Elly et Léo sont encore des perso qui me tiennent à cœur (Ce sont et ce seront toujours mes chouchous. Toujours.) Donc je vais relire ce que j'ai déjà fait histoire de ne rien oublier, et je m'atèle de ce pas au chapitre final ! Et promis, il se pointera pas dans six mois.

(En passant, ma bêta lectrice n'est pas encore passée par là, donc désolé s'il reste des fautes. Malgré mes relectures, j'en rate toujours)

En passant, merci à CyberMoon pour sa review ^^

Bref, je vous laisse tranquilles avec le chapitre 6 (Et comme d'hab, merci de lire !)

Bonne lecture :3

Chapitre 6

Ici ou Ailleurs

« -Regardez ! Il est là !

-Eh ! Allez-vous-en, j'ai pas de temps à perdre !

-C'est le grand frère blond ! »

A en croire les piaillements incessants des marmots, Elliot venait d'arriver. S'extasiant face au jeune homme, les parasites gambadaient autours de lui, s'élançant joyeusement bras tendus dans l'espoir d'une embrassade fraternelle. Vain, l'espoir.

Le visiteur peinait à les repousser, je le voyais d'ici. Il reculait inexorablement vers le coin de la pièce, observant la marre de petites têtes qui obstruaient son passage, sans y découvrir l'échappée qu'il recherchait. Alarmé, mon minois crispé reflétait tout l'embarras que la situation lui inspirait.

Moi, je restais caché à l'angle du couloir, adossé contre le bois frai et rugueux qui dessinait le bâtiment, savourant le spectacle qu'il se jouait. Coincé contre le mur, le paon désemparé releva enfin ses yeux vers ma petite personne, désespéré. Sûrement pour quémander un coup de main. Je lui offris un magnifique sourire, sans plus bouger.

Qu'il se débrouille tout seul.

« -Il est pas là Claude ? » Demanda Jane, curieuse.

« -Tu peux jouer de la musique comme la dernière fois ? S'il te plais ! » S'exclama un autre gamin.

« -L-laissez-moi ! » Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi. « Léo ! »

Ses iris suppliants se muèrent en un regard offusqué lorsqu'il m'entendit rire. Il fallait le voir aussi, aux prises avec la vague de mômes qui menaçant de l'engloutir ! Tout noble respectable qu'il était, et peu importe l'étendue de son admirable bravoure, il suffisait d'une armée de minuscule soldat pour déstabiliser le fils Nightray. Terriblement amusant …

Alors qu'il tendait vainement sa main vers moi, je me retournais, serrant contre mon torse la pile de livres que je portais. Quelques pas, et je m'effaçais dans le couloir. Je savais qu'il finirait bien par me rejoindre, passé son inévitable lutte contre la foule admirative. Inutile de s'en soucier plus. Et puis la délicieuse histoire de Cathy – entamée le matin même, le résumé m'ayant intrigué – n'allait pas se lire tout seul.

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'Elliot détestait les enfants, au contraire. Il se souciait de leur sort, et je doutais bien moins de sa sincérité que de celle de ses ainés. Seulement, le blond ne savait pas y faire avec les petits. Pire que moi. Là où, avec le temps, j'avais appris à apprivoiser la marmaille, usant d'agréables mélodies lorsque je ne m'éclipsais pas, il savait à peine s'adresser à eux. Et ce, que ce soit pour les éloigner, les réprimander ou même échanger quelques mots. Leur enthousiasme non réfréné l'effrayait, et il en résultait un agacement palpable que les petiots ne semblaient pas percevoir.

Enfin, en tant que cadet de sa famille, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne sache pas comment s'en occuper. Il ne devait pas en voir souvent, des enfants, chez les Nightrays.

Glissant mes doigts le long du papier que je dévorais des yeux, je m'attardais sur les phrases joliment tournées, me plaisant à les relire. C'était un style léger, agréablement tourné, loin du rythme nerveux des fresques chevaleresques qu'affectionnait mon camarade – tout comme moi. Ce genre de lecture, je les savourais tout doucement, patiemment, m'imprégnant de l'image que dégageaient les mots. C'était un univers entier qui s'offrait à moi, au travers de ces simples phrases. Un champ d'identités multiples, de lieux mystérieux que je découvrais, de-

« -Toi ! »

Ah, apparemment, Elliot en avait fini avec les bambins.

« -Comment oses-tu ! » S'écria aussitôt le blond. « Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand ces sales gosses me sautent dessus, t'aurais pu intervenir ! Ça te coutait quoi ?

-Un temps précieux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'être insolent ! » Brailla-t-il, outré. « Et lève les yeux quand je te parle !

-J'ai un chapitre à finir. Ça ne se voit pas ?

-Toi …

-Tu te répètes. Va t'asseoir et attends que je termine. »

Bien que profondément vexé par mon manque évident d'attention face à sa crise de nerf, le jeune homme s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche. Non sans signaler son mécontentement par quelques sifflements, lorsqu'il se laissa bruyamment tomber sur l'assise. J'esquissais un sourire.

Une dizaine de pages plus tard, je terminais enfin la dernière ligne du chapitre. Coup de chance pour lui, pas assez de suspense pour que je poursuive.

« - C'est bon, t'as fini ? » Marmonna l'impatient alors que je refermais l'ouvrage.

« -Oui, votre Altesse. Je vous dévoue mon entière attention.

-Moque toi, moque toi … »

Je me tournais pour lui faire face, sans décoller du sol, confortablement installé contre l'étagère. D'abord, il commença à parler d'Ernest, lequel voyait son anniversaire approcher à grand pas. Elliot hésitait encore sur le cadeau qu'il comptait lui offrir, une énième musique composée par ses soins ou quelque chose de plus courant.

« - J'ai demandé à Vanessa de le questionner pour mon compte, mais elle ne m'a pas vraiment éclairé … »

Un objet, un livre peut-être. Apparemment, son aîné affectionnait le théâtre – au contraire de Claude, lequel préférait les ouvrages concrets portés sur des sujets donnés. Le brun l'agaçait, d'ailleurs, il ne savait jamais comment lui faire plaisir, et son éternelle expression stoïque n'aidait pas à deviner. Il semblait ne rien aimer, ne rien détester non plus. C'était toujours le même regard qu'il portait sur les présents qu'on lui apportait.

Je ne répliquais rien face à Elliot, mais il se trompait cependant. Ses yeux s'illuminaient lorsqu'ils se posaient sur le blondinet. Il aurait bien pu lui offrir n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il en soit l'auteur, Claude s'en serait parfaitement contenté.

« - J'ai du mal à les comprendre … Vanessa, encore, ce n'est pas bien compliqué de trouver ce qu'il lui plait elle me le dit elle-même. Mais Claude est un véritable mur, parfois.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Ernest de t'aider, la prochaine fois. Ils ont grandi ensembles, il doit bien savoir.

\- Ils sont radicalement opposé. Et puis à tous les coups, Ernest me conseillera quelque chose qui lui plait à lui ! »

Etrangement, je ne doutais pas de l'égocentrisme du séducteur. Pour autant, j'évitais de le signaler à Elliot. Ma sincérité, c'était une chose. M'en prendre à sa famille, s'en était une autre. Plutôt que de provoquer le Nightray, je m'étirais longuement avant de me redresser, sentant mes membres s'engourdir.

« - Tu comprendrais mieux si tu l'avais au quotidien. » Il soupira, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « C'est un sacré personnage.

\- Comme son frère.

\- Claude ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il est plutôt cal- »

Je pouffais. Comprenant son erreur, Elliot se redressa vivement, agacé, me réprimandant vigoureusement. Ce n'était pas tant la colère que la honte de son erreur qui l'y poussait, d'ailleurs, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'enfoncer le bouchon qu'il changeait aussitôt de sujet.

« -Et toi, c'est comment ici ?

-Ici ? » Je haussais les épaules. « C'est mouvementé et bruyant quand les petits sont là, et plutôt calme quand Louise et Maria les ont couchés. Un orphelinat comme les autres.

\- Et … Ça te va ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, tu sais ? »

Je ris en le voyant rougir, conscient de sa naïveté. Il baissa les yeux, et je jurais soudain qu'il s'y glissait une lueur, une idée qui lui venait mais qu'il étouffa aussitôt. Une bêtise, sûrement. Impossible de me faire sortir d'ici, le seul qui pouvait rendre visite à l'autre, c'est lui. Même si nous l'oubliions sitôt qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte, nos conditions étaient drastiquement différentes. Elles nous séparaient.

Et, paradoxalement, elles étaient la raison de notre rencontre.

C'était étrange de songer que je n'aurais certainement jamais connu Elliot sans la mort de ma mère.

« -Et tu n'as pas envie d'autre chose ? » Il poursuivit.

« - Comme quoi ?

\- Je sais pas … Te faire adopter, avoir une famille, vivre ailleurs … »

Autre chose … Je ne me posais jamais vraiment la question. J'avais aimé, jadis, vivre au côté de mon unique parent. On était pauvres, on se contentait de rien, chaque lendemain était incertain, mais ça m'allait. En arrivant ici, je m'étais accoutumé à mon nouvel environnement. Il m'avait fallu du temps, certes, et la présence des orphelins me dérangeait encore un peu. Mais passé les confrontations infructueuses et les réprimandes, j'avais construit mon petit nid dans un recoin de la bibliothèque. Adopté une routine quotidienne que je répétais jours après jours, sans éprouver le besoin de la bousculer.

Et puis, une famille, j'en avais plus ou moins une, non ? Une famille un peu bizarre, parfois insupportable, entêtée, capricieuse, mais aimante, aussi. Assez pour me courir après durant ces deux dernières années.

« -Ici ou ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Elliot me fixa, l'air de vouloir rétorquer un millier de chose sans en trouver une seule qui ne tienne la route. Il me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir déjà ce que j'allais lui répondre, peu importe l'argument. Quelle famille aurait pu me convenir ? Aucun parent ne remplacerait ma mère, et pour le reste, ni l'argent ni le confort ne m'adoucirait. Ici ou ailleurs, c'était la même chose. Mais ici, au moins, je n'avais pas à faire semblant.

« - T'es vraiment un cas particulier … » Soupira-t-il finalement.

« -Tu peux parler. »

xoxoxox

Jane en colère, c'était un sacré spectacle. Loin d'être un ange, la gamine se donnait souvent en spectacle, toujours pour l'attention de ses camarades. Elle attirait la marmaille par quelques vantardises qu'elle tirait sans fin de son imagination, et trouvait toujours le moyen de regagner leur intérêt. Parfois, elle se chamaillait avec eux, pleurnichait vainement pour attendrir Louise et Maria, râlait, pestait, mais toujours sous couvert de cette mimique boudeuse d'enfant blessé dans son égo.

La voir plantée devant moi, les bras croisés, le visage rouge d'une colère infantile, ça changeait.

« -C'est pas juste ! » S'écria-t-elle, insistant tout particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

« - On peut même pas lui parler ! » Surenchéri James, planté près d'elle. « Il est toujours fourré avec toi !

\- T'es nul, tu partages même pas ! »

Inutile de leur préciser qu'Elliot était un être humain doué de conscience et d'une volonté propre, ce qui compliquait difficilement la notion de « partage ». Apparemment, la jalousie aveuglait la bambine, laquelle s'était vexée de constater que le grand frère blond ne lui accordait pas l'attention qu'elle désirait. Au contraire de ses deux ainés – Ernest, surtout - qui ne se privaient pas de tourner autour de la troupe d'enfant.

Comme si j'avais demandé qu'Elliot me colle, moi.

« -Elliot n'est pas un jouet.

-Pourquoi tu le gardes toujours pour toi ? Nous aussi on veut jouer avec lui ! » Brailla Mika, non loin, sans se soucier de mes maigres explications.

-On veut le grand frère blond !

-Il pense toujours qu'à toi ! »

La prochaine fois, j'éviterais de raccompagner Elliot. Et de croiser un seul de ces gamins dans la semaine qui suivait sa visite. Ca vaudrait mieux pour moi et pour mes pauvres oreilles. Hormis Thomas – qui me fuyait comme la peste depuis notre dernière altercation –, Helen qui jouait distraitement et Mona, laquelle aidait aux cuisines, pas un seul des petits prédateurs ne semblait vouloir me laisser en paix.

« - C'est pas juste !

-Les enfants ! » La voix ferme et tendre de Louise surpassait leurs petits cris outragés. « Laissez-le tranquille ! »

Les bambins se tournèrent vers la servante qui, faute d'apaiser leur mécontentement, le muselait au moins. Elle leur câlina gentiment la tête, y passant ses doigts fins, avant de s'approcher de moi d'un pas énergique. D'un geste de la main, la rousse désigna les cuisines.

« -C'est bien mignon de fricoter avec le fils du Duc Nightray, mais le repas ne va pas se faire tout seul, jeune homme ! Alors maintenant que ton ami est parti, tu files aider Maria et Mona aux cuisines !

-Bien. »

Un simple hochement de tête, non pas signe d'obéissance, mais de reconnaissance. Saisissant l'occasion, je filais vers lesdites cuisines, m'éclipsant derrières les tables et les effluves salées, avant de repérer les deux marmitonnes accaparées par leurs tâches. Non loin, Louise occupait mes prédateurs, leur faisant bien vite oublier la visite d'Elliot par quelques propositions de jeux qui les enchantèrent.

J'étais tranquille pour un moment.

L'heure qui suivit m'occupa suffisamment l'esprit pour m'apaiser. Je portais les plats sur la demande d'une de nos bienfaitrices, plus costaud que Mona, surveillais régulièrement la cuisson, comptait le nombre d'assiettes à disposer. Vint ensuite le repas. La vieille Elza réunit la joyeuse troupe autour de la table alors que la petite brunette ramenait les couverts. Voulant l'aider, je m'apprêtais à quitter la cuisine.

C'était sans compter sur Louise, laquelle m'interpella avant que je ne franchisse le seuil.

« -Léo ? »

Je devinais déjà les mots qui allaient suivre. Les mots que je ne voulais pas entendre, mais qu'elle ne m'épargnerait pas. Un instant, j'hésitais à feindre l'ignorance ou le manque d'attention, pour m'éclipser. Mais son œil justement sévère, ses mains solidement vissées autour de sa taille et le soupire lassé qu'elle échappa m'en dissuadèrent. Résigné, je me tournais vers la servante.

« -Tu n'es pas allé parler à Thomas, hein ?

-Pas encore. » Répondis-je, me crispant.

« -Et tu ne comptes pas le faire. »

Inutile de lui mentir. A moins que je n'eus envie de l'énerver ou de la décevoir, ce à quoi je rechignais. La jeune femme usait de patience et de bonté envers nous, et j'en avais déjà bien assez abusé durant ces deux années d'isolement. Néanmoins, je ne comptais pas lui céder sur ce terrain-là. Parler avec l'autre gosse, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Et puis, ni lui ni moi n'en avions envie.

« -Ca n'apportera rien. » Lâchais-je simplement, certain de la véracité de mes propos.

« -Et tu penses apporter quelque chose en l'ignorant à longueur de journée ? » J'entrouvris les lèvres pour protester, mais elle fut plus rapide. « Ecoute, je te connais. Au moins assez pour savoir que tu ne m'écouteras pas, même si on y passe toute la nuit. Tu es assez grand pour comprendre la situation, à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire. Mais si tu regrettes, plus tard, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

Des regrets ? Ça n'était pas mon genre. Oui, j'étais allé loin, et après ? Quelques mots n'apaiseraient ni la hargne de Thomas à mon égard, ni la colère bouillante qui attendait sagement au fond de moi. La colère qui guettait le moindre faux pas pour s'échapper. La moindre remarque. Un geste de trop. Lui conservait son sale caractère tandis que demeurais solitaire. Il n'était pas toujours utile de discuter. Certaines personnes ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'entendre. Quoi de plus stupide, alors, que de vouloir forcer le cours des choses ? Pour écoper d'un nouveau désastre, non merci !

Chacun dans notre coin, nous avions trouvé notre équilibre.

« - C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ?

-Oui. Mona en a fini avec les couverts, file manger tant que c'est encore chaud.

-Bien. »

D'un coup d'œil jeté entre mes mèches, je suivais la servante du regard alors que je m'éloignais, sur mes gardes. Méfiant. Je ne doutais pas de la parole de Louise, mais la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, avec nous. Elle n'occupait pas ce poste pour rien, et nul besoin de force pour se faire obéir, avec elle. Même la teigne noire du fond de la bibliothèque, elle l'avait assagie à force de patience et de compromis. Elle nous déchiffrait, nous cernait pour notre bien tant que pour celui de la maison.

Et elle nous devançait toujours.

« - Mais quelque chose me dit qu'Elliot ne serait pas de cet avis. »

xoxoxox

Je me callais confortablement sur ma chaise alors qu'Elliot entamait le morceau, ramenant toute mon attention vers les quelques notes qui s'échappaient. Encore cette même musique, Statice, l'air souple et rythmé qu'il se proposait de m'offrir la dernière fois qu'il me l'avait joué. Depuis le temps, le pianiste s'était penché sur sa composition pour en gommer les défauts. Le travail durement fourni s'entendait aisément, tout du moins, je le devinais. Les notes s'accordaient mieux les unes aux autres, il n'hésitait plus quant aux accords qu'il jouait. Une véritable harmonie se dégageait du tout. Je m'étonnais de constater les efforts déployés par le coléreux, tout ça pour l'impétueux gamin rencontré dans le fond de la bibliothèque.

J'en aurais certainement rit si je l'avais su, à l'époque.

A l'époque ? C'était … Pour le moins bizarre. Nous nous connaissions depuis seulement quelques mois. Quelques mois qui nous avaient particulièrement bousculés. Quelques mois pour m'extirper de mon trou à rat. Quelques mois pour apaiser ses éclats de colère et rabattre le clapet à son égo mal placé.

« - Alors, Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » m'interrogea le blond, ses doigts allongés sur les touches blanches.

« -Mmm … » Je souris, me relevant pour m'approcher. « Intéressant. Le rythme est plus agréable, et la mélodie se dessine nettement …

-Alors ça te plais ?

\- … mais pour ce qui est de ton jeu, tu es trop brusque. Ce piano ne te veut aucun mal, pas la peine de l'agresser. »

Comme d'habitude, j'écopais des remarques désagréables de mon camarade, n'en souriant que davantage. Pour lui montrer l'exemple, je me plaçais devant l'instrument et volait quelques notes, une mélodie brève, juste de quoi illustrer mes propos. Puis je réitérais l'expérience, exagérant cette fois sa brutalité.

« -Tu vois ? Si tu les martèles, tu perds la douceur du refrain. C'est dommage.

-Je ne suis pas aussi brusque …

-Encore heureux, depuis le temps que tu en joues. »

Coup de coude, j'évitais habilement.

J'opposais un sourire mesquin à son regard courroucé, puis retournais m'asseoir sur mon siège, satisfait. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir que, sous sa mauvaise humeur apparente, il réfléchissait déjà à mes paroles, conscient de ses maladresses. Il tenait à s'améliorer, trop pour satisfaire son orgueil. Si la fierté d'Elliot lui était d'une utilité, c'était bien celle-là : aller toujours plus loin. Et rester droit, irréprochable, fidèle à ses principes.

Ce type n'avait rien à faire dans une famille de nobles hypocrites. Ou plutôt, je ne comprenais toujours pas d'où lui venait cet esprit chevaleresque, qui ne collait en rien aux fourberies de ses ainés. Enfin, pour ce que j'avais pu en voir.

« - Et ces histoires de valets ? Tu n'as toujours pas choisi ?

-Non. » Le musicien secoua la tête. « Ce sont tous les mêmes, toujours à faire milles courbettes pour se faire bien voir.

-C'est normal. Plaire à ta famille, c'est leur rôle.

-Justement. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui se plie à mes volontés pour mieux cracher dans mon dos. »

L'entendre me faisait grandement relativiser quant à ma situation. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'un orphelin des rues ne craignait pas, c'était l'hypocrisie. Les gens ne perdaient rien à nous cracher leur rancœur. Enfin, il y restait bien Ernest pour se jouer de mes cadets par quelques faux sourires, mais aucuns n'étaient plus sincères que ceux de Louise et de Maria. Même la colère de la vieille Elza, on pouvait y croire. Les crises de Jane, les câlineries d'Helen, les discours gonflés de fierté de James, l'affection de cette famille factice, que du vrai. Ici, je n'avais pas à me méfier.

Mais dans le monde d'Elliot, tout n'était que mensonges et faux semblants. Un frère de sang pouvait cacher un assassin, un valet un traitre. Des journées peuplées de paroles sans valeur, de visages soigneusement composés, de gestes calculés. Malgré ses richesses, le monde des Nightray ne m'attirait nullement. La pauvreté n'avait rien à dissimuler, elle.

« - Mais Claude et Ernest commencent à perdre patience … Sans compter mon père. » Il soupira.

« - Si tu ne trouves personne à ton goût, cherche quelqu'un de compétant, qui remplisse correctement sa tâche. »

Peu convaincu, le pianiste tourna soudain son regard océan vers moi, me transperçant de ses pupilles. Il resta ainsi sans rien dire, perdu dans ses pensées, puis secoua finalement la tête, reportant son attention sur son ami de toujours, l'instrument de musique disposé face à lui. Faute de valet satisfaisant, il pouvait toujours se rabattre sur la musique pour se confier.

« - Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. » Lâcha-t-il brusquement, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres. « Statice est pour toi. Je t'apporterai la partition dès que j'aurais fini de la rédiger. »

Je souris. Statice … Quel nom ironique, au fond. Nous avions tous deux beaucoup changés ces derniers temps, passé la violence des premières disputes. Nous avions … grandi ? C'était peut-être ça. De notre éclatante rencontre – un accident peu commun – nous avions chacun appris. Appris à nous remettre en question, à ignorer notre fierté, à sortir de nos confortables carcans. Et pourtant, il nous restait encore un long chemin à parcourir. Quatorze ans, et même quinze, seize, c'était trop peu pour décider de s'arrêter.

« - Merci, Elliot. »

Moi aussi, je préparais quelque chose pour lui. Une musique singulière, familière, comme la chaleur qu'il m'apportait. A vrai dire, j'attendais impatiemment de terminer enfin la mélodie et la partition, hâté de découvrir le visage du blond lorsqu'il l'écouterait. Je n'avais encore jamais consacré tant de temps sur un présent, mais j'osais croire qu'il en valait la peine. Que cet échange scellerait notre étrange amitié naissante. Qu'il la pousserait un peu plus loin, et nous avec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Nightray fila rejoindre ses aînés, lesquels saluèrent notre petite famille avant de disparaitre derrière les portes noires du fiacre. Plus d'Elliot ni de musique, juste une pièce vide est quelques cris d'enfants. Enfin, seulement ceux de Mika, Mona et Jane, les autres manquaient à l'appel. Ernest jurait les avoir vu galoper dehors, aussi Louise et Maria ne se faisaient-elles pas de soucis. D'ici quelques longues minutes, une heure peut-être, ils passeraient le pas de la porte, poussés par l'ombre de la nuit. Et la faim.

C'était notre routine quotidienne.

« - Léo ! Puisqu'Elliot est parti, dépêche-toi et viens m'aider à étendre le linge ! »

xoxoxox

Ils n'avaient pas pu partir bien loin, forcément. Surement qu'ils étaient allés jouer quelque part entre les montagnes de gravats. À moins qu'ils n'aient couru le long de la route, sans voir le temps passer. Ils n'avaient réalisé que trop tard l'étendue de l'ombre nocturne autour d'eux et, piégés par le temps, ils cheminaient consciencieusement en sens inverse jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Ils étaient en route. Bientôt, ils franchiraient la porte, tremblants, fondraient en larmes et se confondraient en excuses face à Louise et Maria. Elles les réprimanderaient sévèrement, mais Louise se ressaisirait la première, plus solide que sa comparse.

Les lumières du vieux bâtiment criaient à travers les fenêtres, ils finiraient bien par les apercevoir. La porte allait grincer, puis ils débouleraient dans la pièce.

« - Maria ? Ils sont où Helen et James ? » Demanda l'un des enfants, assis dans un coin de la salle.

« -Ils vont bientôt rentrer, ne t'en fais pas …

-Mais ils sont où ?

\- Ils sont … » La jeune femme se mordillait la lèvre, jouant nerveusement de ses doigts. « J-je …

-Ils sont allés jouer un peu trop loin. » Incroyablement paisible, Louise se pencha vers le gamin, saisissant ses mains. « Ça arrive. Ils ont manqué de prudence, et ils n'ont pas fait attention à l'heure. »

Perturbé par l'inquiétude ambiante, le môme hocha néanmoins la tête. Le sourire factice qu'elle offrait semblait lui suffire, mais même sa grande force de caractère ne suffisait à masquer entièrement la peur qui la traversait. De fréquents coups d'œil vers la porte, une attention constance, presque obsessionnelle, pour le moindre bruit extérieur. Rien de plus frappant, cependant, que les milliers de tics qui échappaient à Maria, alors qu'elle emmenait Thomas se coucher. Elle n'aurait bientôt plus d'ongles, à cette allure.

Et s'ils ne revenaient pas ? Peut-être avaient-ils suivit le fiacre des Nightrays le long de la route, inconscients de la distance qu'ils creusaient avec leur foyer. Se perdre, c'était si simple ici, surtout de nuit …

Mon père était bien mort une nuit, après tout. Perdu dans la forêt. La nuit, les repères s'effaçaient. La nuit, elle engloutissait ses proies, les avalait, les coupait du reste du monde. La nuit, comme un océan immense qui gagnait l'horizon. La nuit comme un monde tellement différent, tellement terrifiant.

Comme ce monde …

« - Léo ? »

Je me redressais brusquement. Près de moi, Louise s'était approchée. Son regard ne mentait plus, désormais, j'y lisais ses craintes, ses peurs. Où peut-être y admirais-je seulement les miennes ?

Question inutile.

L'important, c'était Helen et James. Helen et James qui, contrairement à Thomas, n'étaient pas rentrés ce soir.

« - Je suppose que tu ne m'écouteras pas, si je te dis d'aller te coucher et de ne pas t'inquiéter ?

\- En effet.

\- Je m'en doutais … » Elle soupira. « Tu n'as plus six ans, toi. »

Inutile aussi de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne m'avait pas connu, à six ans. Et que je ne lui aurais pas plus obéi à cet âge. Personne, hormis ma mère, n'avait d'emprise sur moi. Et ma mère, elle était morte. Assassinée dans une ruelle, apparemment. Je l'avais attendue longtemps, cette nuit-là, mais elle n'avait jamais reparu. Il ne restait que les agents pour m'annoncer l'affreuse nouvelle.

La nuit m'avait pris mon père, ma mère. Qui d'autre, encore ?

« - Vous avez prévenu la police ? » Demandais-je soudain, oppressé par le silence de leur absence.

-Elza s'en est occupée. Ils cherchent, mais la zone est grande, les petits sont sortis depuis plusieurs heures … » Elle soupira avant de s'asseoir près de moi, désemparée. « On aurait dû s'inquiéter plus tôt, les cher-

Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de se lamenter, un cri retenti à l'étage. La voix de Maria. Puis des pas précipités dans l'escalier, paniqués.

« - Dis leur immédiatement, Thomas !

-J-je pensais qu'ils allaient revenir a-avant …

\- Dis-leur ! »

Face à nous, la servante et le gamin que j'appréciais si peu. L'une hors d'elle, partagée entre une soudaine colère et une terreur profonde, l'autre penaud, les yeux rivés au sol, incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement. L'enfant peinait à se tenir droit, geignant sans cesse, son bras rudement emprisonné entre les doigts de la jeune femme.

« - I-il a dit que c'était pas dangereux ! M-mais moi je voulais quand même pas y aller, et-

-Thomas ! »

Plus que paniquée, la brune relâcha finalement le bras du gosse, se précipitant vers sa consœur.

« -Sablier ! » S'écria-t-elle finalement, horrifiée. « Ils sont partis vers Sablier ! »

Sablier ? La capital de la tragédie, effondrée non loin d'ici ? Impossible. Comment auraient-ils pu trouver le chemin, seuls, qui plus est ? C'était juste deux gosses. Un peu trop curieux, certes, mais deux gosses quand même … Impossible, vraiment. Et pourtant, leur terreur commune me gagnait. Sablier, ce n'était pas si loin. Et surtout, c'était dangereux. Tant pour ce casse-cou invétéré de James que pour Helen, à peine capable de se repérer dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

« - Pourquoi ?! » Perdant soudain son calme légendaire, Louise se précipita vers l'inconscient, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. « Pourquoi sont-ils allés là-bas ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour jouer !

-L-le monsieur … I-il avait dit à James, et il voulait voir …

\- Qui ça ? Et quand ?

-J-je … le monsieur … »

Tremblant, Thomas se recula, fixant sa bienfaitrice de ses deux petits yeux apeurés. Louise n'insista pas, réalisant certainement que l'identité de l'homme importait peu. Ils savaient où se dirigeaient – où étaient ? – Helen et James, il fallait les rattraper au plus vite.

« - Maria, va chercher Elza ! Il faut qu'on prévienne les agents ! »

Mon cœur se serra étrangement. Sentiment fort désagréable que cette panique ambiante qui nouait ses nœuds autour de mon cou, jusque dans mon estomac.

La dénommé s'éclipsa sans se faire prier, laissant le môme au milieu de la pièce, désorienté.

L'homme ... Je la revoyais, l'ombre malsaine, se pencher vers eux pour leur parler. Son regard fixe roulant sur son visage malade, cet affreux sourire taillé sur sa face hideuse. Elles n'avaient pas compris, bien sûr. Elles ne sentaient pas l'aura que dégageait ce type.

Mais j'aurais mis ma main au feu que c'était lui, « le monsieur ». Et il attendait le dernier moment pour nous en faire part, bien sûr ! Je lui jetais un regard noir, savamment dissimulé derrière mon rideau de mèches sombres mais pas un mot ne les suivit. Il aurait tout le loisir de s'expliquer plus tard. Pour l'heure, la sécurité des fugitifs primait. Décidant qu'il valait mieux que je m'éloigne du coupable, je me levais sans rien ajouter, filant m'isoler dans la salle à manger. Qu'il aille se réfugier dans les jupes de Louise, j'étais mieux seul. La servante le comprit – ou bien craignait-elle un nouvel éclat de rage – aussi ne me retint-elle pas.

« … les petits … attendre nouvelles … moins de bruit.

-Pas les … Trop tard. Mieux vaut …

-Et pour … Thomas peut peut-être nous … »

Les murmures, les courses affolées, le bruit. Les servantes se précipitaient dans la maison, animées par la peur du danger qu'encouraient les galopins. La vieille dragonne ne se fit pas prier pour recontacter la police, les prévint d'une voix maladroite, ses lèvres butant sur chacun des mots, comme si la mention même du péril en confirmait la réalité. Réveillés par le vacarme, certains des gamins se glissèrent hors de leur chambre, trottinant dans les couloirs, mais Maria les reconduisit aussitôt à leur lit. Nous étions déjà bien assez debout, campés près de l'entré, à l'affut des nouvelles. Inutile de les inquiéter eux aussi.

« … tard, et la ville … attends encore …

\- … pas loin, ils sont … rien à voir …

\- Ils doivent déjà être … Sablier pas si-»

Trois coups frappés à la porte. Un silence de mort s'en suivi. Pas un bruit, pas même un « entrez », rien, juste la peur qui nous happaient. Une vague de peur, immense, qui s'abattait brusquement. Interminables furent les secondes de son retrait, alors que Louise se levait finalement, marchant vers la porte d'un pas mal assuré. Sa main effleurait la poignée. Sans la voir, j'entendais le moindre de ses gestes.

Encore une vague. Mon cœur se serrait au même rythme, se gonflant lentement pour mieux s'écraser contre mes cotes.

La porte grinçait, lentement.

Et si la nuit décidait une nouvelle de fois de garder ce qu'elle avait emporté ?

« -Seigneur ! »

J'en oubliais presque comment respirer.

Ou comment vivre, tout simplement.

La peur emportait tout.

Elle se répandait jusque dans les extrémités de mon corps.

« -L-louise … »

Helen. Cette voix qui tremblait, qui suppliait d'être pardonnée ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Incapable d'attendre plus, je me redressais subitement, m'élançant vers l'entré. J'oubliais un instant que j'étais la bête noire de l'orphelinat, celle qui grognait tapis dans son repère, cachée parmi les livres. La teigne solitaire, qu'aucun ne pouvait approcher. Le gamin perdu dans un autre monde. Celui pour qui l'existence ne semblait avoir de sens.

« -P-pardon … »

Helen était bien là, tenant fermement la main potelée de James dans la sienne.

xoxoxox

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois et merci encore d'être passé lire ! (Surtout si vous attendez depuis le dernier chapitre. Vraiment, vous avez de la patience. Plus que moi, en tout cas.) Hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :3

Cette fois, le titre vient de ma tête, parce que je n'ai pas de musique à coller au chapitre. Mais j'ai rédigé une bonne partie de ces 5 000 mots en écoutant les Ost de FFXV, si ça vous intéresse.

A la prochaine !


End file.
